Três Acordes
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: Primeiro você percebe o sentimento. Então busca o amor. Então decide se pode arcar com as conseqüências de amar. SLASH. HARRYDRACO. lemon e tudo mais...
1. Toujours Seul

**N.a: Essa é a primeira parte de uma trilogia, que eu decidi publicar como uma única fic. Cada uma delas tem uma música por tema, mas, elas são, ao menos as duas primeiras, instrumentais, portanto, eu aviso. Essa aqui tem **

**como trilha a música Moonlight Sonatta, Beethoven. É realmente linda.**

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e lugares e música não me pertencem. As maluquices, sim.XD**

_The path of the Sly is always a lonely path._

_O caminho do astuto é sempre um caminho solitário._

**Tourjours Seul**

Qual era mesmo a razão de estar aturando o discurso do Potter? Ah, sim, ele tinha desertado dos Comensais e não estava muito afim de morrer. Mas, reconsiderando... Por que a morte era ruim mesmo? Talvez porque, considerando a extensão e o teor do discurso do "Eleito", um bom Avada Kedrava não fosse uma opção tão facilmente descartável.

Oh, claro, ele tinha que tentar ajudar sua mãe também. Certo. Havia motivos então.

O rosto dele estava pálido e impassível. Sentado displicentemente e parecendo à vontade dentro de Grimmauld Place, que teria sido sua em alguns anos se aquele imbecil do Sirius Black não tivesse deixado tudo para o-menino-que-sobreviveu, ele escutava Potter falar e falar.

Desfiar horas de palavras moralistas e repreensivas contra ele, ouvindo Potter deixar claro que se ele não tivesse cometido "um grave erro", um "homem espetacular" ainda "estaria ali", mas como ele havia "se arrependido", virado "para o lado certo" e ouvido a "voz da razão" eles estavam dispostos a "ajudá-lo".

O duplo sentido do discurso todo era tão claro para Draco Malfoy que ele quase conseguia ver as aspas flutuando em torno dos nobres membros da Ordem da Fênix.

A tradução: a sua sorte é que você é covarde e não conseguiu matar o velho gagá, então, como está fugindo, nós vamos mantê-lo vivo por um pouco mais de tempo em troca de informações. Por que as pessoas não conseguiam ser claras?

Ele não queria um discurso de boas vindas. Não viera até ali em busca de amigos. Se dependesse só dele, já teria ido embora para bem, bem longe e desaparecido do mapa.

Só continuava na Inglaterra porque precisava ajudar sua mãe, e isso havia lhe trazido à Ordem, sua única opção, se quisesse continuar vivo. Mas em momento algum isso significava que ele agora estava no caminho da paz e do bem e que seria quase um Grifinório honorário. E aquele longo discurso estava lhe tirando a paciência.

- Potter! – ele começou com sua voz arrastada, pondo um fim ao monólogo do Garoto-que-Sobreviveu. – Eu vim até aqui para oferecer um acordo. Colhi informações por mais de um ano e tudo que eu peço em troca delas é um lugar seguro e alguma maneira de tirar minha mãe do alcance do Lord. Temos um acordo ou não?

Harry olhou fundo nos olhos cinzas do loiro. Sentira pena dele. Raiva também, é claro, mas desde que ele havia visto a cena e sabia que Malfoy não tinha conseguido matar Dumbledore, sentira, acima de tudo, pena.

Mas agora, ao vivo, com o garoto pálido a sua frente, com todo aquele jeito arrogante e arrastado, a raiva estava, de alguma forma, levando a melhor. Respirou fundo várias vezes.

- Bom, Malfoy, eu entendi o que você quer. E nós estamos dispostos a lhe ajudar.

Draco sentiu a raiva queimar por dentro. "Dispostos a lhe ajudar"? Como se ele estivesse implorando por socorro? Ele estava propondo um acordo, não colocando sua vida nas mãos misericordiosas do Santo Testa Rachada. Controlou-se mais uma vez. Os termos não interessavam. Os fins justificam os meios, e sair vivo e com sua mãe ilesa parecia um bom fim para agüentar o ar de bom samaritano de Potter naquele momento.

- Então temos um acordo? – ele insistiu.

- Temos. – Harry concordou, olhando feio para Ron, que fez um muxoxo quando o moreno disse sua palavra final.

Agüentar Malfoy em horário integral era a última coisa que o ruivo queria.

- Ótimo. - disse Draco, com um sorriso frio – Quais são os planos de vocês?

Já que ele teria que aturar discursos que auto-proclamavam a bondade de Potter e sua fiel trupe, ele não iria mover uma palha. Eles que encontrassem um lugar seguro, lhe mandassem para lá e ajudassem sua mãe. Talvez, nessa última parte ele se envolvesse, mas não estava muito certo. Na sua atual posição, era provável que acabasse atrapalhando mais que ajudando.

- Como assim, planos, Malfoy? – indagou Granger, com voz afiada.

Draco lhe encarou, descrente. Ali estava a pior parte do acordo. Uma sangue-ruim nos altos postos e dando ordens a todos, apoiada por um mestiço e um traidor do sangue. A que profundidades não chegam as pessoas por amor às suas famílias...

- Planos, Granger. – disse, sem conseguir esconder a exasperação - Para onde eu vou? Como vou me esconder? Como vão ajudar minha mãe?

- Bom, ajudar a sua mãe vai ser difícil, mas estamos trabalhando em alguma forma de removê-la da Mansão Malfoy sem parecer uma fuga voluntária. Assim, se algo der errado, ela não vai ser castigada. - Granger respondeu, ponderada.

Draco pensou por um segundo em quanto todos eles eram ingênuos, mas deixou passar.

Eram casos perdidos. Bom senso e Grifinórios não combinavam em uma mesma frase.

- Certo. E para onde eu vou?

- Terceira porta à esquerda, subindo a escadaria, segundo andar. – disse Ginevra Weasley, com um tom entre irritado e divertido ao ver a cara de espanto do loiro.

- Como? – ele questionou incrédulo. – Eu vou ficar aqui?

- De que maneira você espera nos dar informações se não estiver aqui, Sr. Malfoy? Por correio-coruja? Ou que membros da Ordem fiquem seguidamente desaparecendo perto de um mesmo ponto para interrogá-lo em algum esconderijo? Óbvio que não. Você fica aqui, até tirarmos você e a Sra. Malfoy do país. - declarou McGonagall de sua cadeira no canto mais afastado da sala.

- Viver aqui? Na Sede da Ordem da Fênix? – "Com esse monte de sangue-ruins, lobisomens renegados, traidores do sangue, ex-professores e, o pior de tudo, _Potter_?", foi a parte que o loiro preferiu não dizer em voz alta, mas que estava mais do que explícita pela sua expressão e o tom de desgosto da sua voz.

- Sim, aqui. – retrucou Minerva, no mesmo tom seco com que costumava se dirigir a ele na escola.

Harry também não estava feliz com a decisão, já que eles estavam morando ali. Ele, Ron e Mione passavam todo seu tempo livre na Ordem, estudando e pesquisando sobre Horcruxes.

A família Weasley também estava sempre presente; Ginny, ajudando, ia para casa só aos finais de semana, quando ia; os gêmeos haviam trazido suas coisas para a Sede e, quando não estavam na loja, trocaram seu micro-apartamento por um dos enormes quartos da Mansão.

Lupin morava em Grimmauld Place, estando sempre presente quando não estava em missões. E, claro, McGonagall, Slughorn e outros membros da Ordem que, mesmo sem um líder oficial, estavam sempre por perto, para controlar os pós-adolescentes. Havia um equilíbrio entre todos eles. E agora Malfoy iria estragar tudo com sua presença loira, fria e arrogante.

Mas, ponderou Harry, qualquer coisa pelo bem da Ordem. Eles precisavam de informações, elas seriam sempre bem-vindas, e, principalmente, eles jamais virariam as costas a alguém que precisasse ser ajudado, nem que esse ser fosse Draco Malfoy e sua mãe.

Nesse momento Harry refletiu que Malfoy não havia pedido que eles ajudassem seu pai.

O que isso queria dizer? Desde que havia escapado de Azkaban, Lucius aparecia em jornais como o mais ativo dos Comensais.

Certamente, querendo compensar seus erros. Na noite em que a Ordem havia encurralado alguns deles, e Bellatrix Lestrange e mais cinco outros foram mortos, Lucius estava lá e conseguira escapar.

Por que Draco se sentia ameaçado agora? Será que a posição de seu pai continuava enfraquecida? E, principalmente, o que havia levado Draco a desertar? Malfoy estaria finalmente "vindo para o lado da luz"? Tudo isso era muito intrigante, mas Harry sabia que não teria as respostas logo, se é que algum dia as teria.

Malfoy parecia ter sido sempre movido por seus próprios motivos, nunca compartilhava suas razões com ninguém. Não tinha amigos, sua família estava reduzida a um pai Comensal e uma mãe que dependia dele agora. Não era de se surpreender que o loiro fosse tão chegado em segredos.

Divagando, não notou que a reunião estava sendo desfeita e que um descontente Malfoy esperava que alguém lhe mostrasse seu quarto. Os quartos eram muitos na Mansão, mas como os hóspedes iam e vinham com certa freqüência, conforme as necessidades, as pessoas que residiam fixamente ali desenvolveram o hábito de dividi-los, para deixar sempre os mesmos lugares livres para seus "hóspedes".

Hermione e Ginny, Fred e George, Harry e Ron. Um dos poucos quartos que ainda não havia sido ocupado era o antigo quarto de Sirius. Harry não sentia a mínima vontade de pôr o loiro ali, mas era isso ou dividir um quarto com ele, e a última opção estava fora de cogitação.

Subiram as escadas com má vontade, Tonks liderando o caminho. Assim que chegaram ao segundo patamar, a metamorfomaga tropeçou, fazendo um estardalhaço ao estatelar-se no chão.

- RALÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ! IMUUUUUUUUUUNDOS! SERES DESPREZÍÍÍÍVEIS! – urrou o quadro da Sra. Black.

- Concordo, tia Walburga. Mas a senhora está perfurando meus tímpanos. – disse Draco, sem elevar a voz, cruzando os braços e parecendo divertido. A mulher parou de berrar e olhou descrente para Draco.

- Um Malfoy? Um verdadeiro Malfoy com sangue puro? – indagou o quadro. Harry percebeu que era a primeira vez que a mulher não estava aos berros.

- Isso mesmo. – confirmou o loiro, com um sorriso frio. – Draco Malfoy. Filho de Narcissa Black e Lucius Malfoy, seu sobrinho neto.

- E o que faz aqui? – indagou Walburga, estreitando os olhos, claramente desconfiada da presença de um puro-sangue de sua própria família entre a ralé.

- Conveniências, tia, conveniências. Às vezes as circunstâncias nos conduzem a companhias nem tão... apropriadas quanto as que estamos acostumados. – explicou o garoto olhando para os demais com óbvio desprezo e parecendo devidamente embaraçado pela presença tão próxima deles.

Walburga Black abriu um sorriso. Ron engasgou com o choque.

- Kreacher com certeza vai ser seu criado pessoal, não? –ela perguntou, estreitando os olhos agora para Harry.

O primeiro impulso do moreno foi dizer não. Quando eles haviam se mudado para Grimmauld Place, tanto Dobby quanto Kreacher tinham vindo também, para ajudar na manutenção da casa.

Mas, pensando bem, a negativa geraria gritos da mãe de Sirius e, na verdade, Kreacher mais atrapalhava que ajudava e só o fato de ter que olhar para ele fazia o sangue de Harry ferver.

Que Malfoy ficasse com o elfo. Provavelmente, Kreacher iria acabar com as roupas caras do loiro e colocar vermes na cama dele, como ele fazia com certa freqüência com a cama de Ron. E isso também reduziria os urros do quadro.

- Claro. Kreacher está à disposição de Malfoy.

Foi a vez de Hermione engasgar.

- Harry... – ela começou em tom de aviso.

- Depois, Hermione. – ele disse baixinho. – Seu quarto é aquele ali, Malfoy. – indicou a porta. – Eu vou mandar o Kreacher para ajudá-lo a organizar suas coisas.

Malfoy assentiu e, sem agradecer, virou-se e entrou no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Algumas fotos antigas de Sirius Black estavam espalhadas, tornando claro a quem o lugar havia pertencido anteriormente.

O aposento tinha um bom tamanho. Uma cama de madeira grossa e escura e um amplo guarda-roupa, do mesmo material, dominavam o ambiente. Em um canto, embaixo da janela, havia uma poltrona de aparência bastante confortável, forrada em veludo que, algum dia no passado, havia sido negro, mas que agora estava entre o roxo pálido e o cinza desbotado.

Do outro lado do quarto, uma escrivaninha, e de cada lado da cama de casal, criados mudos.

O loiro começou a prestar atenção aos detalhes. Cama, guarda-roupas, escrivaninha e criados mudos eram feitos de ébano e entalhados com cobras e emblemas da família Black por toda a extensão.

Havia uma lareira na parede, em frente à cama, decorada com entalhes em prata oxidada, que combinavam com as luminárias e porta-retratos do mesmo material. Ao lado da lareira, bem ao canto da parede, um largo espelho de corpo inteiro, com moldura espessa e também de prata oxidada, trabalhada nos mínimos detalhes.

O quarto era todo decorado em preto e prata, serpentes e rebuscados "B"s eram formados no meio do brasão da família Black. Draco sorriu. Tudo ali lhe lembrava o seu próprio quarto na Mansão Malfoy. Acomodou-se na poltrona, esperando que Kreacher viesse para arrumar seus pertences. Quem diria que a Sede da tão correta Ordem da Fênix era em Grimmauld Place, a Mansão Black? Um lugar tão infestado de crenças de Sangue-Puros quanto a sua própria casa?

Com um pequeno estalido, Kreacher apareceu a sua frente, fazendo uma profunda reverência. Mal lhe lançando um olhar frio, Malfoy começou a dar ordens, observando o elfo trabalhar e fazendo ocasionais críticas e insultos. A pequena criatura estava mais contente do que havia estado em anos. Finalmente um amo de sangue puro.

Finalmente alguém a quem valia a pena servir. A cada ordem ríspida e olhar de desprezo que o loiro lhe dirigia, mais contente Kreacher ficava.

Depois de algum tempo, com o quarto a contento do loiro, Kreacher desapareceu para surgir, alguns minutos depois, com um suntuoso jantar preparado por ele mesmo, e uma garrafa do melhor vinho tinto da adega Black. Ele depositou a bandeja sobre a escrivaninha e sumiu.

Draco foi até lá e analisou o jantar. "Nada mau", pensou, considerando que a comida ficaria certamente mais saborosa por não ter que ser consumida com O-Menino-Que-Tem-a-Cabeça-Aberta e seus fiéis seguidores.

Pegou a garrafa de vinho e decidiu guardá-la para outra ocasião. Estava tão exausto que não teria problemas para dormir, e aquela seria a primeira vez em mais de um ano que dormiria tendo a certeza de que acordaria na manhã seguinte, o que lhe proporcionava um imenso alívio.

Começou a jantar e planejou ir para a cama logo em seguida. Precisava de uma boa noite de sono para agüentar o interrogatório que o bando de Salvadores do Mundo lhe faria no dia seguinte.

Na cozinha, Harry observou Kreacher, alegremente, preparar um ótimo jantar e sumir com uma bandeja de prata e uma garrafa de vinho, o que resultou num maravilhoso jantar para eles também, já que Dobby se recusava a ser deixado para trás pelo elfo dos Black. Kreacher reapareceu sem a bandeja e foi contente para sua toca enquanto aguardava seu novo mestre terminar de comer para que ele pudesse limpar tudo.

- Eu não consigo acreditar que ele está fazendo tudo impecavelmente para Malfoy. Pensei que ele ia deixar a vida dele bem desagradável. Nunca imaginei que ele pudesse fazer as coisas tão bem, se quisesse. – disse Harry espantado durante o jantar.

Hermione olhou feio para ele.

- Então foi por isso que o deixou com Malfoy?

- Bom, é, foi. Ele sempre dá um jeito de estragar tudo que eu peço, por mais simples que seja...

- Ah, mas ele te despreza, Harry, - declarou Ron, muito sensato, entre garfadas – e gosta do Malfoy.

- Obrigado, Ron. Isso fez eu me sentir muito melhor.

Hermione riu e eles terminaram a refeição em silêncio. Foram para a cama preparando-se para o interrogatório. Esperavam ter respostas para perguntas que lhes intrigavam há muito tempo.

_Ele estava parado na borda da floresta e se via na clareira. As rajadas de vento eram como açoites, que faziam seus cabelos claros chicotearem em seu rosto, causando ardência em seus olhos, mas ele não ousava fechá-los. Não ousava nem ao menos se mover._

_A sua volta tudo era escuridão, e ele só conseguia distinguir a si mesmo e dois homens a sua frente. Ele não sabia qual dos dois ele desprezava mais. Lucius Malfoy ou o Lord das Trevas._

_Draco se via em frente dos dois, desprotegido e sem varinha, o rosto manchado com sangue. O olhar vigilante dos homens não desviava dele, desdenhando e o ofendendo, mas, de alguma forma, o rapaz não os ouvia. Mas estava com medo.Precisava cumprir a promessa que fizera. _

_Precisava tirar sua mãe daquela loucura em que Lucius os havia colocado. Viu quando o Lord apontou a varinha para ele com seus dedos longos e finos, e só então escutou a voz de seu pai, carregada de desprezo._

_- Ela não vai sair daqui, garoto. Não com vida. E nem você. Meu filho você não é mais._

_Draco viu os olhos do Lord refulgirem em vermelho, sua voz fria dizer "Avada Kedrava" e o brilho verde ir em direção a Draco, que estava parado._

_Viu seu corpo descrever uma curva com o impacto do feitiço, e a risada do bruxo que tinha lhe lançado a maldição. Seu corpo caído no chão. Morto._

- NÃO!

O loiro sentou na cama com a respiração ofegante. Olhou em volta com desespero, sua respiração voltando, lentamente, ao normal, quando se certificou que estava na Sede da Ordem da Fênix. No antigo quarto de Sirius Black.

Com Harry Potter e seus parceiros de aventura há poucas portas de distância. Estava seguro. Ao menos por enquanto.

Voltou a deitar e fechou os olhos com força, concentrando-se em impedir que as imagens do sonho voltassem. Seu corpo caído. A risada do Lord. O olhar frio de seu próprio pai. Sacudiu a cabeça e ligou a luz do abajur de sua cabeceira. Pegou a varinha e convocou um livro qualquer de sua mala.

Eram 5 horas da manhã. Leria até que o sono viesse. Passou os olhos por páginas e páginas, sem conseguir ficar lendo por mais que cinco segundos sem que as imagens voltassem.

Quando o relógio marcou sete horas, levantou-se, se vestiu e desceu até a cozinha, para tomar o café da manhã.

Qualquer coisa, até a companhia da sangue-ruim ou o pobretão, até mesmo do elfo que lhe servira a noite passada, para que não tivesse que pensar no que tinha visto aquela noite. Chegando ao pé da escada, percebeu que não fazia idéia de onde a cozinha ficava. Ninguém havia lhe mostrado a casa e ele não tinha perguntado.

Foi passando por todas as portas e cômodos, abrindo-os um por um. Até que abriu a porta de uma sala, que parecia uma sala de música. Prateleiras contendo partituras cobriam boa parte das paredes, alguns armários com instrumentos dentro, um violino, algumas flautas de diferentes tamanhos.

Mas o que realmente chamou a atenção de Draco foi o grande piano de cauda que havia bem ao centro da sala. O instrumento estava sobre um tapete negro e desgastado e brilhava com destaque em meio à poeira generalizada do local.

Aproximando-se, notou entalhes nas laterais e no banco que ficava à frente. Prata oxidada. Erguendo uma sobrancelha, Draco imaginou que a família Black tinha certa obsessão por este material.

Levantou a tampa do teclado e correu os dedos pelas delicadas teclas de marfim. Ele adorava tocar piano. O som lhe acalmava. Narcissa havia feito questão que ele aprendesse quando criança e, apesar de ter reclamado nas primeiras lições, descobrira logo que a música lhe dava um imenso prazer.

Muito poucas pessoas sabiam disso, entretanto. Ele sempre escondera o fato, nem ele mesmo sabendo o porquê. Contemplou as teclas mais uma vez e considerou seriamente a possibilidade de se sentar ali e tocar. Fazia mais de um ano que não tentava.

Quando se afastou para mover o banquinho, notou uma pequena figura em um canto. Tão achatada contra a parede que parecia querer sumir nela. Contornando o piano, ele foi até a frente da criaturinha e encontrou os olhos arregalados de Dobby fixos nele, com absoluto pânico estampado no rosto.

- Então é aqui que veio parar, elfo? Tsc, tsc. – ele balançou a cabeça – Que vergonha sair de uma casa nobre para trabalhar para um bando de sangue ruins e mestiços.

Dobby pareceu reunir toda a coragem que tinha e quando falou, foi num tom esganiçado.

- O antigo senhor de Dobby não vai falar assim. Todos daqui são muito bons e justos, e tratam Dobby muito bem. Harry Potter paga salário pra Dobby e não faz Dobby esmagar os dedos no forno quando Dobby faz algo errado. Ele é o novo mestre de Dobby, e Dobby está muito feliz.

- Novo mestre? – o loiro perguntou com um sorriso malicioso – Então quer dizer que se eu mandar você não vai obedecer?

Os olhos da criaturinha arregalaram-se ainda mais e ele engoliu em seco.

- Não, Dobby não vai.

- Vamos ver então. – disse o rapaz, divertido. – Eu quero que você pule em um pé só, elfo. Agora. – ele disse a última palavra como se fosse uma ameaça, e Dobby mordeu o lábio tentando não cumprir a ordem, mas não conseguiu. Sem conseguir se controlar começou a pular, e Draco riu.

Elfos domésticos nunca se desfaziam completamente de seus antigos donos.

- Deixe-o em paz, Malfoy. – disse Granger da porta da sala, num tom de voz que beirava o ódio. Draco olhou para ela e suspirou.

Que garota que não sabia respeitar um momento de diversão alheio. A morena foi até lá e segurou o elfo, que conseguiu parar de pular e disparou para fora da sala, deixando Malfoy sozinho com uma Granger muito irritada.

- Não consegue deixar de ser um idiota nem por um segundo, Malfoy? – ela perguntou, os olhos faiscando com raiva e desprezo.

- Não consegue deixar de ser uma sangue-ruim intrometida nem por um segundo, Granger? – ele retrucou, com voz arrastada, saindo da sala.

Seguiu o corredor, e logo o som de café da manhã sendo preparado e de conversas matutinas lhe guiou até a cozinha mal iluminada e sombria. Entrou ali e notou que não havia sido o único a acordar cedo. Parecia que o interrogatório teria metade da Ordem como platéia. Assim que entrou no local, Kreacher veio em sua direção, puxando uma cadeira para que o loiro sentasse e servindo-lhe o café.

O silêncio dominou o lugar enquanto comiam. Ninguém estava confortável com a companhia de Draco e ele se perguntava como tanta gente podia viver junta sem se sentir sufocado.

Começou a refeição e conteve um sorriso quando percebeu que Dobby lhe olhava com o canto do olho, os olhos expressando puro terror. Olhou em volta para analisar as demais expressões.

Granger olhava feio para ele a cada cinco segundos, e Weasley tinha as orelhas em fogo. A cabeça de fósforo da irmã dele lhe lançava olhares carregados de desprezo; McGonagall evitava seu rosto, com certeza lembrando-se da cena no alto da torre de astronomia. Nada de novo até aí.

Mas percebeu duas pessoas que lhe observavam de maneira diferente. Remus Lupin estava lhe analisando discretamente, com um olhar bastante curioso, como se estivesse querendo fazer uma pergunta, mas não achasse que fosse o momento adequado. E Potter lhe encarava com algo no olhar, algo que parecia... Pena?

Potter estava com pena dele? O pensamento de que alguém estava com pena dele lhe deixou desconcertado e irritado. Quem era Potter para ter pena dele? Um garoto idiota, que não via hora de morrer, sempre arriscando o pescoço pelas coisas mais estúpidas.

Ficou tão perturbado que até perdeu a fome. Empurrando o prato para longe, encarou Harry diretamente e lhe lançou o olhar de maior desprezo que conseguiu produzir.

- E então, Potter. Vamos logo acabar com esse interrogatório. Onde vai ser?

- Na sala da tapeçaria. – foi Lupin quem respondeu. – Você pode ir à frente e esperar lá, enquanto terminamos de tomar café, se quiser. – o tom de voz dele era agradável e gentil, como se quisesse reconfortá-lo, e isso irritou Draco mais ainda.

Que bando de gente idiota. Não sabiam como tratar um inimigo? Ficavam todos educados e lhe tratando bem. Será que eles pensavam que se algum deles caísse na mão dos Comensais seria assim? Imaginavam que se algum deles virasse um traidor e se tornasse partidário do Lord das Trevas seria recebido de braços abertos como eles estavam fazendo com ele?

Ele tinha quase matado Dumbledore, ele tinha infernizado a vida daqueles Grifinórios o máximo que pôde e como pagamento eles lhe davam um ótimo quarto e um elfo doméstico?

Por Merlin, como eram burros. O mundo não funcionava assim.

A regra não era "seja sempre bom com os outros", mas "seja razoavelmente bom com quem lhe interessa". Era tratando seus inimigos assim que eles pretendiam ganhar a guerra? Mesmo que Draco não estivesse mais apoiando os Comensais, eles não eram seus amigos.

Não podiam confiar tão cegamente nele, era estupidez. Suspirando, o loiro levantou-se, contendo-se para não balançar a cabeça em exasperação com sua linha de raciocínio.

Kreacher foi à sua frente para mostrar o caminho e, enquanto andava, Draco refletia que era ótimo que eles pudessem sair daquela confusão logo, pois ele não via futuro para o mundo mágico da Inglaterra independente de que lado vencesse.

Pelo menos, não futuro para gente como ele. Entrando na sala, dispensou o elfo com um aceno de cabeça e observou o lugar; a grande árvore genealógica da família Black estava semi-escondida atrás de um grande cortinado em tons de vermelho e dourado que parecia ser uma aquisição recente.

Andou até uma cristaleira que continha poucos objetos, a maior parte dela estava vazia. E o que ainda restava ali dentro era de prata oxidada. Novamente. Analisando de perto, Draco concluiu que havia, realmente, uma beleza diferente naquele material.

Não era brilhante como a prata normal e não era ordinário como o alumínio ou o bronze. Nem ostensivo como ouro. Era belo por ser simples. Pegou uma pequena placa que estava em uma das prateleiras do armário, que parecia estar sem inscrição alguma.

Era como um pequeno quadro, as bordas trabalhadas em baixo relevo com linhas tênues entremeadas com outras mais grossas, mas no meio do pequeno quadro, nada. Apenas a prata. Intrigado puxou sua varinha e ia tentar um feitiço revelador, por pura curiosidade, quando ouviu uma voz vinda de um dos quadros.

- "Lê chemin de l'astucieux est tourjours un chemin isolé".

Ao som das palavras, desenhou-se em meio ao quadro a mesma sentença, só que em inglês.

"The path of the Sly is always a lonely path".

- O caminho do astuto é sempre um caminho solitário. – Draco recitou e olhou em volta, para localizar o quadro que havia falado.

Phinea Nigellus observava o rapaz também.

- Eles deixaram esse quadro para trás, no "expurgo" que a casa sofreu, porque não souberam ativar o encanto. Um antigo lema dos Sonserinos. Há quem afirme que quem disse a frase originalmente foi Salazar Slytherin, embora eu discorde, já que o original é em Francês.

- E como sabe que eu não vou botá-lo fora agora? Eu posso ter passado para o lado deles e querer mostrar o quão nobre eu sou. – Draco disse, num tom desafiador. O quadro lhe olhou reprovadoramente.

- Porque ser astuto, ser um autêntico Slytherin, é como uma aura que envolve a pessoa. Você tem isso em você. É um Sonserino. Você sempre vai estar em primeiro lugar na sua vida. E por isso sempre vai ser solitário.

- Obrigado. – disse Draco, sentindo certo orgulho, e vendo seu desprezo pelo quadro diminuir.

- Não era exatamente um elogio, mas... Guarde o quadro com você. Essa gente não sabe valorizá-lo. E, assim que descobrirem o lema aí, são capazes de colocá-lo fora. – ele completou com óbvio ressentimento.

Draco mirou a placa por um momento e colocou-a no bolso do casaco. Era uma bonita peça. Ouviu a porta abrir e os membros da Ordem entraram. Draco sentou-se em uma poltrona e esperou enquanto eles se acomodavam. Sofás e poltronas foram conjurados e mudados de posição, de forma a ficarem dispostos em um semicírculo, de frente para o loiro.

Quando todos estavam prontos, McGonagall limpou a garganta, atraindo a atenção de Draco para ela.

- Bom, Sr. Malfoy. Vamos começar logo. Nós perguntamos e o senhor responde com a verdade.

- Não vão usar Veritaserum? – ele indagou, franzindo o cenho, intrigado. Ele poderia mentir para todos eles e eles jamais saberiam.

Burrice extrema seria um pré-requisito obrigatório para ser membro da Ordem da Fênix?

- Não, Sr. Malfoy. Algumas de nossas perguntas talvez sejam subjetivas, e as suas respostas poderiam se basear em suas crenças, que seriam verdade para o senhor; e não em fatos, que são o que nos interessam, nos induzindo ao erro por estar sob efeito de uma poção da verdade.

Hum. Não eram tão burros afinal. Descobrir isso era um alívio.

- Certo. Vamos logo com isso então. O que querem saber?

- Severus Snape. – disse Lupin, com um ar decidido, apesar do ar contrafeito de Minerva e do olhar de ódio que Potter produziu ao ouvir o nome, - ele esteve todos esses anos trabalhando apenas para o lado das Trevas? Estava decido a nos trair desde sempre, ou só recentemente?

- Nenhum dos dois. – declarou o loiro, com simplicidade, recostando-se na poltrona.

- Como assim? – perguntou Ron, levemente irritado, as orelhas assumindo o conhecido tom avermelhado.

- Nenhum dos dois. – Draco repetiu. – Qual a vantagem de escolher um lado? Qual a vantagem de arriscar seu pescoço declarando-se leal a algum deles, se você pode passar informações para ambos e ter sua segurança garantida quando qualquer um deles vencer? Snape só optou pelo Lord porque tinha feito um Voto Perpétuo. Ou cumpria minha missão ou morria. De outra forma, ele teria continuado agente duplo até o fim. E então declarado sua inabalável lealdade ao lado definitivamente vencedor.

- Isso é traição! – exclamou Hermione indignada – E covardia!

- Não. – afirmou Draco, em tom esclarecedor, balançando a cabeça lentamente em negação e encarando Granger – É esperteza. Ele passou muitas informações valiosas para vocês. Mais do que o Lord ou qualquer Comensal imagina. Coisas que realmente os ajudaram. Ele valeu por cada uma das ações que vocês tomaram em seu favor. E muitas também para o lado das Trevas. Manteve um equilíbrio. Não havia chance de ele sair perdedor, se não fosse pelo incidente em Hogwarts.

- Então foi por isso que nos procurou? – perguntou Harry, com um ódio redobrado pela frieza do loiro ao falar na morte de Dumbledore – Quer ser agente duplo também, como seu professor favorito?

- Não, Potter. – declarou o rapaz, ainda frio – Eu pensei que já tinha deixado isso claro, mas talvez você leve um certo tempo para processar informações simples. Dou todas as informações que eu já tenho, mas não vou colher mais nenhuma. Quero minha mãe e eu fora desta guerra. Só isso.

- E seu pai? – perguntou Fred, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Meu pai é um homem adulto. Ele toma as próprias decisões.

- Sua mãe também é adulta... – começou Ron, para ser interrompido pelo loiro.

- Sim, Weasley, ela é. E foi idéia dela que eu viesse pedir ajuda à Ordem. Ela não quer mais estar envolvida nesta história, principalmente depois da morte de tia Bella. E eu também não. Meu pai tem outras opiniões. Não vejo sentido em pôr minha vida em risco pela ascensão de outra pessoa ao poder. Ele vê. Ponto final. Podemos ir ao que interessa agora ou vão querer discutir minha infância também? – concluiu exasperado.

O interrogatório seguiu por boa parte da manhã e Malfoy percebeu que o Trio Maravilha havia trocado olhares significativos quando ele mencionou que havia uma espécie de guarda permanente em alguns lugares dos quais ele só conhecia um: uma velha mansão trouxa abandonada, próxima a um povoado também trouxa, chamado Little Hampton.

Não que ele se importasse. Se alguma informação era relevante ou não, não importava mesmo. O que valia era que em troca delas ele teria sua vida de volta.

E sua mãe também teria a dela. Ainda lhe revoltava o fato de que Lucius havia obrigado Narcissa a receber a Marca Negra para provar a lealdade da família toda quando Draco falhou em sua tarefa.

Sua mãe não tinha o espírito de Comensal. E nem ele, para falar a verdade. Pouco antes da hora do almoço, resolveram parar com as perguntas. Já tinham dados para conferir e suspeitas a confirmar, de modo que decidiram interromper o interrogatório por aquele dia.

Draco subiu para seu quarto e almoçou lá, não desejando ficar na companhia daquelas pessoas por nem mais um segundo.

Não quando eles acabaram descobrindo tanto sobre sua família. Muito mais do que ele desejava que a Ordem, ou pelo menos Potter, soubessem. Acabou adormecendo pelo cansaço. Tanto a sessão de perguntas quanto o pesadelo que havia tido lhe deixaram exausto.

Acordou algumas horas depois. Já estava escuro. Pela janela que havia ficado aberta, ele conseguia ver a noite chuvosa que fazia lá fora. Tudo estava anormalmente quieto. Nenhum barulho de gente saindo ou chegando. Sem conversas nos corredores.

Levantando-se, o loiro se perguntou onde estariam todos e porque não haviam lhe avisado, se é que ele ficaria sozinho. Mas então decidiu que não se importava.

Melhor se estivesse mesmo sozinho. Saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas.

Estava certo. Ninguém na casa toda. Os elfos estavam na cozinha e o resto da mansão estava vazia.

Lembrou-se do piano que, na verdade, passara boa parte do dia em sua cabeça. Subiu até o seu quarto e pegou a garrafa de vinho que havia guardado do jantar da noite anterior e foi até a sala de música fechando a porta.

Tocar piano, o poder de fazer dos sons díspares das teclas, melodias, lhe acalmava. Fazia ele se sentir bem. E isso era uma coisa de que ele estava precisando muito.

Conjurou uma taça e despejou o vinho dentro dela, tomando um gole. Apenas o som da chuva batendo na janela e as sombras que se formavam lá fora quando algum raio cruzava o céu.

Sentou-se ao piano, ficando de costas para a porta e levantando a tampa do teclado, removendo a peça de veludo negro que cobria as teclas. Experimentou algumas notas e verificou que o instrumento estava afinado. Deveria ser encantado.

Começou lentamente a tocar notas, sem realmente executar uma música. Apenas para se reacostumar a tocar. Muito lentamente começou a tocar uma de suas peças favoritas, Moonlight Sonatta, de Beethoven.

Sim, fora composta por um trouxa, mas que com certeza deveria ter alma de bruxo.

A melodia não era rápida ou alegre, e, mesmo em seus momentos mais leves, conservava algo de triste em cada nota. Draco gostava disso.

Música suave, sem a pressa de correr os dedos pelos teclados preocupando-se apenas com a correção de cada nota. Gostava daquela música. Não era uma peça longa, mas ele tocava somente ela, repetidamente.

Por vezes parava e tomava um gole de vinho. Por outras se mostrava zangado quando não tocava alguma nota corretamente, e recomeçava tudo mais uma vez.

Não sabia por quanto tempo poderia ficar ali, apenas tocando piano e saboreando vinho.

Mas ficaria feliz se pudesse ser parar sempre. Só ele e a música. Realmente não conseguia pensar em mais nada de que precisasse.

X-X-X

Harry olhou para a janela de seu quarto. Já estava escuro e uma chuva contínua desabava lá fora. Ele passara a tarde toda trancado ali, estudando e pesquisando. Ginny havia ido para A Toca com a mãe, os gêmeos foram trabalhar, os professores tinham missões a cumprir e Ron e Mione... Bom, eles precisavam de um tempo só para eles.

Então, quando eles avisaram que iam sair, Harry decidiu ficar. Ótima tarde. Ele e Draco Malfoy, trancados em Grimmauld Place.

Embora o Sonserino não tivesse dado as caras durante nenhum momento. Provavelmente estava trancafiado no quarto, reclamando de alguma coisa ou fazendo o que fosse que pessoas como ele faziam para se distrair. Decidiu descer até a cozinha procurar algo para comer.

Quando chegou à escada escutou algo estranho, parecia... Um piano? Quem estaria tocando piano? Ele nem sabia que o piano daquela casa funcionava. Aproximou-se da sala de música e parou para escutar. Definitivamente, alguém ali tocava uma música muito triste. E tocava muito bem.

Harry abriu a porta muito cuidadosamente para ver quem estava lá dentro. E reprimiu a custo uma exclamação de susto quando viu os cabelos loiros de Draco. Draco Malfoy sabia tocar piano? Que coisa mais estranha.

Fechou a porta novamente e ficou ali, escutando a música. O loiro tocava realmente muito bem e parecia tão em paz ali, que o moreno não teve coragem de interrompê-lo.

Mas também não saiu da sala. Estava gostando da música. Depois de alguns minutos, Draco terminou a melodia e sorriu com a execução perfeita. Nem uma única nota fora do lugar.

Tinha perdido a noção do tempo, e levantou-se para andar um pouco.

Assim que virou para trás, deu de cara com Potter, o observando com um olhar curioso.

O sangue de Draco ferveu. Ele pensava que estava sozinho ou não teria dado mais uma oportunidade para que mais uma vez, exatamente como no banheiro da escola, Potter o encontrasse em um momento íntimo. Algo que ele não queria partilhar com ninguém, muito menos com A Esperança Adolescente do Mundo Bruxo.

- O que faz aqui, Potter? – o loiro perguntou, em voz baixa, mas transbordando de raiva.

- A última vez que eu conferi, Malfoy, eu morava aqui. Por acaso essa é a minha casa.

Draco apenas o observou. Tinha estado tão despreocupado enquanto estava ao piano. Por que Potter tinha esse imã para estragar qualquer coisa de bom que acontecesse na vida dele?

- Ótimo. – disse o loiro, indo em direção à porta. Mas Harry estava bem na frente dela e não se moveu, apenas encarou Draco.

- Você toca piano muito bem.

- Obrigado. – respondeu o loiro, contrariado – Pode sair da minha frente agora?

- Não sabia que tinha talentos artísticos, Malfoy. – Draco olhou para cima, controlando a irritação e jogou os braços no ar, exasperado.

- O que é que você quer, Potter? – perguntou, soando aborrecido.

- Conversar. – respondeu Harry. E era a verdade. Ele sentia seus sentimentos a respeito de Malfoy ficarem cada vez mais confusos. A vida dele não deveria ser nada fácil. E, apesar de ainda não gostar do loiro, sentia uma vontade quase involuntária de ajudá-lo.

Malfoy era tão sozinho. Harry às vezes pensava em como seria sua vida sem os seus amigos e simplesmente não conseguia nem suportar o pensamento. Eles eram tudo para Harry.

E Malfoy não tinha amigos.

Não que ele merecesse algum, mas, ele já não era mais um Comensal, queria se afastar dali; talvez, com a abordagem certa, Malfoy não teria conserto?

- Para quê? – perguntou Draco, parecendo abismado.

- Por que não? – indagou Harry, dando de ombros – Não tem mais ninguém em casa, se não conversarmos nós, teremos que falar com os elfos. E apesar de eu gostar muito do Dobby, conversa não é algo que ele saiba manter muito bem.

Draco o encarou com desprezo. Entendeu, na hora, o que Potter estava tentando fazer.

- Ora, ora, ora. Harry Potter, o defensor da bondade e pilar da retidão moral, querendo conversar com um ex-Comensal da morte? Que atitude nobre! Que personalidade maravilhosa, não Potter? Com essa capacidade ilimitada de perdoar os que erram. Só deixe-me esclarecer uma coisa, Potter: eu não quero perdão. Não me importo com nada do que vocês fazem. E se acha que por me tratar bem, vão ter algum espião ou algo assim, esqueça. Eu não quero amigos, Potter. Eu não preciso deles.

- O que você quer dizer, Malfoy? Mais um espião?

- É, Potter, eu já entendi seu jogo. Vai tentar me tratar bem e me fazer confiar em vocês e então vão me pedir para voltar a ser Comensal e espionar. Pois bem, eu não vou fazer isso. Não me interessa quão bem vocês me tratem, eu estou fora. Eu não sou contra o que está certo. E eu não apóio o que está errado. Eu só estou fazendo o meu caminho e eu vou embora. E não dou a mínima para quem de vocês vai vencer essa guerra. Então nem desperdice seu tempo tentando ser amigável Potter, nada vai me fazer mudar de idéia.

Harry analisava Draco e de repente sentiu um sentimento sufocar a raiva que ele vinha sentindo desde que o loiro havia chegado ali. Pena. Muita, muita, pena daquela criatura solitária que não entendia nem mesmo que alguém pudesse querer conversar com outra pessoa sem interesses escusos por trás disso.

- Eu não estou tentando te comprar para nosso lado, Malfoy.

Draco fez um som de descrença e virou de costas para o moreno. Harry o olhou de cima a baixo e balançou a cabeça, com um sorriso triste no rosto.

- Mas eu sinto tanta pena de você, Malfoy. Tanta.

Draco voltou-se para Potter novamente.

- O quê? – perguntou numa voz que era quase um sussurro de tão baixa, mas mesmo assim ameaçadora.

- Isso mesmo, pena. Que tipo de pessoa você se tornou, Malfoy? Que tipo de gente te criou assim? Eu não conheci meus pais e fui criado com o que há de pior no mundo e mesmo assim, eles não me causaram tanto dano quanto alguém causou a você. Você é tão sozinho, Malfoy. Nunca deixa ninguém se aproximar. Eu ofereci uma conversa e você acha que por trás disso tem interesses próprios. Por que teria? Você não vale uma conversa? Você diz se ter em tão alta conta, com esse ar frio e essa arrogância, é tudo fachada? Nada do que você diz a seu respeito é verdadeiro? De que adianta ter sangue-puro e não ter ninguém que te apóie? Você é patético Malfoy. É a criatura mais digna de pena que eu jamais conheci. Tão cheio de crenças absurdas; esse jeito de que é melhor que o resto da humanidade e essa fala arrastada como se não precisasse desperdiçar seu tempo com os reles mortais. Você é frio, Malfoy. E o pior de tudo é que gosta disso. Vai estar sempre sozinho, e isso é tão triste que eu tenho pena de você desde agora, porque nunca vai saber como é se sentir bem por estar ao lado de alguém em quem confiar e que confie em você. Você é tão fraco que não permite que ninguém se aproxime para que não explorem suas fraquezas. Diz que não precisa de amigos, mas nunca teve um para saber se precisaria deles ou não. Eu tenho pena de você. Já senti raiva e ódio, mas você não é digno nem mesmo desses sentimentos. Porque você só é digno de pena.

Draco ficou encarando Harry e viu que as palavras do outro não saíam com raiva, mas com condescendência, em um tom baixo, expressando um pouco de tristeza. Como se fosse algo que ele tivesse acabado de constatar, e que realmente lhe deixasse triste.

E Draco não sabia o que responder. Simplesmente não sabia. Porque não conseguia perceber quanto daquilo era apenas bobagem sentimental típica dos Grifinórios...

E quanto daquilo era verdade. Harry apenas o encarou mais uma vez e deu as costas saindo da sala e fechando a porta atrás de si. Deixando para trás um Malfoy completamente perplexo.

X-X-X

Dias se passaram e nem Malfoy ou Harry mencionaram aquela conversa. Draco ainda não sabia direito o que pensar. A cada vez que relembrava as palavras do moreno chegava a uma conclusão diferente, então havia decido fingir que nada daquilo acontecera.

Harry não queria trazer o assunto à tona mais uma vez. Achava que havia ido longe demais.

Os interrogatórios continuavam a cada momento livre que os membros da Ordem dispunham. E, quando haviam colhido dados suficientes, e já tinham certeza que a fuga de Draco não era apenas um plano para que ele se infiltrasse na Ordem, começaram a trabalhar em uma maneira de tirar Narcissa e Draco do alcance de Voldemort.

Mas primeiro, tinham que tirar Narcissa da mansão Malfoy. Por mais que o loiro não gostasse de admitir, a idéia de Hermione era a que eles tentariam levar a cabo. Retirar Narcissa Malfoy da Mansão como se fosse um seqüestro. Não avisariam nem mesmo a ela, esperariam o dia em que seus espiões entre os Comensais avisassem que Lucius estaria longe de Londres e a removeriam do lugar.

Draco não gostava muito desse plano, mas se era o que eles tinham... E havia muitas chances de que desse certo. Ele havia morado naquela casa a vida toda, conhecia cada palmo e cada segredo do lugar, não teriam problemas em entrar ou sair.

E duvidava que seu pai tivesse alterado algum dos feitiços de segurança. Lucius jamais imaginaria que ele os estivesse traindo. Draco havia desaparecido em uma missão. Simplesmente não voltara. A maioria dos Comensais julgava que ele estava morto. Ele esperava que seu pai pensasse o mesmo.

Mas isso levava a algo que ele não queria, que era se envolver pessoalmente na missão.

Uma vez que ele estivesse lá, se fossem pegos, adeus às chances de fingir que era tudo um seqüestro. Lucius saberia de tudo na hora em que o visse. Sabia melhor do que ninguém que a esposa e o filho compartilhavam uma aversão imensa à idéia de se tornarem Comensais e que só haviam feito isso para permanecerem vivos.

Foi uma tarde ensolarada de quarta-feira que decidiram quando colocar seu plano em ação. Na madrugada de domingo invadiriam a mansão Malfoy, sem terem certeza de que Lucius não estaria lá. Não que ele pudesse ficar residindo na Mansão Malfoy, mas ele aparecia com freqüência suficiente para que fosse provável que estivesse por perto o dia em que tentariam tirar sua mulher e filho do país.

Por isso escolheram o domingo, que, segundo Malfoy, era o dia em que o Lord preferia fazer suas reuniões, e as chances de Lucius estar na mansão eram bastante reduzidas.

A missão não exigiria muito esforço, pelo menos não na primeira parte. Narcissa não reagiria, nem se negaria a ir com eles.

Era apenas uma questão de irem com uma escolta forte o suficiente para parecer um seqüestro e para que nada os atrasasse.

A verdadeira dificuldade residia em desaparecer com os dois Malfoy depois que deixassem a mansão. Para isso, um forte esquema havia sido preparado. Mãe e filho partiriam para Áustria, na noite de domingo, e teriam que trocar seus nomes. Desapareceriam com todos os recursos de proteção que a Ordem tinha a seu dispor.

Draco ficava mais nervoso a cada dia que passava. As sensações de alívio por se ver livre daquilo tudo; medo, por se envolver em algo tão arriscado, e excitação pelo dia em que tudo isso se tornaria possível cresciam dentro dele, o deixando irritadiço e propenso a ataques ferinos e sarcásticos quando provocado, ou mesmo quando alguém lhe dirigia a palavra.

Às vezes desaparecia por horas e a maioria pensava que ele estava em seu quarto, mas Harry tinha certeza que o loiro se escondia na sala do piano, com um feitiço silenciador.

E tinha razão.

Era lá que Draco passava grande parte do seu tempo livre, o que era muito. E foi lá que Harry o encontrou, às três horas da manhã do domingo. Sentado ao piano, tocando a mesma música, parecendo muito pálido e nervoso, mesmo por trás de sua máscara de irritação ao ver Harry destrancar a porta com um feitiço.

- Você realmente deveria dormir, Malfoy. Não vai estar exatamente ajudando se dormir no meio da missão ou algo assim. – o moreno disse, sentando-se na única poltrona da sala, que ficava perto da porta, de maneira que quem estivesse ao piano ficava de costas para ela.

- E por que você não está dormindo em vez de estar aqui me incomodando, Potter? – o loiro perguntou, entretanto, sem a mesma força na irritação de sempre. Não queria admitir, mas não conseguia dormir e nem o piano estava lhe ajudando a relaxar.

- Por que não gosto de saber que alguém está andando por essa casa a noite toda enquanto eu durmo. Isso me deixa nervoso. – ele respondeu, pensativo e em voz baixa.

Draco virou-se no banco onde estava sentado e encarou o moreno. O que será que motivava aquela pessoa a fazer o que ele fazia? Arriscar o pescoço para ajudar qualquer um. Acordar às três da manhã para fazer companhia a uma pessoa que era seu inimigo declarado. Como podiam existir pessoas assim, tão desprendidas de si próprias, para quem qualquer um era mais importante do que ele mesmo?

- Eu não vou atacar ninguém enquanto dorme, sabe, Potter? Vocês são minha única chance de escapar daqui e eu não pretendo desperdiçá-la. – ele disse sério.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Malfoy. – Harry começou a se explicar, com um pouco de irritação, quando notou um sorriso aparecer nos lábios de Malfoy. Um sorriso diferente, não era frio, ou arrogante, ou malicioso, era divertido. Malfoy tinha feito uma brincadeira. Com Harry Potter. "Nossa", Harry pensou, "isso é estranho". E então sorriu.

- Mas nunca dá para saber o que se esperar de um Sonserino. Olhe só você, por exemplo, quem diria que você sabe tocar piano?

Draco suspirou e olhou para as teclas atrás de si, o sorriso se desfazendo no mesmo instante.

- Minha mãe quis que eu aprendesse. Teve que me forçar a ir às primeiras aulas, mas depois eu ia por prazer. Tocar piano é maravilhoso. É uma das poucas maneiras que eu me sinto livre. E eu devo isso à minha mãe. É por ela que eu estou fazendo isso, sabe? Ela não merece ter de ser uma Comensal por causa das crenças absurdas do meu pai. Realmente não merece.

- Ela é... sabe, uma boa mãe? – Harry perguntou, um tanto embaraçado. Sempre tivera curiosidade para saber como seria a família Malfoy.

Draco sorriu, tristemente.

- A melhor. Meu pai também não era ruim. Pelo menos até o Lord voltar. Depois disso, ele parece meio... Obcecado. É por isso que quero ir embora.

Um silêncio perturbador desceu sobre a sala. "Eu estou discutindo minha vida familiar com Harry Potter, às três da manhã, no dia da minha fuga." Draco pensou, "se isso não é o momento mais estranho que eu tive na minha vida, eu não sei o que foi." O loiro se levantou e declarou que iria dormir. Foram os dois em direção a porta e chegaram lá juntos, estendendo a mão para a maçaneta.

Encaram-se por um breve momento, antes que Draco se apressasse e saísse da sala.

O olhar de Potter lhe deixava nervoso. Foi para seu quarto e tentou dormir, pelo menos algumas horas, tentando esquecer que percebera que Potter não estava tranqüilo ao fitar seus olhos também.

Foi acordado duas horas depois por Kreacher. Dispensou o elfo com uma ordem rude e começou a se vestir. Sentia-se exausto e com uma sensação estranha, um frio o estômago, excitação e medo, alívio e hesitação, tudo junto.

Foi para a cozinha aonde os outros que iriam para a mansão com ele já estavam esperando.

Potter, Weasley, Lupin e um outro homem negro e alto, que ele não conhecia, mas que pensava já ter visto no Ministério, eram os que o acompanhariam. Granger também iria, apesar dos protestos do namorado.

Às cinco e meia todos já estavam prontos para aparatar no jardim da frente da mansão Malfoy, o único lugar em que a aparatação era possível.

O lugar havia sido estudado e observado, mas mesmo assim, quando se viu em frente à casa onde Malfoy havia crescido, Harry pensou conseguir entender um pouco melhor toda a personalidade do garoto.

O lugar era enorme. No ar frio e ainda orvalhado da manhã, a visão da casa parecia intimidadora, mas, ainda assim, belíssima. Seguiram Malfoy em silêncio enquanto ele traçava um caminho obviamente conhecido pelas muitas árvores e flores do jardim. Draco ia à frente murmurando pequenos contra-feitiços ou evitando as armadilhas que ele sabia que havia no caminho.

Entraram na casa pela porta dos fundos, sem querer chamar a atenção mais do que necessário. Narcissa costumava acordar cedo. Uma das razões pelas quais tinham decidido resgatá-la de madrugada. As chances eram de que estivesse sozinha.

Mal chegaram a entrar todos, no entanto, quando uma mulher muito loura e pálida surgiu na entrada da cozinha. Varinha em punho e um olhar que expressava claramente medo.

Quando reconheceu Draco em meio àquelas pessoas, em sua maioria desconhecida, a loura não conteve-se e desfez-se em lágrimas, lançando-se ao pescoço do filho e murmurando diversas coisas ininteligíveis, mas que entre as quais se reconhecia "ah, está bem" e "isso é loucura".

- Mãe. – disse Draco afastando-se um pouco para fazer Narcissa olhar em seus olhos. – Mãe, eu estou bem, ok? – ele afirmou, encarando-a de maneira reconfortante. Sentia o ódio crescer em seu peito como nunca.

Ela não era assim, nunca havia sido. Ela era fria, calma, controlada, sempre. Mas aquela situação estava acabando com ela. Aquela guerra estava acabando. Lucius Malfoy a estava enlouquecendo junto com ele. Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça, refazendo-se aos poucos e parando de chorar, parecendo muito envergonhada ao ver a companhia do filho.

- Nós estamos aqui para levar a senhora, está bem? Pegue só o que for realmente necessário. Deixe todo o resto e vamos sair logo daqui.

Narcissa sacudiu a cabeça e respondeu num sussurro.

- Não posso, Draco. Seu pai... – ela disse hesitando, sabendo como o rapaz costumava reagir ultimamente a simples menção de seu pai.

- O que tem ele?

- Ele está aqui. Com outros três. Eles pensam que você está morto, Draco. Seu pai fala nisso o tempo todo. Como você morreu em missão e era um filho maravilhoso. Se ele te ver aqui, vivo, com eles – ela disse, com um olhar de lado para os integrantes da Ordem – ele... Eu não sei o que ele é capaz de fazer.

- É a nossa única chance, mãe. É hoje ou nunca mais. Precisamos ir. Agora.

- Você vai, Draco. Você tem uma chance. Eu posso ficar. Eu agüento, você sabe disso. – repentinamente, ela pareceu voltar a ser a mulher imponente que todos estavam acostumados, levantando-se da cadeira onde havia se jogado – você vai voltar com eles. E vai embora.

Harry percebeu os olhares trocados por King e Lupin. Se Lucius Malfoy estava na casa, era uma chance quase única de conseguirem pegá-lo.

- A prioridade aqui, hoje, é resgatar a Sra. Malfoy e fazer com que ela e o filho cheguem em segurança ao esconderijo. – ele disse, num tom de voz firme, que surpreendeu Draco. – É o nosso único objetivo. – completou, olhando significativamente para os dois.

- A prioridade é salvar meu filho, Potter. Agora vão, antes que seja tarde.

- Tarde? – indagou uma voz arrastada e calma, vindo da porta. Lucius Malfoy estava ali, frio e imperturbável, mas com os olhos faiscando de súbita revolta, ladeado por Nott, Rookwood e Dolohov, que haviam fugido da prisão junto com ele – Então meu filho volta dos mortos em tão boa companhia e é tarde para que ele fique e aprecie a companhia do próprio pai?

Draco não pensou realmente para agir. Sentia tanta raiva, tanto ódio, tanto desprezo, que pela primeira vez na vida, não mediu as conseqüências do que iria fazer. Apenas puxou sua varinha e tentou enfeitiçar seu próprio pai, com uma maldição imperdoável.

Não conseguira usá-la contra Dumbledore, mas contra ele, conseguiria, tinha certeza disso.

Os membros da Ordem também agiram rápido. Puxando também suas varinhas, iniciaram um combate com os outros três, que pareciam ter como objetivo espalhá-los, e não eliminá-los.

Lucius envolveu-se em um escudo que feitiços comuns não eram capazes de quebrar. A maldição de Draco o errou por pouco. Logo, se viram de volta aos jardins, os membros da Ordem sem saber como agir, pois entre eles e os Comensais estavam Draco e Narcissa, então acabaram por apenas se defender dos feitiços lançados, não ousando enfeitiçá-los para não correrem o risco de atingir mãe e filho.

Draco encarava o pai de frente e não prestava atenção em mais nada. Queria tanto poder acabar com ele naquele exato momento.

E, no entanto, Narcissa mantinha-se entre eles, como se soubesse o que ia à cabeça do filho. E do seu marido.

- Lucius – ela disse tentativamente.

- Fique fora disso, Narcissa. Esse pirralho, traidor, precisa aprender uma lição.

- Você que precisa aprender uma lição! – urrou Draco em resposta, tentando mais uma vez amaldiçoar o pai, fazendo um jato verde faiscar de sua varinha, fazendo com que Lucius apenas sorrisse desdenhoso, parecendo fora de si, quando o rapaz errou o alvo mais uma vez.

- Então tente, Draco, tente. Eu achei que você era só incompetente, não conseguia matar um velho a beira da morte, e depois eu pensei que tivesse sido morto em uma missão simples. Mas agora eu vejo que, além disso, você também é burro, garoto. Escolheu o lado errado. Meu filho você não é mais. – e apontou sua varinha para Draco, fazendo com que Narcissa se colocasse na frente do filho.

- Saia daí, Narcissa. Agora. – Lucius ordenou, o ódio transparecendo a cada sílaba e ele parecendo ainda mais fora si.

- A culpa não é dele, Lucius. Eu o mandei procurar a Ordem. Eu elaborei plano. Eu queria ir embora, ele apenas me ajudou.

O ódio que Lucius sentia pareceu redobrar.

- Então eu estou cercado de traidores? É isso? Minha família toda está contra mim? – a voz fria não mais escondia totalmente o ódio que sentia - Sabe o que isso quer dizer, Narcissa? Que vocês não são mais família. Apenas o Lord é.

- O Lord é um fraco, Lucius. E você também, por acreditar tanto nele. – Narcissa declarou, com voz desdenhosa, levantando o queixo e encarando-o friamente. Queria apenas mantê-lo falando, para que não ferisse seu filho – Sabe aonde ele vai chegar, Lucius? A lugar algum. Um mero adolescente, praticamente desprovido de talentos, vai dar um fim à ascensão dele, e se você não parar de agir tão estupidamente, vai cair junto. Nunca imaginei que fraqueza fosse um mal que lhe acometesse, Lucius. É decepcionante.

Draco tentava tirar a mãe de sua frente, mas não conseguia. A fúria que Lucius parecia conter tornava-se cada vez mais evidente a cada palavra que sua esposa dizia. Ela estava atingindo-o fundo, por agredir o Lord, e isso ele não poderia permitir. Eram todos traidores, mereciam morrer.

Sem hesitar nem por um segundo, Lucius lançou a maldição da morte contra a própria esposa, frio como sempre. Apenas vendo o corpo dela cair.

Draco não conseguiu reagir imediatamente. Ele não tinha feito isso. Ele não poderia ter feito.

Viu o corpo de Narcissa cair em câmera lenta a sua frente e então não teve consciência de mais nada.

Estava em choque. Não viu quando Lupin e os outros finalmente conseguiram encurralar os três Comensais, e quando Harry imobilizou Lucius, segundos depois de ele ter matado a própria esposa na frente do único filho.

Só conseguiu levantar o olhar horrorizado do rosto da mãe, quando ouviu Granger chamar seu nome, muito próximo dele e tentar confortá-lo de alguma maneira, mas ele não conseguia entender o que estava sendo dito.

Harry aproximou-se e tocou seu ombro, fazendo com que o loiro se levantasse de onde estava ajoelhado ao lado do corpo da mãe. O moreno não disse nada, apenas encarou os olhos cinza de Draco e o loiro pareceu voltar um pouco mais para a terra.

Ele não tinha condições de aparatar. Sentiu-se ser conduzido por Potter até Grimmauld Place e lá subiu diretamente para seu quarto. Não queria saber o que iriam dizer. Ou fazer. Ou como deveria agir. Queria ficar sozinho.

Trancou a porta atrás de si e vagou pelo quarto alguns momentos, sem saber realmente o que fazer. Sentia-se perdido, não sabia o que esperar, ou o que sentir. Encarou-se no espelho e sentiu raiva de si mesmo.

Fitando seus olhos, via que havia algumas lágrimas lutando para sair deles. "Homens de verdade não choram", era o que seu pai costumava dizer. E homens de verdade faziam o quê? Matavam as pessoas que deveriam cuidar e proteger?

Lucius sempre havia sido um modelo para ele. E agora ele não tinha mais nada. A primeira lágrima escorreu, e a raiva ainda queimava. Era tanta e tão grande e tão intensa, que Draco viu o espelho onde estava refletido repentinamente começar a tremer e um segundo depois, partir-se em diversos pedaços.

Deu as costas para ele e fitou a janela. O sol nascia avermelhado no horizonte. E a culpa o consumia de uma maneira que ele não julgava ser possível. Sua mãe estava morta.

Seu pai tinha perdido as últimas linhas que o ligavam à realidade e era tudo culpa dele. Tudo. Sentiu aquele sentimento inundá-lo e decidiu sucumbir.

Deixou-se escorregar pela parede, ainda fitando o nascer do sol, e ser consumido pela culpa.

Sentiria intensamente. Mas sentiria uma vez só.

X-X-X

Já era quase noite quando Malfoy desceu e foi direto para a sala de música. Sabia que encontraria Potter lá. Simplesmente sabia. O moreno viu Draco entrar e tentou decidir o que tentaria dizer. Não pensava que o loiro fosse aceitar as condolências ou algo assim. Esperou que ele falasse primeiro para então decidir como agir.

- Que horas eu vou? – ele perguntou, com voz firme, embora rouca, o que deixava ainda mais claro, além de seus olhos, que ele havia gastado muito tempo chorando.

- Hum... – Harry hesitou, - às nove. Tudo vai estar pronto às nove. Você vai por chave do portal não-rastreável. Ninguém vai saber onde você vai estar além da pessoa que enfeitiçar a chave.

- E quem vai ser essa pessoa? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

- Eu. – o moreno disse, com simplicidade. O silêncio instalou-se por alguns segundos – Ninguém vai tentar lhe procurar. Todos vão pensar que você está morto, essa notícia vai vazar para os jornais amanhã. Assim como o que aconteceu com sua mãe e a nova prisão de seu pai. Embora eu não ache que ele vá ficar em Azkaban. Houve médicos que nos informaram que ele não está em seu juízo perfeito.

Draco deu um sorriso de satisfação.

- Espero que ele seja atormentado até o último dia de sua vida.

Um silêncio um pouco mais longo.

- Você vai mesmo embora? – indagou o moreno. – Depois de tudo pensamos que você poderia ficar e... Ajudar. – ele concluiu, sentindo-se bobo no momento em que disse as palavras.

- A única pessoa, durante toda a minha vida, que eu tentei ajudar, Potter, está morta. Eu já escolhi meu caminho, independente do que você pense ou pretenda fazer a partir de agora. E não me arrependo disso. E a partir de agora, eu sigo sozinho.

E, dizendo isso, deixou a sala, silencioso e triste. Distante. Mais distante de todos eles do que jamais estivera. E foi assim que continuou, mesmo com outro nome, em outro país, com outras pessoas e outra identidade. Ele continuou sozinho. Toujours Seul.

**Na:**

**Então, essa foi a primeira parte. Não se decepcionem, haverá **_**ação**_** entre os mocinhos na próxima parte, que virá logo, e com certeza, mais rápido se houver Reviews! Então, review e façam uma doida mais feliz!**

**Bjs!**


	2. Nothing Lasts Forever

**(1) Nota descabida da autora sem noção: **Vai haver, mais ali embaixo, o número (1). Quando o número (1) aparecer, é nesse exato momento em que começa a tocar a música** Por una cabeza**, versão instrumental, do filme "Perfume de Mulher". É uma das músicas mais belas que eu jamais ouvi. É um tango. Ela é a trilha da fic, que inspirou toda a cena que vem depois do número (1), que, bem, sendo um tango, vocês conseguem imaginar o que será. Não tem letra, então eu aviso. Bem no numerinho (1). Obrigada.

**Nota necessária da autora**: Eu não disse no capítulo passado, mas _Toujours Seul_ quer dizer Sempre Solitário. _Nothing Lasts Forever_ significa nada dura para sempre. XD. Alguma pista? hehe.

**AVISO**: Há cenas aqui de mocinhos em situações bem íntimas, não gostam, não tem estômago ou acha "eca", fecha a janelinha. XD, Otherwise, curte... Vá em frente. XD

**Nothing lasts forever**

"_O amor, quando se revela,  
Não se sabe revelar.  
Sabe bem olhar p'ra ele,  
Mas não lhe sabe falar.  
Quem quer dizer o que sente  
Não sabe o que há de dizer.  
Fala: parece que mente...  
Cala: parece esquecer..."_

Mirou-se no espelho e tentou, inutilmente, como sempre, arrumar os cabelos rebeldes. Suspirando, começou sua seção diária de análise sobre sua própria vida, hábito que adquirira há mais de um ano. Não era como se ele fosse infeliz. Ele realmente não era. Há três anos a guerra acabara. Há três anos ele podia viver sem a sombra de uma morte iminente ou o sopro de desconfiança e medo que cada movimento não calculado trazia. Há três anos ele tinha sua própria vida em suas mãos, nada que o regesse, nada a ser cumprido, apenas suas vontades e seus próprios sentimentos a serem levados em consideração. Há três anos era livre.  
E há três anos sentia-se como um estranho em meio aos que o rodeavam.  
O fim de tudo aquilo não havia sido nada como ele esperava. Nada do fantasioso conto de fadas envolvendo amores eternos, beijos e lágrimas, felicidade irrestrita e completa. A vida apenas ajustou-se ao seu curso normal mais uma vez, as pessoas voltaram a viver suas rotinas, a idolatrar seus heróis e relembrar seus feitos e a serem felizes de maneira simples, como havia sido antes que a ameaça de Voldemort pairasse sobre suas cabeças mais uma vez.  
Havia tentado, com muito afinco, ter um relacionamento com Ginny. Parecia tão certo que ficariam juntos... Mas não era. Não haviam funcionado como casal, não sem o romantismo épico que a pose de herói trágico lhe dava nos tempos de escola. Agora ele era apenas Harry Potter. Era o que realmente queria ser. E era o que Ginny, finalmente, via. E a ruiva não parecia ter muito interesse em alguém tão prosaico quanto o rapaz que gostava de usar roupas largas, de rir e jogar Quadribol no pomar com seus irmãos.  
A garota parecia, na verdade, muito contente em estar sozinha. O status que adquirira na guerra lhe conferia um brilho particular, ela era famosa por si só, e parecia querer continuar a ser assim, e não ser obscurecida pela fama indesejada que ficar ao lado do "Eleito" trazia.  
De certa forma, não dar certo com Ginny tirou um peso dos ombros do rapaz. Não precisava se esforçar para corresponder às altas expectativas que Ginny nutria quanto a um relacionamento. E a ruiva realmente merecia alguém a sua altura ao seu lado. Mas o moreno não queria estar à altura de ninguém. Queria ser apenas Harry, e só. Nada de perfeição, nada de correção em tudo, nada de fama. Só o Harry.  
Invejava agora o que Ron e Hermione tinham, mais do que o ruivo havia invejado a fama do amigo durante todos os anos de escola. Ele agora trabalhava no Ministério, uma carreira sólida e promissora, na qual se saía muito bem, graças ao renome adquirido por ser o "fiel escudeiro" de Potter. Hermione trabalhava no Ministério também, na Seção de Ligação das Criaturas Mágicas com os Bruxos. Firenze era um grande aliado dela, assim como, surpreendentemente, Dobby, o primeiro elfo doméstico a ter uma varinha, embora ainda tivesse crises existenciais sempre que escutasse alguma ordem, mas Hermione o estava ajudando a lidar com isso.  
Todos os seus amigos, na verdade, levavam agora uma vida calma e satisfatória, colhendo os louros de um trabalho tão duro quanto acabar com bruxos das trevas em tão pouco tempo, sem o peso de algum reconhecimento enorme, no entanto. Seus nomes eram conhecidos, mas não seus rostos e, por isso, tinham o direito de ir e vir, de cometer erros e deslizes. Prazeres que Harry já não tinha mais.  
Todos o olhavam como se ele não pertencesse a este mundo, como se fosse um herói grego saído diretamente de alguma lenda, alguém que estivesse acima dos outros humanos, quando, na verdade, ele nada mais era do que um garoto que havia dado o seu melhor na tarefa que tinha que cumprir, que tivera pais e tutores maravilhosos, dispostos a tudo por ele, amigos talentosos que sempre o haviam ajudado, e muita, muita sorte. Nada havia de extraordinário no que ele havia feito, ele tinha uma tarefa, dera o melhor de si. E conseguira, com realmente muita ajuda, cumpri-la. Fim da história.  
Por esperarem que ele fosse sempre perfeito, o rapaz moreno, de 21 anos, ainda não tinha uma carreira. Relegava-se a fazer pesquisas anônimas que publicava, ou vendia, para o Ministério ou outros grupos interessados, jamais revelando seu verdadeiro nome. Ainda queria, sim, trabalhar como auror, mas o peso que os demais colocavam sobre ele era impensável. Quando cogitou se apresentar para o treinamento, o Ministério já havia lhe feito uma proposta para que chefiasse a Seção. Quando imaginou que, sendo o bom jogador que era, pudesse pleitear algum lugar em um time, seu nome já constava como titular na Seleção da Inglaterra. Tudo isso era lisonjeiro, claro, mas irritante. Ele lutara com todas as suas forças para derrotar Voldemort. Exatamente como seus aliados. Agora, seus aliados lutavam com todas as suas forças pelas suas vidas, suas carreiras, suas batalhas diárias, ao passo de que, para ele, tudo era oferecido de bandeja. Qual era a graça? Será que imaginavam que ele não tinha capacidade? Ele precisava de desafios, de estímulo, de um novo significado para sua vida agora que o mais temido bruxo de todos os tempos havia sido derrotado. Novos objetivos, talvez, um novo lugar para viver, longe de tanta adoração e super proteção.  
Foi pensando nisso que terminou de botar as roupas e sair de sua casa, aparatando para A Toca, onde teria seu jantar semanal com a Família Weasley.  
Um novo lugar... Era realmente algo a se pensar.

**XOXOXOXOXXOXOX**

Daniel Mafayoux conferiu sua aparência uma última vez no espelho de seu quarto e então se pôs a procurar por sua pasta de partituras, aborrecendo-se intimamente por não conseguir lembrar onde ela estava. Nunca fora um primor de organização com seus objetos pessoais, mas a pasta tinha um significado especial para ele: havia sido presente de sua mãe, que ele recebera ao conseguir tocar sua primeira peça completa ao piano, sem a ajuda do instrutor. Tinha, então, dez anos, e a visão da pasta de couro escuro, com suas iniciais D.M. gravadas em prata na frente, encheu-lhe de orgulho.  
Localizou, por fim, a pasta fina em cima do console da lareira, apanhou-a e saiu do chalé que havia alugado há pouco mais de uma semana. Um sopro de vento gelado fez seus cabelos caírem sobre seus olhos e ele os afastou com um gesto impaciente, prendendo os fios, um tanto longos, atrás da orelha. Cogitou, pela décima vez no dia, a possibilidade de cortá-los curtos, mas optou por não fazê-lo. Gostava dos fios loiros e quase prateados assim, longos e soltos.  
Rapidamente chegou ao centro da pequena vila, inteiramente mágica, onde morava agora. Comerciantes abriam sorrisos polidos e acenavam com a cabeça, num gesto amistoso para o recém-chegado. Daniel cumprimentava-os de volta, sem sorrir, e tentava não chamar a atenção mais do que o necessário. Não queria muita proximidade com ninguém, um dos motivos por ter escolhido aquela vila, na parte francesa da Suíça, como seu novo lar. Pessoas polidas, educadas e, acima de tudo, discretas. Não perturbavam, se ele não quisesse ser perturbado, e demonstravam uma curiosidade contida e quase imperceptível sobre o pianista de aparência aristocrática que se instalara em sua aldeia. Um bom lugar para uma temporada, o loiro pensou, ao chegar ao seu objetivo: o café do pequeno hotel da cidade. Um lugar pequeno e aconchegante, em frente à praça central, que ele vinha freqüentando desde o primeiro dia no vilarejo.  
Entrou no local e dirigiu-se para uma mesa ao fundo, ao lado da enorme janela que tomava toda uma parede. Quando pensou em tentar chamar a atenção do dono, e único atendente, do estabelecimento, o avistou vindo em sua direção, uma bandeja equilibrada sobre a ponta da varinha.  
- Aqui está, Monsieur Mafayoux. Um café com leite e um prato de biscoitos amanteigados, recém saídos do forno. – declarou, sorrindo, o bruxo baixinho e um tanto corpulento, colocando a xícara e um prato sobre a mesa, enquanto anunciava seus conteúdos.  
O gesto arrancou um sorriso do rapaz. Uma semana ali e o dono do café já conhecia suas preferências. Agradeceu ao homem, que inclinou a cabeça, ainda sorrindo, e afastou-se para atender os outros clientes.  
O loiro pegou sua xícara e abriu sua pasta, supostamente estudando uma nova partitura, mas, na verdade, mal a vendo. Sentia falta de ser reconhecido, de representar um nome e um rosto. Falta de vozes familiares a sua volta, ou de ter hábitos que os demais reconheciam como seus, de ter pessoas ao seu redor.  
Há quatro anos vivia mudando de cidade em cidade, de país em país, Áustria, Itália, Holanda, Suíça, nunca ficando mais que três ou quatro meses no mesmo lugar. Sabia que não havia necessidade disso, não precisava se mudar por questões de segurança, mas era como se nenhum lugar fosse seu, como se não se encaixasse em lugar nenhum e, por isso, constantemente mudava-se.  
Olhou pela janela e viu pequenos flocos de neve, quase imperceptíveis, começarem a cair. Uma onda de saudade o invadiu, saudade do lugar onde havia crescido, onde havia sido educado, onde havia planejado um futuro. Por um ano depois que havia deixado seu país acompanhara obsessivamente tudo o que acontecia lá.

Quando soube que a guerra havia acabado, que era seguro voltar, optara por não fazê-lo. Não havia nada para ele em seu passado. Nem família, nem amigos, nada. Apenas a lembrança da pessoa que, um dia, ele havia almejado se tornar. E entre aquela lembrança e Daniel Mafayoux, pianista, ele preferia continuar sendo o simples pianista.  
Terminou seu café e pediu outro, concentrando-se em seu estudo. Se continuasse sentimental daquela maneira ia acabar se tornando um Lufa-lufa. Deu um pequeno sorriso cínico com o pensamento e mergulhou em sua nova música.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Um sorriso iluminou o rosto do rapaz moreno quando aparatou no pátio d'A Toca e abriu a porta da frente, mesmo sem bater. Aqueles jantares nas noites de sexta feira haviam se tornado um hábito tão comum que ele conseguia, finalmente, sentir-se "em casa" quando simplesmente entrava porta adentro, sem seguir o protocolo de visitas com o "bata-espere-entre".  
Tirou seu casaco pesado, dois números maior do que precisaria ser, e caminhou até a cozinha. Parou à porta e apreciou o tipo de cena que, por mais vezes que tivesse visto, não cessava de enternecê-lo: a Sra. Weasley parada junto a pia, envolvida em práticas culinárias, o Sr. Weasley compenetrado em uma conversa com Bill, no colo de quem estava Fleur, como sempre, deslumbrante, ainda que com uma barriga enorme, devido ao estado adiantado de gravidez. Charlie, Fred, George e Ron jogavam Snap explosivo e Hermione e Ginny conversavam, às gargalhadas, em um canto mais afastado. Todos descontraídos, calmos, sorridentes. Em paz.  
Seu sorriso se alargou quando sua melhor amiga o avistou e correu em sua direção, dando-lhe um grande abraço.  
- Harry! Você está atrasado, sabia? – o tom da morena era levemente repressor quando se afastaram, e Harry girou os olhos. Certas coisas nunca mudariam.  
- Só alguns minutos, Mione. Acabei me distraindo.  
- Novo amor, Senhor Potter? – brincou a ruiva, vindo em direção aos dois, e sorrindo para o ex-namorado.  
- Quem sabe, não é? – respondeu o moreno, evasivo, e decidiu mudar de assunto,

- Vai sair, Ginny? Você está muito bonita.  
- Obrigada, Harry. – disse ela, respondendo o sorriso, - Não vou sair, não. Dean vem jantar com a gente hoje. Sabe como é, enfrentar a família.  
Harry apenas sorriu, maliciosamente. Tinha pena de Dean se Ron decidisse que o rapaz não merecia sua irmãzinha.  
- Tudo seria muito mais fácil se vocês dois ainda estivessem juntos. – suspirou Ron, posicionando-se atrás da namorada e cumprimentando Harry com um aceno de cabeça. Ginny lhe lançou um olhar divertido, assim como Harry.  
- Nossa, Ron, nem fale isso. Depois de todo esse tempo, pensar em namorar Harry é praticamente incesto. – os quatro riram e foram sentar-se próximo aos outros que estavam na cozinha, conversando animadamente, por quase meia hora, até que Dean chegasse.  
O rapaz agora era um famoso cartunista. Fazia charges e ilustrações para o Profeta Diário e dava os primeiros passos em uma carreira como artista plástico. Harry divertiu-se por longos minutos enquanto os Weasley bancavam os irmãos durões e faziam um verdadeiro interrogatório sobre sua vida. O rapaz pareceu sair-se bem e o jantar foi servido em um clima leve.  
Não demorou para que a conversa recaísse sobre as carreiras tanto de Dean quanto dos outros integrantes da mesa. Novidades, comparações sobre posições, reclamações sobre chefes. Harry ficou em silêncio, os escutando. Mesmo em meio a tanta gente que ele amava, mesmo se sentindo bem ali, como parte da família, sentia-se deslocado, como se uma parte de sua vida estivesse faltando. Perdeu-se em pensamentos e não notou que Dean estava falando com ele.  
- Desculpe, Dean, não escutei o que você disse. – desculpou-se, sorrindo.  
- Eu perguntei se é verdade que você recusou mais uma vez o convite do Ministério para trabalhar na Seção de Aurores. Achei mesmo que você ia seguir essa carreira, era só disso que você falava em Hogwarts.  
Um silêncio tenso seguiu-se ao comentário. Todos ali, com exceção do namorado de Ginny, sabiam as razões de Harry ter recusado o convite, assim como os outros três que precederam o último. O moreno sorriu e tomou um gole de cerveja amanteigada antes de responder.  
- É, eu recusei. Na verdade, não era um cargo, eles me ofereceram a chefia da seção e... Eu não acho certo aceitar um cargo de tanto peso sem ter feito por merecer. Quer dizer, eu deveria ser um Auror antes de chefiar um bando deles, certo?  
Dean concordou com a cabeça, mas pareceu pensativo.  
- E você já sabe o que vai fazer agora? – a pergunta pegou o rapaz desprevenido.  
Não, ele não sabia. Na verdade, não fazia idéia. Ele estudava bastante sobre as artes das trevas e tinha anotações suficientes para fazer dez livros, mas não tinha interesse nisso. Se fosse realmente pensar sobre o assunto, ele nem mesmo queria tanto assim se um auror. Sentia como se já tivesse cumprido sua missão, sentia vontade de tentar algo diferente agora. E, mais uma vez, a idéia de ir para outro lugar, conhecer um país diferente, coisas diferentes, lhe assaltou. Por que não? Ele podia. E provavelmente lhe faria bem uma temporada longe de todos, para que ele pudesse repensar sua própria vida, encontrar um centro, encontrar o que estava lhe faltando.  
- Eu vou viajar. – deixou escapar, num impulso, arrancando olhares incrédulos de toda a mesa.  
- Mas viajar, querido, para onde? Com quem? – disse a Sra. Weasley, sobressaltada.  
- Bem, - ele começou, um pouco constrangido, - sozinho. E para onde ainda não decidi, mas algum lugar não muito longe, mas nem tão perto. – ele não desejava ter deixado a idéia escapar assim, tão de repente, mas a cada palavra que saía da sua boca, ele sentia que estava tornando o plano um pouco mais real, - Acho que vai ser bom pra mim, ir para algum lugar onde ninguém me conheça, que eu seja, sabe, só mais um. – concluiu, dando de ombros.  
Um olhar enternecido surgiu inesperadamente no rosto da Sra. Weasley, e Harry sentiu-se ainda mais constrangido. Detestava aquela compreensão, às vezes. Como se todos sentissem pena dele por ser tão famoso sem querer, por ter passado por tudo o que passou e não ser deixado em paz. E ele detestava que alguém sentisse pena dele. Era um sentimento tão degradante. Ter pena de alguém era tão... triste.  
Com esse pensamento, uma lembrança lhe assaltou. Ele mesmo dizendo que tinha pena do rapaz loiro, que perderia a mãe, assassinada pelo próprio pai, dias depois, que tinha pedido ajuda e que tinha fugido, para nunca mais voltar.  
A lembrança do mesmo loiro tocando piano, e chorando no banheiro de Hogwarts, e baixando a varinha em frente a Dumbledore, e saindo apressado da sala do piano em Grimmauld Place por um simples olhar.  
Por um segundo os olhos cinzas surgiram nítidos na mente de Harry e ele teve a sensação estranha que sempre tinha quando quer que pensasse no loiro. Fazia meses agora que não se lembrava dele, mas recordou-se dos últimos dias de guerra, quando, mesmo sem querer, o rapaz os havia ajudado a encontrar a última Horcrux, lembrou também da quantidade de vezes que se perdia em pensamentos imaginando onde ele estaria e se estaria bem.  
Malfoy havia perdido muito naquela guerra, talvez mais até que o próprio Harry. Ele havia perdido pessoas que amava muito, mas que haviam aparecido há pouco tempo em sua vida, e, ainda assim, conservara seus maiores amigos ao seu lado. O loiro não tinha amigos, perdera a família e agora, onde estaria?  
E o que lhe importava onde ele estaria? Indagou-se Harry, sacudindo de leve a cabeça e tentado concentrar-se na conversa à mesa. Honestamente, divagar sobre onde andaria aquele ex-sonserino covarde era a última coisa que ele devia estar fazendo.  
Voltou a prestar atenção na conversa à mesa, que já se desviara da sua viagem e tomava rumos mais banais. O resto do jantar foi calmo e sem surpresas. Passava um pouco das onze horas quando finalmente despediu-se de todos e voltou ao seu apartamento. Tomou um banho e jogou-se na cama, pensando que o dia seguinte seria sábado e ele teria tempo de planejar algo concreto para sua viagem.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Noites de sexta feira sempre lhe deixavam de mau-humor. Ao menos quando era recém-chegado em algum lugar e não podia sair livremente, não sem conhecer quais eram os costumes locais. E, por isso, passava as noites sozinho, tocando piano. A solidão que tanto apreciava nunca pesava tanto quanto nas noites de sexta feira. Naqueles quatro anos tivera tempo de sobra para escolher suas companhias, não por conveniência ou necessidade, mas por simples e pura vontade. Sem a pressão da família, sociedade, escola ou casa, sentia-se livre para pôr seus impulsos em prática, e seus impulsos diziam que noites de sexta feira deveriam ser passadas em companhias agradáveis e descartáveis.  
Em uma dessas noites de seu passado, descobriu que suas companhias favoritas não eram as convencionais, ao menos, não as que seu pai esperaria. Ou, talvez, eram as que eram, exatamente porque seu pai desaprovaria. Passara sua vida inteira tentando ser como ele, se espelhando nele, correspondendo às suas expectativas. Tudo em vão. Perdera seu parâmetro assim como perdera sua família e todos os tradicionais padrões que ele deveria seguir. Suas companhias, agora, ficavam por uma noite, e iam embora. O prazer de não corresponder às expectativas e a felicidade de ter encontrado seu caminho, tudo isso somado ao senso de liberdade, lhe entorpecia. Mas, ainda assim, passar as noites de sexta feira sozinho lhe era desagradável.  
Ainda não eram dez horas quando decidiu dormir, entediado que estava com o som até mesmo do piano. Por não ter nada para fazer na pequena vila, foi para o quarto e não demorou a adormecer.  
O sábado amanheceu preguiçoso, com uma luz fraca entrando pelas frestas da janela, e Daniel considerou a possibilidade de apenas ficar deitado ali, o dia todo, sem se levantar. A fome, no entanto, fez com que ele decidisse em contrário. Um pouco mal humorado, tomou um banho, vestiu-se, e seguiu para o mesmo café de todos os dias, embaixo do hotel. Ao chegar no local e dirigir-se para sua mesa preferida, viu largado sobre ela um jornal, O Profeta Diário. Sentiu seu estômago se contrair. Há quanto tempo não lia notícias sobre sua terra natal? Mas apenas um olhar sobre a capa fez com que decidisse continuar não lendo.  
Em letras garrafais, a manchete exclamava: "O Eleito recusa chefia da Seção de Aurores pela terceira vez. Ministro desapontado". E, logo abaixo, uma foto de um rapaz moreno, parecendo decididamente constrangido, que parecia ter sido pego de surpresa no momento da foto. Pobre Santo Potter, ainda não podendo ir ao banheiro sem virar capa de jornal. Um suspiro irritado e um aceno da varinha, que mandou o jornal para outra mesa, e o rapaz foi atendido, com seu costumeiro café da manhã, seu mau humor reforçado depois da visão da foto. Lembranças que tentara afogar durante quatro anos ameaçando voltar à vida pela simples visão de um emaranhado de cabelos desarrumados e um par de olhos verdes.  
Não saboreou seu café tanto quanto pretendia, não aproveitou suas torradas e retirou-se antes do normal, seguindo direto para sua casa. Sentou-se ao piano e apenas olhos para as teclas, sem saber muito bem o que fazer. Não queria lembrar da mãe, nem de Potter, nem de nada. Sem pensar, apenas correu os dedos pelas teclas de marfim, dedilhando calmamente e sem pressa, deixando que a própria música lhe guiasse, estacando com raiva, ao perceber qual era a música que executava. Moonlight Sonatta, a música lhe lembrava os piores dias de sua vida, a música que evitava há quatro anos.  
Fechou o piano com força e decidiu sair para a rua novamente. Maldito Potter, pensou o loiro, enquanto lutava internamente contra a sensação que lhe assaltou.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

A manhã já estava alta quando Harry finalmente acordou. Ouviu sons vindos da cozinha de seu pequeno apartamento e isso fez com que quisesse se afundar e desaparecer em meio aos lençóis.  
Na época em que havia namorado Ginny, ele havia desbloqueado sua lareira para que a ruiva tivesse acesso livre à sua casa. Mesmo depois que haviam rompido, ele não se importara em bloquear o acesso novamente. Ginny era uma boa amiga, eles se davam bem e Harry gostava da companhia dela. Assim, a ruiva continuava aparecendo, sem aviso, e, nos últimos tempos, normalmente vinha para amenizar alguma notícia ruim ou incômoda que ela ficava sabendo antes, fosse por alguém de sua família, fosse por algum conhecido. Coisas incômodas, como o moreno estar na capa do Profeta Diário, ou ser citado na lista dos "10 melhores partidos da bruxidade inglesa". Coisas que ainda irritavam o rapaz, e que a ruiva tentava, com seu bom humor, amenizar.  
Levantou, sem muito ânimo, imaginando qual seria a manchete daquela vez, e seguiu até a cozinha. Os cabelos desgrenhados, a cara de sono e o pijama enorme fizeram a garota sorrir quando o viu, entregando-lhe uma xícara de café, enquanto ele se largava em uma cadeira e encarava o jornal que estava sobre a mesa, com a capa para baixo.  
- Bom dia! – ela cumprimentou, animada, e ele lhe deu um leve sorriso, tomando um gole de café e a encarando.  
- Bom dia. – ele olhou mais uma vez para o jornal – Eu quero olhar isso? – ele perguntou, indicando as folhas com um aceno de cabeça.

- Provavelmente, não. – ela retrucou, sentado-se com uma xícara de café entre as mãos e sorrindo, divertida, - a menos que queira saber que a sua recusa para a chefia da seção dos aurores vazou para a imprensa, incluindo o número de vezes que você já recusou o cargo, que o Ministro está desapontado e que o culpado é o Dean, que deixou escapar para um amigo do jornal, que eu já terminei tudo com ele por causa disso e, então, Sr. Potter, o senhor é o culpado pelo fato de que eu não tenho mais namorado.  
Harry ouviu tudo com um olhar de espanto. Como ele queria que as coisas não fossem assim.  
- Desculpa, Ginny. Pelo Dean, eu quero dizer... – ele parecia completamente embaraçado.  
- Ah, Harry, por favor! Não tem nada para _você_ se desculpar. Nem sei porquê eu concordei em sair com o Dean, de qualquer maneira. Não deu certo em Hogwarts, não daria certo agora. – ela deu de ombros, jogando os longos cabelos ruivos para trás - Na verdade, não foi _essa_ notícia que me trouxe até aqui.  
O estômago de Harry afundou. Havia algo pior? A ruiva pegou o jornal e abriu-o na página três. Uma nota curta informava o falecimento de Lucius Malfoy, na sexta feira à tarde, por causas naturais. O bruxo havia passado os últimos quatro anos internado no St. Mungus, cada dia mais perdido em seu mundo atormentado, se desfazendo aos poucos, a olhos vistos.  
- Malfoy precisa saber disso, Harry. – a voz de Ginny era calma, mas decidida. Harry suspirou.  
- Bom, não é como se nós pudéssemos mandar uma carta, não é? Ele não quer ser encontrado, ninguém tem como descobrir onde ele está. Chave de portal não-rastreável, lembra, Ginny?  
- Chave do Portal não-rastreável que você enfeitiçou, Harry. Você tem que contar para ele, Harry. É o pai dele.  
Harry fechou os olhos e soltou o ar pela boca, muito lentamente. Sabia exatamente aonde aquela discussão iria lhe levar e não estava com vontade alguma de chegar lá.  
- Ele não deve estar no mesmo lugar, Ginny. Como é que eu ia descobri-lo? Ele nem é mais o Malfoy.  
- Você sabe o nome dele, Harry. Foi você que o escolheu. – o olhar dela era sério, agora, e Harry afundou um pouco mais em sua cadeira. Algo lhe dizia que, desta vez, ele não teria escapatória.  
- E o que você quer que eu faça? Saia atrás dele, caçando aquele imbecil pela Europa toda?  
- Exato. – ela sorriu, - Você quer viajar, não quer? Propósito perfeito.  
- Como se eu fosse fazer isso pelo Malfoy, entre todas as pessoas. – ele resmungou, irritado.  
- É exatamente porque é o Malfoy, que você deve fazer, Harry. Já está mais do que na hora de você parar de se esconder de tudo o que sente. Você não é mais criança, Harry. Não está mais no sexto ano para ficar inventando desculpas para seus sentimentos. Não tem mais uma guerra à frente para usar como desculpa e deixar tudo para depois. Não tem nem mesmo a desculpa de que não quer me machucar, porque seu inconsciente já fez isso. E eu não estou machucada. Eu te amo, Harry. Sempre amei. E é por isso que quero que você seja feliz. E, se isso significa ir atrás daquele loiro insuportável, então que seja. – o moreno arregalou os olhos.  
- Do que é que você está falando?!  
- Você sabe do que eu estou falando. – o rosto dela era sério e seu tom, incisivo, e Harry sentiu uma onde de culpa e vergonha invadi-lo. Sim, ele sabia. Ele sabia muito bem.  
Passara seu sexto ano pensando que estava apaixonado por Ginny, quando estava obcecado por Malfoy. Aquelas semanas que Malfoy passara em Grimmauld Place foram as mais perturbadoras que Harry jamais conseguira imaginar. Seus sentimentos eram tão confusos, nada parecia fazer sentido. A primeira vez que vira Malfoy tocando piano, a dor que viu refletida em seus olhos, quando a mãe dele havia morrido, o amargor na voz quando falava de seu pai... Tudo aquilo era perturbador e deixava Harry sem saber como agir. Estava tão habituado a encarar o loiro como inimigo, a sentir o ódio contra ele crescer, a serem rivais, que quando o percebeu ao seu lado, não mais contra ele, todas as suas barreiras ruíram como um castelo de areia contra a maré. Não havia mais máscaras, não havia mais esconderijos. Havia apenas aquele garoto com quem convivia desde seu primeiro ano e tudo que nunca havia se permitido sentir. Sem o disfarce do ódio, sobrava o que ele queria negar.  
Ginny sofrera as conseqüências disso na primeira, e única, noite em que passaram juntos. E aquela era a fonte de seu rompimento e sua aproximação. A ruiva era mais do que Harry jamais mereceria.  
A guerra havia acabado, Harry e Ginny haviam, finalmente, reatado, e depois de uma operação semi-militar, com Hermione na liderança, a ruiva conseguira passar a noite na casa do namorado. Harry queria que tudo fosse perfeito. Jantar a luz de velas, música calma e aconchegante, flores, tudo que ele havia imaginado que a ruiva iria gostar. Planejara tudo à perfeição. Ele só não planejara adormecer com a ruiva em seus braços e, horas depois, murmurar, semi-acordado, o nome de seu inimigo de escola, enquanto aconchegava a ruiva para mais perto de si.  
Nada daquilo fora planejado, mas acontecera. Naquela noite, Harry pensara que havia perdido para sempre a amizade, o amor e a companhia de Ginny. Mas estava enganado. Ela havia guardado seu segredo, havia se tornado uma grande amiga e respeitado cada uma de suas decisões. Conversavam sobre tudo, mas, às vezes, Ginny cobrava o preço daquela intimidade toda, tentando fazer Harry tomar alguma atitude. O moreno sempre conseguira fugir, dizendo que Malfoy não queria ser encontrado, que queria ficar sozinho e que, mesmo que ele decidisse ir atrás do loiro, o que exatamente iria dizer? "Olá, Malfoy, vim lhe contar que tenho uma séria obsessão por você desde meu sexto ano, podemos conversar?" Essa não parecia uma boa opção. Mas, pelo olhar de determinação da ruiva, procurar Malfoy para contar a ele que seu pai havia morrido parecia exatamente a coisa certa a se fazer. Desta vez, ele não tinha escapatória. Na verdade, desta vez, ele mesmo não queria ter uma.  
- Ok. Você venceu. Vou viajar na próxima semana e tentar encontrar aquele loiro metido. – Ginny arregalou os olhos, surpresa.  
- Sério, Harry?  
- Sim, sério. Vou, o encontro, conto que o pai dele morreu e volto para a paz da minha vida, porque aí você não vai mais poder dizer que eu não tentei. – ele retrucou, tentando irritar a ruiva, mas não conseguiu.  
- É a coisa certa a se fazer, Harry. – ela respondeu, sorrindo, ainda que um pouco triste - Você sabe que é.  
O rapaz apenas acenou com a cabeça, resignado. Ele não tinha tanta certeza de que era a coisa certa, mas ele faria. Ao menos, exorcizaria seus demônios.  
Levou pouco menos de dois dias pra organizar tudo que precisaria. Partiu para a Áustria na noite de segunda feira. De lá, seguiria as pistas que encontrasse sobre Draco Malfoy.

Não pensou que fosse difícil, mas também não imaginou que seria tão fácil quanto foi. Malfoy deixava trilhas enormes. Contas em hotéis, hábitos regulares, ao menos uma demonstração pública de suas habilidades ao piano. Pelo jeito, continuava pretensioso, metido e exibido, exatamente como nos tempos de escola.  
Era quinta feira à noite quando chegou à vila suíça. Nevava, as pequenas casas e chalés pareciam saídos diretamente de algum livro trouxa de conto de fadas. O ar era gelado, e Harry não perdeu tempo em entrar no único hotel do lugar. Registrou-se e foi para o amplo e confortável quarto, com vista para a praça central. Tomou um banho e jogou-se na cama.

Amanhã. Amanhã ele procuraria por Malfoy, contaria sobre a morte do pai dele, provavelmente receberia uma azaração como paga por ser o portador de uma notícia dessas e Ginny poderia vir buscar seus restos. E então, ele voltaria a Inglaterra e viveria em paz.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

E era, mais uma vez, sexta feira. Não saiu da cama até depois do meio dia e almoçou em casa. Precisava arrumar alguma coisa que o distraísse, algo para fazer, ou morreria de tédio. Passou a tarde tentando distrair-se com alguma coisa, sem sucesso. Tentou ler, tocar piano, estudar, escutar música, nada lhe acalmava. Chegou à conclusão de que era excesso de energia acumulada por não fazer nada além de tocar piano e comer por três semanas. Quando viu a noite cair, recusou-se a ficar em casa. Tomou um banho, vestiu-se e decidiu ir até o restaurante do hotel. Ao menos lá teria gente e, quem sabe, ele conseguisse alguma diversão.  
Entrou no lugar, que estava movimentado, por ser início de fim de semana. Um garçom o acompanhou até uma mesa ao fundo, próximo ao piano. Próximo demais. O loiro não precisou que lhe falassem nada, para que se desse conta. Em algum momento daquela noite, alguém lhe pediria que tocasse para eles. Provavelmente o dono do hotel, que se tornava a cada dia mais curioso. Correu os olhos pela sala e viu Phillipe Danton, o dono do restaurante, hotel e café, sentado, de frente para ele, há algumas mesas de distância. Conversava com alguém que o loiro não conseguiu identificar, pois os casais, em diversas mesas a sua frente, obstruíam sua visão.  
Pediu seu jantar, e já estava no fim dele, quando Phillipe chegou perto de sua mesa, cumprimentando-o. Pediu permissão para sentar, conversou sobre amenidades e fez o pedido que o rapaz sabia que ele faria. "Monsieur Mafayoux aceitaria tocar uma peça ao piano, depois que terminasse seu jantar?" Eles tinham um hóspede ilustre àquela noite, que havia comentado que apreciava por demais o som do piano. Sim, Daniel Mafayoux aceitava, o jantar era por conta da casa e ele já havia terminado de comer, de qualquer maneira. Que fosse ao piano.  
Levantou-se elegantemente e sentou-se no banquinho, de costas para o restaurante. Concentrou-se apenas em executar com perfeição a música que havia escolhido, sem se aperceber que Phillipe e seu tal convidado ilustre haviam se aproximado. Minutos depois, terminou a execução da música e ergueu o olhar, sorrindo, pretensioso, e ficou em pé, recebendo aplausos. Voltou para sua mesa e, com o que viu, sentiu seu rosto, já branco, empalidecer ainda mais. Olhos verdes lhe encaravam, quase embaraçados, cabelos negros emolduravam um rosto que parecia tenso e ele se viu em frente a Harry Potter.  
- Monsieur Mafayoux, este é nosso hóspede ilustre, Monsieur Potter. – as íris cinza-gelo encontraram os olhos do rapaz e ele não confiou em sua voz para dizer alguma coisa. Uma palavra daquele imbecil, e todo seu disfarce iria por água abaixo. Diferentemente do que imaginou, no entanto, algo como Potter berrando "ele não é pianista, é Draco Malfoy", ele viu Potter educadamente levantar-se e lhe estender a mão, cordialmente.  
- É um prazer conhecê-lo, Sr Mafayoux. Como vai?

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Ele havia passado o dia todo procurando um certo loiro, na vila minúscula, mas não tivera sucesso. Chegou a remoer o pensamento de que tudo havia sido fácil demais, de fato, e que todas as pistas que havia seguido lhe levaram ao lugar errado e que Malfoy havia feito aquilo de propósito.

Decidiu almoçar no restaurante do hotel e foi então que, pela primeira vez, desde que pôde se lembrar, ficou contente por ser reconhecido tão automaticamente. O dono do lugar veio conversar com ele, fazendo comentários agradáveis sobre a Inglaterra e felicitando-o por ter escolhido sua vila como lugar para repouso. Comentou que havia poucas pessoas hospedadas ali, naquela época, ao menos estrangeiros. Harry assentiu distraído, e viu sua atenção ser tomada quando ouviu o senhor falar algo sobre um pianista, que havia alugado um chalé, e que também estava de passagem por ali. O rapaz comentou, então, que adorava piano e sentia-se muito interessado em conhecer o tal pianista. Phillipe lhe garantiu que não seria problema algum, já que o rapaz também fazia todas as suas refeições no hotel.  
A noite caiu, Harry preparou-se para o jantar e sentou-se à mesa com Phillipe que era, afinal, uma companhia agradável. Viu quando um rapaz loiro, vestido de negro, entrou no restaurante e foi prontamente atendido pelo garçom, a quem Phillipe havia instruído que o acomodasse perto do piano, caso ele aparecesse.  
Harry tentou não se fazer notar pelo outro rapaz. Não queria que ele o visse antes da hora. Quando terminou o jantar, seu anfitrião foi até o pianista e Harry permitiu-se então, observá-lo sem preocupação, enquanto ele sentava-se ao piano e tocava.

Foi até a mesa que Phillipe lhe indicara como sendo do loiro e sentou-se ali, analisando as feições, agora tão mais maduras do outro. Sua concentração enquanto tocava, o cabelo fino que caía sobre o rosto, solto. Ele nunca havia visto Malfoy com o cabelo tão comprido. Ele ficava mais belo assim. Quando seus pensamentos chegaram a esse ponto, Harry se deu uma sacudida mentalmente. E decidiu não pensar mais, apenas apreciar a música.  
O loiro terminou sua apresentação, recebeu os aplausos e voltava para a mesa com um sorriso extremamente pretensioso nos lábios finos, fazendo o coração de Harry pular uma batida. Viu o rosto do loiro empalidecer acentuadamente quando o reconheceu e tomou coragem para fazer aquilo a que havia se proposto. Ele precisava ficar a sós com o loiro tempo suficiente para dizer que o pai dele havia morrido, precisava dizer adeus, e precisava ir embora. Só isso. Estava tenso e um pouco envergonhado, mas respirou fundo, levantou-se e estendeu a mão, repetindo o gesto que Malfoy havia feito há tantos anos atrás, e que ele havia recusado.  
- É um prazer conhecê-lo, Mafayoux. Como vai? – os olhos cinzas estreitaram-se e, por um momento, Harry temeu que Malfoy fosse simplesmente virar as costas e ir embora, o deixando ali. O rapaz, no entanto, estendeu lentamente a mão e apertou a de Harry firmemente, sem desviar o olhar.  
- Bem, senhor... – o loiro fingiu estar esperando uma resposta, entrando no jogo de Harry, como se jamais houvessem se visto, como se não tivessem sido colegas e rivais por seis anos, como se não fosse o moreno que o havia ajudado a chegar até ali.  
- Este é Harry Potter, Monsieur! – exclamou Phillipe, parecendo incrivelmente surpreso - Famoso herói inglês. Ele disse que apreciava muito o piano, por isso, prometi que faria as apresentações. Espero que não se incomode que ele se instale em sua mesa? – ele indagou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado e analisando os dois rapazes que ainda se encaravam.  
- Problema algum. – o loiro respondeu, sentando-se novamente e sendo seguido por Harry, enquanto o dono do hotel lhes dava um sorriso e oferecia uma garrafa de vinho, por conta da casa. Afastou-se com um cumprimento de cabeça e, agora a sós, o loiro encarou o moreno de maneira quase raivosa, a voz um sussurro tão baixo que era quase impossível de se ouvir.  
- O que veio fazer aqui, Potter? Não me diga que foi mero acaso, porque eu não acredito nisso. O Ministério se arrependeu de suas boas ações e decidiu mandar prender o último Comensal que o Santo Eleito não conseguiu destruir? – falava de maneira tão fria, tão cortante, que Harry chegou a sentir-se mal.  
- Não, o Ministério não faz idéia de que eu estou aqui. – ele respirou fundo, - Nós precisamos conversar, Malfoy. – o rapaz loiro pareceu ainda mais furioso.  
- O nome é Mafayoux, Potter. Não existe mais Draco Malfoy.  
- Desculpe. Por favor, nós precisamos conversar, Mafayoux. – o tom de Harry era, também, baixo, mas não furioso ou frio, era apenas discreto, e o rapaz loiro sentiu que algo devia, realmente, estar muito errado. Observou o rosto do outro por alguns segundos e levantou-se, então, fazendo sinal para que Harry o seguisse.  
- Vamos para a minha casa. Podemos conversar mais à vontade lá. – Harry empalideceu e Draco rolou os olhos, impaciente, - Por favor, Potter, o que você acha que eu vou fazer? Te atacar? – o moreno desviou o olhar e seguiu o outro para fora do restaurante, pegando seus casacos no caminho. Assim que viu Potter vestido naquele casaco enorme para ele, Draco soltou uma risada desdenhosa.  
- Honestamente, Potter, quatro anos que não nos víamos e você ainda não aprendeu qual é o seu próprio tamanho?  
Harry abriu a boca para responder, mas resolveu ficar calado. Simplesmente não valia a pena. Tinha péssimas notícias para dar, não queria iniciar as agressões, ainda que verbais, antes do que o estritamente necessário.  
Seguiram a pé, com a neve caindo com força ao seu redor, Malfoy um pouco mais à frente, liderando o caminho. Não demoraram a chegar no chalé em que o loiro estava, ele desfez os feitiços de tranca, abriu a porta e fez um gesto indicando que Potter deveria ir à frente. O rapaz entrou e apenas observou o lugar ao redor. Nada exageradamente ostensivo, mobília confortável, bonita, mas simples. Coisas espalhadas aqui e ali indicavam que o lugar era habitado por alguém que, ao menos tentava ser organizado, uma vez que era muito mais arrumado que seu próprio apartamento. Tirou o casaco e o pendurou no cabide atrás da porta, deu alguns passos e entrou na sala, enquanto Malfoy ficava para trás.  
Draco aproveitou o momento em que o outro estava de costas para analisar Potter, sem interrupções. Certamente, aqueles quatro anos haviam feito diferença no moreno. Menos magricela que na escola, mais sóbrio e parecendo mais seguro do que em Grimmauld Place. Sem o casaco largo demais, era possível ver a musculatura dele, marcando a camisa branca. Os cabelos desgrenhados, o jeito despreocupado de se movimentar, tudo isso o fazia parecer atraente. O loiro fez uma careta com suas deduções. O que um mês sem companhia não fazia a uma pessoa... Achar o desengonçado do Potter atraente, francamente.  
Seguiu o outro rapaz para dentro da sala e sorriu, cínico, quando percebeu o tamanho do desconforto do outro. Nunca havia notado o quanto Potter poderia parecer tenso, tímido e intimidado, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Logo ele, o herói do mundo bruxo, parecendo tímido. Fez sinal para que sentasse em uma poltrona e ocupou outra, logo em frente, a pequena mesa de centro os separando.

Potter olhava para toda a sala, menos para ele e isso já começava a perturbá-lo. O que seria tão sério a ponto de fazer o Eleito deixar sua terra e sua côrte e vir atrás dele? O que poderia ser tão ruim a esse ponto? Mas, mesmo enquanto pensava isso, Draco tinha certeza de que nada que o outro dissesse poderia ser ruim o suficiente. Ele já não tinha nada, logo, também não tinha nada a perder.  
- E então, Potter? O que é que você precisa conversar comigo? – ele se recostou na poltrona e analisou as reações do outro, enquanto ouvia a neve desabar ainda mais forte lá fora. Pelo rosto de Potter passavam desconforto, tensão e... tristeza. Viu o moreno tomar fôlego e parecer tomar coragem.  
- Foi, bem... Aconteceu sexta-feira, Malfoy. – o loiro ia abrir a boca para retrucar, mas Harry não lhe deu tempo – Foi seu pai. Ele... – o rapaz limpou a garganta e inspirou profundamente, - ele...  
- Ele morreu? – indagou o loiro, friamente. Harry o encarou, espantado - É isso? – Harry concordou com a cabeça e viu o loiro apenas suspirar, nenhum sinal de tristeza profunda, nada de fraqueza, nenhuma demonstração de sentimentos, apenas uma vaga expressão de conformidade - Não é como se eu não esperasse. E, realmente, você não precisava ter vindo até aqui para me contar, Potter. Uma carta já teria feito o trabalho. – Harry estava desconcertado.  
- É que eu, quer dizer, Ginny, nós pensamos que... Bem...  
- Que por ser meu último parente vivo eu ficaria abalado? Que desmoronaria? Não, Potter, eu não sou assim. – o loiro levantou-se e foi até a janela, observando a tempestade de neve que caía lá fora, - De qualquer maneira, para mim, meu pai morreu exatamente no mesmo momento que minha mãe, há mais de quatro anos atrás.  
Silêncio. Passaram-se alguns minutos em que Harry debateu consigo mesmo o que deveria fazer a seguir. Malfoy era tão distante, era impossível se aproximar e ele sentiu-se um idiota por ter viajado tanto para absolutamente nada. Levantou-se, já sentindo raiva de si e um pouco de aborrecimento com Ginny por tê-lo feito passar por idiota.  
- Bem, eu sinto muito, Malfoy. Por seu pai e por ter feito você perder seu tempo. Eu vou voltar para o hotel. Já fiz o que tinha que fazer.  
Já estava pegando seu casaco quando sentiu Draco se aproximar e fitá-lo.  
- Você não pode ir.  
- Como?! – perguntou o moreno, alarmado.  
- Está caindo uma tempestade de neve lá fora, Potter. – replicou o loiro, se aproximando e fazendo o moreno recuar um passo - Não há como você ir andando. – ele se escorou no batente da porta e observou, meio divertido, a perturbação do outro. O que tanto o perturbava, afinal?  
- Eu posso aparatar, então. – disse o moreno, puxando a varinha, e dando de ombros.  
- Não, você não pode. Essa casa é alugada, Potter. A vila é uma vila turística, onde metade dos lugares fica vazio metade do ano. Você acha mesmo que seria possível aparatar daqui para o hotel? Não dá para desapatar aqui. Não é possível aparatar lá. – o loiro divertiu-se ainda mais vendo o outro tentar encontrar uma solução e não conseguindo.  
- Sabe, Potter, não precisa ter medo de mim. Você fica na sala até a tempestade passar e aí volta para o seu hotel. Já que viajou metade da Europa me procurando, não me custa nada fazer isso.  
Harry estava mais constrangido que nunca quando seguiu o loiro de volta para a sala, e Draco, depois de ter falado, ficou pensando sobre o que disse. Realmente, era um motivo um tanto quanto absurdo para que Potter seguisse a pista de sua viagem, não era? Uma carta e tudo estaria feito em muito menos tempo, com muito menos trabalho. Lançou mais um olhar para o moreno, que continuava evitando olhar para ele e, agora, analisava a estante da sala, com um ar contrafeito, mas ainda assim, perturbado.  
Foi até a cozinha e fez um café para si e, mesmo que de má vontade, outro para Potter e, enquanto o fazia, uma idéia surgiu. Lembranças dos olhares de Potter para ele, na sala do piano, memórias do moreno o seguindo em Hogwarts, durante meses, sob a desculpa de descobrir o que ele estava fazendo. Estaria Potter tão perturbado por sua simples presença? Decidiu jogar. Não estava há dias sentindo-se entediado? Há semanas sem companhia? Não custava realmente nada saber se ele havia lido os sentimentos de Potter corretamente. E ele achava que tinha.  
Voltou à sala e achou Potter olhando, intrigado, para uma pequena placa de prata oxidada que estava sobre o piano. Estendeu a xícara para ele, que aceitou, sem olhar para os olhos cinzas e Draco sentou-se na poltrona, analisando Potter abertamente.  
- Eu tenho a impressão de que já vi isso em algum lugar. – o moreno franziu as sobrancelhas, segurando a placa na mão esquerda, enquanto Draco ocultava um sorriso.  
Sim, Potter já havia visto. Na casa que ele mesmo possuía, Grimmauld Place, há quatro anos atrás, quando um dos quadros havia dito para Draco que guardasse a peça, com um antigo lema Sonserino. "O caminho do astuto é um caminho solitário." Draco vinha seguindo aquele lema por quatro anos. Mas Potter não precisava saber que Draco carregava algo que lhe pertencia.  
- É uma placa comum. – disse, dando de ombros.  
O moreno a analisou mais alguns instantes e a soltou novamente, parecendo tentar encontrar algo para dizer. Tomou um gole de café e Draco apontou a varinha para o rádio, fazendo uma música suave preencher o ambiente, em volume baixo. **(1)** O moreno deu mais alguns passos, a esmo, pela sala e limpou a garganta, fazendo Draco sorrir internamente.  
- Então você... hum... se tornou um pianista?  
- Era o que havia na descrição de Daniel Mafayoux, Potter. Não valia a pena trocar tudo por nada. Além do mais, eu sempre gostei de piano. Na verdade, muita coisa me intrigou quando eu peguei a biografia da minha nova identidade. – ele se levantou, e largou a xícara na mesa de centro, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça e aproximando-se lentamente de Potter, fazendo o moreno dar alguns passos, quase involuntariamente, na direção contrária - Por exemplo, o nome. Quem o escolheu teve muito cuidado. As inicias, por exemplo, para eu não precisar trocar tudo que já era meu. Até o significado, na verdade, me intriga.  
- Por quê? – indagou Harry, tentando parecer mais relaxado e parando de se afastar inconscientemente de Malfoy. Aquilo já estava ficando ridículo.  
- Você sabe qual é o significado de Daniel? – o loiro continuou falando, sem dar tempo do outro responder - Significa "Deus é meu juiz" e indica uma pessoa que não se preocupara exageradamente com a opinião dos outros. O importante para ele é estar em paz com a própria consciência e com seus princípios morais. Dizem que "Daniéis" têm uma intuição muito grande e sabem usá-la. Isso, Potter, é a sua descrição.

Harry ficou calado e deu as costas para Malfoy, depositando a xícara também na mesa de centro, e olhando a tempestade lá fora. Não sabia o significado do nome, o escolhera por instinto.  
Ficou em silêncio e sentiu Malfoy aproximar-se dele, lentamente. Pensou em se afastar, mas algo o impedia, ficou subitamente tenso e imóvel, a respiração quase presa, pela proximidade do outro. Se soubesse que se sentiria tão intimidado pela simples presença daquele loiro metido a besta, não teria nem cogitado a possibilidade de vir.  
- Você me intriga, Potter. – o loiro estava tão perto agora que Harry sentia a respiração dele passar pelo seu pescoço e embaçar o vidro da janela. Draco sorriu quando sentiu o outro ficar ainda mais tenso pela proximidade forçada. Havia encurralado Potter contra a janela e não sabia como ele ia reagir. Estava se divertindo, vendo o tão corajoso grifinório parecer tão intimidado pela proximidade física - Qual o verdadeiro motivo de ter vindo me procurar? Não me insulte dizendo que foi por causa de Lucius. Nós dois sabemos que não foi. – Harry virou-se para encará-lo e arrependeu-se na mesma hora. Estavam próximos _demais_.  
- Foi para dar a notícia, Malfoy. Só isso. – a voz rouca do moreno denunciava seu pouco auto controle, e ele não conseguiu evitar olhar para a boca do rapaz a sua frente, arrependendo-se novamente. Coerência e controle já não faziam mais parte de seu vocabulário naquele momento.  
- Mesmo? – retrucou Draco, aproximando-se ainda mais, seu próprio controle sumindo ao perceber a respiração acelerada do rapaz, tão próximo dele. Encarou os olhos verdes, em seguida, a boca, e deu mais um passo, prendendo Potter contra a janela colando os lábios nos dele, num impulso, e segurando os dois braços do moreno contra a parede, para evitar qualquer reação imediata.  
Surpreso pela falta total e absoluta de qualquer reação, afastou-se e encontrou Potter com os olhos arregalados pelo choque. Deu um passo para trás, esperando que o outro puxasse a varinha e lhe azarasse. Mas ele não se movia. A respiração continuava acelerada e Draco viu, quase em câmera lenta, os olhos de Potter voltarem ao normal e ele dar um passo em direção ao loiro, quase o desafiando a beijá-lo novamente.  
Se era isso que ele queria, Draco não iria desapontá-lo. Botou uma de suas mãos entre os cabelos negros e desgrenhados e o puxou para outro beijo, mais profundo que um simples tocar de lábios, desta vez. Potter parecia quase temeroso, timidamente entreabriu a boca para dar passagem à língua de Draco e o loiro deixou escapar um suspiro de satisfação, empurrando o moreno contra a parede mais uma vez. As mãos de Harry começaram, lentamente a subir pelas costas da camisa negra e passearem pelos cabelos lisos e finos. Pararam de pensar, de se questionar. Passaram a, unicamente, sentir.  
As mãos de Harry desciam lentamente pelo tecido de sua camisa, todos os toques do ex-grifinório eram tímidos, lentos e isso deixava Draco satisfeito de uma maneira que ele não entendia. De forma determinada, puxou o moreno contra si e descolou suas bocas, beijando seu pescoço, enquanto, aos poucos, desabotoava sua camisa e passava as unhas na pele clara do outro, conduzindo-o, lentamente para o quarto.

Harry apenas aceitava os toques, deixava escapar suspiros contidos de prazer, mas não tomava iniciativa alguma, o que deixava Draco cada vez mais excitado, por estar na total dominância. Fechou a porta do quarto atrás de si e abriu os olhos, encontrando Harry com os olhos fechados, uma expressão de enlevo no rosto. Segurou os cabelos negros entre suas mãos e, de novo, beijou-o, sendo correspondido a altura desta vez. Terminou de tirar a camisa dele e o empurrou de costas na cama e Harry, surpreso, abriu os olhos, parecendo temeroso. Draco, sem esperar reação, ajoelhou-se, cada perna de um lado do ex-grifinório, e inclinou-se contra ele, despejando pequenos beijos e mordidas em seu tórax e barriga, fazendo com que o moreno suprimisse exclamações de prazer.  
A respiração cada vez mais acelerada, Draco concentrou sua atenção em beijar cada pedaço que podia, para que o outro não notasse enquanto ele abria seu cinto e o fecho de sua calça, pegando Harry de surpresa, quando se afastou repentinamente e tirou a peça num único gesto. O rapaz parecia tão entregue, ali, os olhos ainda fechados, tórax subindo e descendo pela respiração, que, por um momento, Draco se permitiu admirá-lo apenas, antes de, lentamente, tirar sua própria camisa e o resto de suas roupas, deitando-se sobre o moreno, afastando as pernas dele enquanto o beijava, tentando neutralizar sua ação com a intensidade do beijo.  
- Malfoy! – o moreno ofegou, quase sem fôlego, quando sentiu Draco tão perto de si, e tentou afastá-lo com um gesto, sem sucesso. O loiro calou-o com mais um beijo. Uma das mãos afagando seu cabelo e mantendo sua cabeça no lugar, a outra segurando a coxa dele enquanto se posicionava adequadamente e, finalmente, Harry deixou a resistência cair por terra e se entregou às sensações. As carícias do outro, aos poucos, vencendo suas barreiras e Harry se entregava, permitindo-se experimentar sensações novas, que nunca havia experimentado.  
Draco havia se colocado entre suas pernas e fazia carícias em cada parte de sua pele, tornando impossível não apreciar a proximidade, o calor do loiro de pele aparentemente tão fria. Aos poucos, o moreno começou a passar as mãos pelas costas do outro, sentindo-o contra ele, sem se mover, mas parecendo no limite e, no entanto, respeitando o tempo do mais inexperiente.

Pela mente de Harry, passavam pensamentos vertiginosos sobre a prudência de estar naquela situação, mas então, um outro beijo acontecia, um outro toque, e ele já não agüentava mais, precisava do contato do loiro, precisava de Draco como não conseguia recordar de ter precisado de alguém. Beijou o pescoço dele, e o peito e afastou um pouco mais as pernas, dando um pequeno impulso contra Draco, como que dando permissão para o que sabia que viria, ao mesmo tempo, implorando para que ele o fizesse.

Draco gemeu mais alto, dessa vez, quase no auge de seu próprio limite, sentindo-se entorpecido pelo toque do moreno em suas costas, o sabor dele em sua boca, o calor de seus dedos sobre sua pele. Começou, lentamente a mover-se contra ele, Harry aceitando-o, tentando não demonstrar relutância.  
Por alguns momentos, perdeu o fôlego, de dor, quando sentiu Draco dentro de si. O loiro parou, aguardando pacientemente que o primeiro se acostumasse com a sensação, para então continuar se movendo, cada vez mais fundo. Palavras e exclamações incoerentes escapando das bocas de ambos entre os beijos, até que ele sentiu as unhas de Harry pressionarem com força as suas costas e ele gemer de satisfação, enquanto Draco fazia o mesmo.  
Passaram minutos ainda se beijando, Draco se recusava a abandonar o toque dos lábios do outro. Aproveitou a sensação de poder de ter aquilo que metade da população bruxa sonhava em ter e jamais conseguiria: Harry Potter entregue em seus braços, abraçando-o com força e deixando-se beijar e conduzir por ele.  
Afastaram-se aos poucos, a respiração um pouco mais sob controle, Draco encarou o moreno que parecia estar voltando de um transe e era possível ver, desenhado em cada linha de seu rosto, o quão embaraçado ele estava. Draco o beijou mais uma vez, aninhando-o em um abraço mudo, acenou com a varinha para que as luzes se apagassem, e puxou Harry para perto, apertando-o contra si, enquanto puxava as cobertas e acariciava os cabelos do rapaz, não deixando que ele falasse ou se afastasse, calando-o com beijos cada vez que ele tentava emitir algum som, até que, por fim, ele desistiu.  
Não queria falar, nem pensar, nem entender. Queria dormir, pois estava se sentindo completo, como nunca havia se sentido. E aquele sentimento era assustador.

"_Ah, mas se ele adivinhasse,  
Se pudesse ouvir o olhar,  
E se um olhar lhe bastasse  
P'ra saber que a estão a amar!  
Mas quem sente muito, cala;  
Quem quer dizer quanto sente  
Fica sem alma nem fala,  
Fica só, inteiramente!"_

Abriu os olhos lentamente e, antes mesmo de fazê-lo, sabia que não estava sozinho. Pela maneira como o sol entrava pelas frestas da janela sabia que era ainda cedo, para os seus padrões. Oito, nove horas, no máximo. Com a pouca luz que entrava, virou-se cuidadosamente e analisou a figura que repousava sobre seu peito, um dos braços embaixo do próprio rosto, o outro sobre o braço de Draco, os cabeços bagunçados cobrindo parte do rosto e desaparecendo com sua cicatriz. O subir e descer leve e constante da sua respiração, a tranqüilidade de sua expressão durante o sono, um ar de inocência que, quando acordado, ele jamais havia percebido. Quase sem notar, passou a mão delicadamente pelos cabelos do outro, afastando os fios para o lado e repetiu o gesto algumas vezes, enquanto o moreno se aconchegava ainda mais a ele, com um suspiro sonolento.  
Quando se deu por conta, já fazia quase meia hora que estava ali, contemplando o sono de Harry Potter, e aquilo o perturbou. Saiu da cama o mais silenciosamente que conseguiu e foi para a cozinha, depois de vestir uma roupa, preparar algo para comer, deixando Harry dormindo em sua cama, e tentando não pensar no quão bem estava se sentindo, depois de ter ficado na companhia dele a noite toda.  
Nunca fora muito talentoso na cozinha. Quatro anos sozinho não haviam mudado esse traço de sua personalidade. Fez café, e com ajuda de sua varinha, conseguiu preparar algumas panquecas. Não era exatamente o melhor café da manhã de todos os tempos, mas deveria servir. Não queria nem pensar na maneira que Potter reagiria quando acordasse e percebesse onde estava. Draco, na verdade, ainda não tinha entendido a vinda dele, nem suas ações e reações à noite passada. Ele estava acostumado a flertar, a passar algumas horas com alguém e depois dispensá-los, ainda na mesma noite. Nunca havia deixado alguém dormir em sua casa, nunca havia ficado com alguém que conhecesse, excetuando-se aí Pansy Parkinson, mas ela não contava. E, de repente, justo com a pessoa mais absurda possível, ele quebrava todas as suas regras.  
Ele precisava pensar sobre isso, mas, naquele momento, não estava com disposição alguma para fazê-lo. Ouviu sons vindo da sala e Potter não demorou a aparecer na cozinha, parecendo tímido, deslocado, temeroso e, surpreendentemente, feliz, ainda que tentasse esconder esse último sentimento mais do que qualquer dos outros.

Parou à porta e olhou para Draco, sentado em um banco, os cotovelos sobre a bancada de mármore da cozinha, segurando uma grande xícara de café, um prato de panquecas à sua frente e uma xícara vazia do lado oposto da bancada. O moreno desviou o olhar e Draco sorriu de lado. Não conseguia evitar o pensamento de que Potter envergonhado era uma visão, no mínimo, interessante.  
- Bom dia. – cumprimentou Draco, indicando o banco a sua frente, com um aceno de cabeça, - Eu não sou muito bom, mas para um café da manhã, até que não está ruim.  
Harry o encarou, quase incrédulo e foi, sem jeito, sentar-se no lugar indicado, pegou a xícara e tomou um gole, ainda sem olhar para Draco, que sorria da falta de jeito do outro.  
- Sobre ontem, Malfoy, eu...  
- Eu não acho que a gente tenha que discutir isso, Potter. O que fizemos noite passada não é para ser discutido, é só para ser feito. – o moreno corou e calou-se novamente.  
- Quanto tempo você vai ficar aqui na vila? – indagou Draco, casualmente.  
- Eu... ainda não pensei nisso. Só vim para falar com você e então ia voltar. – ele deu de ombros, ainda mais embaraçado, e o loiro decidiu que aquilo não estava funcionando. Potter iria desaparecer se se encolhesse um pouco mais no banco.  
- Não deveria ir tão logo. Tem alguns lugares lindos aqui por perto, me disseram. Eu ainda não fui, mas... – o moreno ergueu o olhar e encarou o loiro, pela primeira vez aquela manhã. Parecia tentar identificar se ele estava brincando, ou se estava armando alguma coisa, e Draco não desviou o olhar. Tinha tomado uma decisão.

Queria saber porquê Potter havia vindo até ali, queria descobrir sua verdadeira motivação e, para isso, teria que se aproximar de Potter, fazer com que o outro confiasse nele a ponto de se abrir mais do que havia feito. Ou, na verdade, se abrir de uma outra maneira, pensou, corrigindo a si mesmo. O fato de que estava gostando dos momentos que haviam passado juntos não era relevante.

Definitvamente não era.  
- Hum... – disse Potter, de maneira muito eloqüente - eu, bem, posso ficar mais alguns dias. Não tenho nada para fazer na Inglaterra e estava mesmo pensando em tirar umas férias.  
- O que você está fazendo agora? – indagou o loiro, com curiosidade genuína. Queria saber o que está acontecendo lá, agora. Queria saber das questões sérias e foi assim que passaram o resto do café da manhã. Conversando, civilizadamente, nenhum comentário muito sarcástico, nenhuma ofensa, apenas conversando sobre o presente e o futuro. O passado jamais foi mencionado.  
Terminaram a refeição e o moreno se levantou, dizendo que precisava ir até o hotel. Parecia não saber como se despedir. Draco o levou até a porta e, quando o outro se voltou para dizer alguma coisa, o loiro o beijou, delicadamente e o empurrou pela porta.  
- Passo lá em duas horas, para irmos almoçar. – foi tudo que disse, enquanto um Potter, pasmado, o via fechar a porta e, depois de alguns minutos se refazendo, dirigiu-se para o hotel, abrindo caminho por entre a grossa camada de neve que cobria a rua, achando, de repente, que o sol naquela parte do mundo era, definitivamente, mais brilhante.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Era estranho, assustador e inebriante. Também era intrigante, curioso e absurdo. Mas, acima de tudo, era bom. Almoçaram, passearam, saíram juntos e, o mais incrível, conversaram. Não como se fossem dois velhos amigos que se reencontram, mas duas pessoas que jamais haviam se visto e que descobrem, de repente, várias coisas em comum. Mesmo que nem fossem tantas, era apenas bom conversar com alguém, sentir a presença do outro e poder apreciar a companhia, apenas isso, sem pensar em como faria para se livrar da pessoa logo depois. Afinal, Potter tinha uma vida na Inglaterra, precisaria voltar hora ou outra e, assim, Draco aproveitou aquela tarde, e depois a noite, e os dias que se seguiram, despreocupado, tranqüilo, como há muito não fazia. Na verdade, não lembrava de jamais ter feito.  
Harry, por outro lado, estava assustado, mas feliz. Não imaginara que conseguiria se aproximar tão facilmente de Draco, nunca supôs que seria tão fácil expôr o que sentia e essa fora uma surpresa agradável. O que não lhe agradava tanto assim era que conversavam e se comportavam como se fossem pessoas que haviam acabado de se conhecer. Não havia maneira de eles dois ignorarem o fato de que tinham um passado em comum. Um passado muito mais conflituoso que digno de memória, mas ainda assim, não eram desconhecidos.  
No entanto, aqueles não eram momentos para se passar divagando sobre o passado, eram apenas momentos para serem aproveitados. Foi a conclusão que ele chegou quando entraram juntos no restaurante àquela noite, uma semana depois de seu reencontro, ainda trocando opiniões sobre Quadribol. Durante a tarde, o moreno havia descoberto que Malfoy, na verdade, não gostava tanto assim do esporte. Gostava de voar, sim, de jogar, nem tanto. Quando Harry havia perguntado por que ele jogava em Hogwarts, o loiro misteriosamente trocara de assunto, fingindo não ter ouvido a pergunta, e Harry seguira a deixa. Teriam tempo para falar sobre o passado mais tarde. Ou assim, ele esperava.  
Phillipe os viu entrar no restaurante e foi até os dois, para mostrar seu contentamento de que eles tivessem se dado tão bem, após as apresentações. Convidaram-no para sentar-se com eles e ele aceitou, juntando-se a conversa, animado, falando dos principais times de Quadribol suíços e exaltando seu time favorito.  
O homem mais velho parecia analisá-los, notou Draco, e vez por outra, dava um sorriso conhecedor, como se soubesse exatamente o que estava se passando entre eles. Para o loiro, no entanto, tanto fazia. Ele não se importava com a opinião dos outros sobre ele mesmo. Ao menos, não mais.  
Pouco mais de uma hora depois, eles saíram do restaurante, o vento frio soprando por seus rostos, Potter ainda usando aquele casaco absurdamente grande para ele, que provocou mais um sorriso cínico em Draco.  
- Agora, por favor, me responda, Potter. Por que é que você usa roupas que parecem feitas para caberem dois de você dentro? – Harry deu uma olhada em seu casaco e sorriu. Ginny havia perguntado a mesma coisa uma vez.  
- Acho que me acostumei. – argumentou, dando de ombros, - As roupas de Duddley sempre foram enormes, me adaptei a estar sempre... à vontade. – ele riu, sendo acompanhado por Draco. Era a primeira vez que o loiro ria, ao menos, um riso genuíno, não de escárnio, ou cínico, mas verdadeiro, cristalino. O moreno se pegou pensando que jamais ouvira algo tão bonito. E se deu mais uma sacudida mentalmente. Tudo tem seu limite.  
Olhou para o céu e parou, bem no centro da praça vazia. A noite estava tão bonita. Fria, é claro, mas limpa, o céu cheio de estrelas, uma noite que pedia para ser aproveitada do lado de fora e não escondido no seu quarto de hotel, que era onde ele planejava passar a noite, assim como no resto daquela semana. A primeira vez poderia ter sido pego de surpresa, mas não pretendia ficar em, bem, situações tão... íntimas com Malfoy, assim, tão rápido. Não queria assustá-lo, uma vez que ele mesmo estava assustado, com tudo que descobrira que sentia. Tivera curiosidade sobre o outro. Na verdade, pensava que tinha um carinho diferente por ele que, de fato, fora a única pessoa que nunca o tratara como alguém especial. Para Malfoy, ele era O Cicatriz, não O Eleito. E isso era, de uma maneira estranha e distorcida, bom e reconfortante. Sempre fora. Saber que alguém acreditava que ele era só humano.  
No entanto, o novo contato com o rapaz, que agora lhe olhava com uma sobrancelha arqueada, de mãos nos bolsos e parecendo se perguntar se ele havia enlouquecido, fizera-lhe descobrir que era muito mais que simples carinho ou admiração. Era vontade de ajudar, de ficar perto, de tirá-lo daquela casa vazia e daquela solidão que transparecia pelo olhar. Sem a guerra, sem o ódio, ele finalmente se permitia admitir que, sim, sentia algo por Malfoy. Algo que ele não queria nomear, não queria ter que definir. Ele sentiria.  
- Quanto tempo faz que você não voa, Malfoy?- perguntou, o encarando agora. Viu o outro abrir a boca, surpreso com a pergunta e parecer pensar.  
- Um ou dois meses, talvez... Por que, Potter?  
- Porque me deu vontade de voar agora.  
- Está escuro agora, Potter. É inverno. Você sabe disso, não sabe?  
- E qual é o problema? Temos casacos. Não precisamos ir longe. Anda, Malfoy, aja espontaneamente uma vez na vida. – o outro lhe encarou reprovadoramente.  
- Isso não é ser espontâneo. É ser impulsivo.  
- Que seja. Você vem?  
- Aonde?  
- Voar, Malfoy. – o tom do moreno era um tanto exasperado. Ele se entregava para algo que jamais havia feito, sem ao menos terem se dado um olá direito, e Malfoy hesitava em ir voar com ele?  
- Exatamente em que vassouras, Potter? Quer ir, neste frio, até o hotel e pegar a sua e então até minha casa e pegar a minha e...  
- Ah, sim, claro, Sr. Sou-Sangue-Puro-E-Sempre-Uso-Magia. Varinhas são para enfeite? – terminou de falar e conjurou sua própria vassoura a sua frente, fazendo o mesmo com a de Draco, instantes depois, estendendo-a para ele.  
- E então, você vem? – o outro girou os olhos e aceitou a vassoura, passando uma das pernas pelo cabo e dando um impulso, sendo seguido por Potter imediatamente.  
O vento batendo no rosto com força, diferente de ser uma sensação desagradável, era inacreditavelmente bom. Olhou para trás e viu Potter com os olhos brilhando. Era incrível como ele parecia estar em seu elemento, quando estava voando.

Bateram algumas corridas, voaram até um ponto mais afastado da vila, próximo aos montes que cercavam a região, e aumentaram a altura, permanecendo naquele espaço de silêncio e vento, planando, a única fonte de luz sendo as estrelas que lhes cobriam as cabeças, milhares e milhares de pequenos pontos brilhantes que Draco nunca havia parado para olhar.  
Ainda planando, aproximou-se de Potter, que estava de olhos fechados, mãos soltas da vassoura, com um equilíbrio nascido de anos e anos de prática de vôo, saboreando o vento.  
- É tão lindo aqui. – comentou, ainda observando as estrelas, - Não devia desperdiçar a vista, ficando com os olhos fechados.  
Momentos depois desviou o olhar do céu e encontrou Potter lhe observando, os olhos brilhando ainda mais. Mesmo no meio da noite, era possível ver o brilho verde competindo com o das estrelas acima. O rapaz se aproximou dele sem desviar o olhar e, lentamente, levou uma de suas mãos para os cabelos finos do outro, puxando-lhe levemente, e tocando os lábios do loiro com os seus, num beijo delicado, cheio de carinho, muito diferente de qualquer coisa que tivesse acontecido em sua primeira noite ou em algum momento daquela semana. Era pacífico, reconfortante, cheio de calma. Draco permitiu-se saborear aquele beijo e desligar-se do porquê que havia se aproximado de Potter. Que era porque queria companhia descartável, que era porque queria respostas... Porque, naquele momento, ele queria apenas o rapaz que estava lhe beijando no ar sob as estrelas, não importava qual o nome que ele tinha.

O vôo não durou muito mais depois disso. Não precisaram trocar palavras, nem esperarem muito tempo, para seguirem para a casa de Draco. Quando a porta se fechou atrás deles, foi a vez de Harry tomar o rosto do loiro em suas mãos, apreciar sua respiração acelerar, admirar os traços de seu rosto fino, antes de beijá-lo, de forma suave, o desejo lado a lado com o carinho, as mãos do loiro subindo também para seu rosto e então percorrendo a frente de seu casaco, abrindo-o lentamente, e deixando-o cair, esquecido, no chão, enquanto mais alguns passos dados às cegas os levaram para a sala e então, o quarto.

Sentindo-se mais seguro, o moreno abriu, quase com reverência, o casaco do outro, e então sua camisa, correndo as mãos pelo seu tórax, admirando cada pedaço de pele visível, antes de beijar os mesmo caminho que seus olhos percorriam, fazendo o loiro morder os lábios, tentando conter-se, puxando Harry para mais um beijo, lento, sem pressa. Segurança, não urgência; carinho, não medo, eram os sentimentos que os guiavam um para o corpo do outro. Draco não se moveu quando sentiu as mãos do moreno abrirem, hesitantes, o fecho de sua calça, e suspirou, em aprovação, quando finamente se viu livre das roupas que agora eram dispensáveis. Lentamente, despiu Harry entre beijos, saboreando cada sensação, o sentimento de entrega do outro que o contagiava e o fazia entregar-se também.

Deitou o moreno na cama e aceitou o convite mudo que os olhos verdes lhe fizeram, colocando-se sobre ele e o beijando, ainda lento, não querendo que aquele momento acabasse nunca. Não era apenas o prazer dele que contava, enquanto investia contra o corpo do moreno, saboreando aqueles instantes, vendo os olhos de Harry brilharem enquanto fitavam os olhos um do outro, enquanto moviam-se juntos, perceber cada detalhe do corpo do outro com suas mãos, sentir-se poderoso ao ouvir as palavras incoerentes e os suspiros de aprovação e satisfação que partilhavam. Era saber que Harry também conhecia sua pele, conhecia seu gosto, da mesma maneira que ele conhecia os do moreno, por terem cada ação espelhada um no outro. Não desviaram os olhos nem por um segundo, nem mesmo quando, juntos, seus corpos se sentiram satisfeitos.

Afastando-se, relutante, Draco sentou-se sobre o quadril do outro e Harry acariciou suas costas com delicadeza, descendo para as coxas e passeando pelos braços, provocando arrepios que nada tinham a ver com frio, mas sim com o prazer que toda a situação lhe proporcionava. Suas mãos passavam pelo corpo do outro, traçando a boca, o pescoço, o peito. Harry ergueu-se também, Draco em seu colo agora, e beijou o pescoço do outro, carícias suaves trocadas em meio a beijos calmos e lentos, prazeroso pela intensidade daquilo que era feito para durar e não para chegar logo ao seu objetivo. O cansaço e o sono aos poucos tomando conta deles e os dois deixaram-se deitar, devagar, mãos, pernas e corpos entrelaçados, toques carinhosos trocados entre eles até que o sono lhes venceu.

Adormeceram mais uma vez nos braços um do outro e, naquela noite, Draco nem ao menos teve que tentar não pensar no que lhe perturbava, pois estava tão contente, que pensar não era uma possibilidade.  
Na manhã seguinte, novamente acordou antes de Harry. Olhou o perfil do outro, deitado sobre ele, a cabeça encaixada em seu pescoço, parecendo tão confortável e inocente que dava pena de acordar. Com muito mais delicadeza do que pretendia, beijou o rosto do moreno e seu pescoço, fazendo ele se remexer na cama e, lentamente, abrir os olhos, tentando focalizar o rosto tão perto do seu.  
- Bom dia. – ele declarou, afastando-se um pouco e pegando seus óculos na mesa de cabeceira, sentando-se na cama logo em seguida, - Que horas são?  
- Deve ser um pouco antes do meio dia. – Draco respondeu, depois de pensar um pouco. O único relógio da casa ficava na parede da sala e ele mesmo não gostava de usar um. Atrapalhava enquanto tocava piano.  
- Dormimos demais. – disse o moreno, começando a tentar levantar da cama, mas Draco o segurou e o empurrou de volta, decidido a ignorar a conjugação do verbo com a primeira pessoa do plural.  
- Você dormiu demais, eu já estou acordado há horas.  
- Mentira. – declarou o outro, meio rindo.  
- Alguém já te disse que você parece uma criança dormindo? Só falta o ursinho de pelúcia. – disse o loiro, mudando de assunto. O primeiro assumiu um ar indignado.  
- Não, eu não pareço.  
- Ah, parece. Você nunca se viu dormindo para saber.  
- E você ficou me apreciando dormir por quanto tempo para chegar a esta conclusão? – o olhar de Harry era zombeteiro e Malfoy deu um sorriso cínico.  
- Cala a boca, Potter. – e jogou um travesseiro contra o moreno, que riu e pegou o seu próprio para bater com ele no loiro.  
Ficaram mais alguns minutos naquela guerra infantil, até que o riso os impediu de continuar, o pensamento de que nenhum som poderia ser melhor de se ouvir do que o riso de Draco mais uma vez assaltando a mente do moreno, que se pôs a contemplar o outro, enquanto ele recuperava o fôlego. Draco sentiu-se observado e encarou-o de volta, desviando o olhar, não muito depois, e se levantando.  
Começava a ficar desconfortável com a intensidade de tudo que estava sentindo. A fascinação que o moreno sempre exercera, o ódio que ele sabia não sentir, mas que podia, perfeitamente, simular, a sensação de gratidão camuflada pela tristeza de perder seu mundo inteiro. A sensação de conforto extremo por não estar mais sozinho. Tudo vindo à tona por um olhar, um gesto, um sorriso. Era tudo intenso demais, profundo demais, e ele não queria nada daquilo.  
A solidão era segura, a companhia de qualquer pessoa, não. Muito menos daquele que agora lhe olhava colocar a roupa, aquele de quem era tão difícil desviar o olhar. Ele não podia estar sentindo nada, não por Potter, entre todas as pessoas. Não por aquele que era responsável, em parte, pela queda de sua família, não por alguém a quem ele, mesmo que preferisse morrer a admitir, devia tanto.  
Saiu do quarto meio irritado, sem dizer palavra alguma para Potter, que lhe observou intrigado e se vestiu também, o seguindo para a sala, onde Draco, ainda quase monossilábico, pediu que ele ficasse, enquanto iria até a cozinha, preparar café.  
Voltou alguns momentos depois, duas xícaras e uma bandeja com biscoitos flutuando ao seu lado, e encontrou Harry mais uma vez analisando a placa de prata.  
- Eu tenho certeza de que já vi isso. – disse, com a testa franzida.  
- Vai ver é porque realmente já viu. – retrucou o loiro, sentado no sofá e observando o outro com um ar quase hostil.  
- Onde? – o moreno lhe perguntou, com ar confuso, e Draco suspirou, demonstrando exasperação.  
- Como você presta atenção às suas próprias coisas, Potter. Isso era de Grimmauld Place. Niggelus me disse para que levasse a placa comigo. Ela tinha um feitiço que revela o lema que está escrito aí, é um lema dos Sonserinos. Ele disse que vocês a colocariam fora, por não entenderem o seu valor.  
Harry franziu ainda mais a sobrancelha e leu a placa de prata oxidada.  
- E porque você manteve isso com você todo esse tempo?  
- Porque acredito no que está escrito aí.  
- "O caminho do astuto é um caminho solitário"? Você se considera astuto?  
- Eu prefiro pensar que sim.  
- E gosta de ser solitário? – indagou Harry.  
- Nada como a liberdade. – declarou Mafoy, num tom sarcástico.  
- Você não pareceu exatamente estar triste em estar acompanhado nos últimos dias.  
- Tudo é passageiro, Potter.  
- Algumas coisas não são.  
- Claro. – o loiro replicou, zombeteiro, - E nós dois vamos nos apaixonar e vivermos felizes para sempre nesse belo chalé no meio do nada. É exatamente por isso que ainda nos chamamos pelo sobrenome. Por toda a nossa intimidade e sentimentalismo.  
- Não seria problema algum para mim te chamar pelo seu nome, Draco.  
- Pois eu não me incomodo em usar o seu, Potter. Tudo está bom do jeito que está. Em breve você volta para seus amiguinhos bajuladores, e eu continuo a minha vida, na próxima cidade que eu escolher e que me der vontade de ver. Isso aqui é passageiro e nada mais.  
- É realmente isso que você pensa? Que eu vim te procurando por metade da Europa porque queria ter algo passageiro? – o próprio rapaz se assustou com suas palavras, não pretendia demonstrar tudo que sentia tão claramente assim. Por um segundo, jurou ter visto a zombaria e o sarcasmo abandonarem o rosto do outro, mas foi apenas um segundo, e a impressão passou.  
- Bom, se você pensa que não, sinto muito tirar suas ilusões porque, para mim, é exatamente isso que o que nós tivemos. Uma aventura passageira, um momento agradável e nada mais. E agora, por favor, volte para o seu hotel, eu preciso estudar.  
Virou as costas para o outro e sentou-se ao piano, frio, abrindo uma partitura qualquer e começando a analisá-la, apenas deixando o ar de indiferença que havia se forçado a assumir quando ouviu a porta da frente bater.  
Seus ombros caíram e ele deixou que a tristeza transparecesse em seu rosto. Era melhor para ele. Era melhor para eles dois. Nada de bom poderia surgir entre duas pessoas que haviam se detestado tanto. Ele apenas evitava pensar que boa parte daquele ódio jamais havia existido.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Então era assim que se sentia alguém quando era desprezado, pensava Harry em seu quarto de hotel, sem saber exatamente como agir. Pensou em sair e passear pela vila, mas aí percebeu o tamanho de seu absurdo. O único motivo de ele estar naquela vila havia acabado de pedir que ele saísse e fosse embora. Havia acabado de dizer que ele nada mais era que uma distração.  
Pela primeira vez, quisera ser especial para alguém, e, pela primeira vez, não o era. E aquilo doía. Ele pensara que alguma espécie de sentimento havia surgido entre eles, mas não. Tudo que viveram eram como folhas secas caídas em um jardim, belas de se admirar, mas que se desmanchavam ao menor toque, ao menor descuído. Uma bela visão sem propósito, uma imagem que evocava a lembrança de que já havia existido algo bom naquele lugar e que, no entanto, desaparecia, quase sem deixar marcas. Apenas fragmentos, estilhaços, pedaços impossíveis de se unir novamente, e que, pela sua simples lembrança, pela sua existência tão breve, provocavam uma saudade que doía, fazendo o rapaz se sentir como se seu próprio coração tivesse se tornado uma folha seca, desmanchada por alguém desatento, fragmentada sem reparo. Deixada para trás e esquecida, não servindo nem como recordação.  
Pois era isso que havia acontecido. Tinha tentado revelar o que sentia, enganara-se imaginando que era correspondido e agora o que restava de suas esperanças eram folhas secas. Caídas, despedaçadas e rapidamente substituídas pelas demais que apareceriam. Ele fora algo efêmero, passageiro, como o próprio Draco havia lhe dito. E isso doía.  
Decidido, começou a arrumar suas malas de maneira não-mágica, não querendo admitir que queria demorar o maior tempo possível para fazê-lo.  
Se Draco, ou melhor, Malfoy, queria que ele fosse embora, então ele iria. Não tinha mais nada pra fazer ali, de qualquer maneira.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Fazia exatamente vinte minutos que ele estava sentado no sofá, tentando, com muito afinco, não pensar. Olhava o relógio na parede e apenas admirava o movimento dos ponteiros, esforçando-se para não pensar. Não pensar que fazia vinte e cinco minutos que Potter havia deixado a sua casa, não pensar que provavelmente jamais veria o moreno novamente, não pensar na sensação de vazio que tal não-pensamento lhe causava. Não pensar, não pensar, não pensar.  
Por que era tão difícil? Os ponteiros continuavam andando, sem descanso. Por que, afinal, queria tanto se afastar de Harry? O sorriso dele, o olhar. O jeito de o rapaz dormir, sua expressão de paz e inocência. Tudo pelo que ele tinha passado, e ele ainda conseguia sorrir, e ser franco, e se abrir. Quantas outras pessoas teriam vindo atrás dele? Quantos teriam tentado encontrá-lo? Quantos o fariam se sentir, finalmente, em casa, finalmente querido, finalmente... amado?  
Mas, por outro lado, quantos conseguiriam lhe dar a sensação de medo de perder novamente o que ele já não tinha? Estar ao lado de alguém era assumir o risco de perder esse alguém, como ele já sabia. Amor era fraqueza.  
Os ponteiros continuavam vagando... trinta minutos... trinta minutos sem Harry ao seu lado...  
Amor era fraqueza, mas lhe faria feliz. De que valia ter sobrevivido à guerra, se jamais voltaria a viver?  
Trinta e cinco minutos. Trinta e cinco minutos, e um medo lhe assaltou. Levantou-se do sofá e saiu, mesmo sem casaco, apressado, em direção ao hotel. Ele esperava apenas que trinta e cinco minutos não fossem tarde demais.  
Entrou pela recepção e Phillipe arqueou a sobrancelha ao vê-lo sem casaco naquele dia tão frio.  
- Posso ajudá-lo, Monsieur?  
- Onde está Potter, sr. Danton?  
- Ele pediu para...  
- Por favor! – o pedido do loiro era quase uma súplica e Phillipe se compadeceu, - Ele ainda está em seu quarto. Pediu a conta há alguns minutos. Deve estar arrumando as malas.  
- Eu posso subir? – indagou, ansioso.  
- Eu realmente não deveria... – o olhar desesperado que o rapaz lhe lançou fez o homem dar um meio sorriso - Pode. Quarto 302.  
O loiro lançou-se escadas acima e bateu na porta, ansioso, esperando que Potter abrisse. Quando este o fez, lançou um olhar irritado para o outro, deu-lhe as costas e continuou a arrumar suas malas, dobrando peças de roupa a esmo.  
- Eu... – começou o loiro, com voz rouca. Limpou a garganta e tentou novamente, - Eu vim porque precisamos conversar.  
- Eu acho que você já disse tudo que queria, _Malfoy_. E eu não quero ouvir mais nada.  
A ênfase em seu sobrenome fez o loiro se arrepender do que havia dito. Era sua última chance, sua única chance, de ser parte de algo que não a solidão. Ele não ia deixar que isso escapasse.  
- Por favor, me escuta, Potter. – o rapaz moreno apenas lhe lançou um olhar de desagrado ao ouvir "Potter", e deu-lhe as costas novamente - Harry... me escuta. Por favor.  
O rapaz o encarou e Draco engoliu em seco.  
- Escutar o quê? Vai me pedir pra ficar ou exigir que eu arrume minhas malas mais rápido? Você disse que eu ia sumir da sua vida, é o que eu estou tentando fazer.  
- Eu não quero que você suma. – sua voz ficou um tom mais fino, um pouco de desespero transparecendo nela e em seu olhar.  
- E por que não? – indagou o primeiro, tentando permanecer frio.  
- Porque eu te amo, Harry. – o moreno congelou.

- E não quero que desapareça porque... porque pode ser que você seja a última coisa boa que restou na minha vida e eu tive medo de te ter e te perder, como sempre aconteceu. Eu não sou corajoso, nunca fui. Mas eu não quero deixar o medo do que vai acontecer no futuro me impedir de ser feliz agora. Não mais... Por favor, fica.  
O apelo contido nos olhos cinzas nunca havia sido mais claro, nem seu tom mais sincero. Harry cobriu a distância que os separava e o abraçou forte, sendo retribuído com a mesma intensidade.  
- Eu também te amo, Draco. E eu não vou sumir. Eu estou aqui, para sempre.  
- Para sempre? – indagou o loiro, encarando-o.  
- Para sempre.  
E o beijou, carinho e ternura, calma e paz. Uma família de duas pessoas, uma base e em centro.  
E era tudo que os dois sempre desejaram.

"_Mas se isto puder contar-lhe  
O que não lhe ouso contar,  
Já não terei que falar-lhe  
Porque lhe estou a falar..." _

* * *

**N/a: O poema utilizado é "Presságio", Fernando Pessoa, no qual eu tomei a liberdade de mudar o gênero da palavra "ela" em algumas estrofes, para que o sentido fechasse aqui.**

**Obrigada a Agata, que betou a fic para mim (não só pela betagem como pelo apoio e pelos comentários.XD)**

**E agradecimentos para Bru Black, Jennifer malfoy, Eyre, Sophia, Majarie, Nanda e Ge Black. Vcs fizeram meu lado lufo aflorar e por isso att antes.**

**A próxima parte realmente vem só no fim de semana, porque ainda estou escrevendo.**

**Agora, review, pessoas!!!**

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Bjs!**


	3. Os Segundos

**Nota da autora sem consideração que mereceria ser açoitada: ****Me descuuuuuuuuuulpem por ter demorado tanto. Nenhuma desculpa justifica. Enfim, aí está o último dos três acordes, espero que curtam, eu amei, amei escrever XD**

**Nota necessária****: esta fic tem duas músicas (e essas têm letrasXD). A primeira, que não é minha, se chama **_**Leave out all the rest, Linkin Park**_** e a segunda, é _October, Evanescence, _que não é minha tbm**

**Disclaimer e avisos necessários****: Ninguém aí embaixo me pertence, com exceção do Danton, por quem eu tenho um carinho enorme!**

**Nesta fic haverá cenas fortes de rapazinhos juntos. Não, eles não estarão jogando Quadribol, eles se encontrarão em situações um tanto quanto mais... íntimas, vulgo "lemon".**

**Não gosta, fecha a janelinha ;)**

* * *

**Os Segundos**

Harry acordou com suaves batidas na janela ao lado de sua cama, e girou lentamente, abrindo os olhos com preguiça. Quase nove horas da manhã de uma segunda feira, e ele dormindo. Franziu o rosto, contrariado, quando ouviu o som do piano vindo da sala. Mania irritante que Draco tinha de não o acordar pela manhã. Na verdade, a desculpa que o Sonserino usava era ainda mais irritante, e por isso, o moreno havia cessado de pedir para ele o acordasse.

Levantou da cama e abriu a janela para Hedwig, que deixou uma carta pesada cair em seu colo, antes de esvoaçar um pouco pelo quarto e ir para fora novamente, indo dormir em seu lugar, no jardim do chalé. Harry encarou a carta e reconheceu a letra de Hermione, sorrindo em antecipação pelas notícias.

Deixou a carta sobre a cama, enquanto ia até o banheiro, e então a pegou de novo enquanto fazia seu caminho até a sala, ainda vestindo apenas a calça do pijama. Parou à porta do cômodo e admirou a habilidade e a concentração do outro ao piano. Ficou ali por um momento, apenas olhando para o loiro, não querendo perturbá-lo, até que este parou de tocar e virou-se para ele, com um sorriso cínico.

- Eu sabia que você estava aí, não precisa ficar com essa cara de bobo.

- Eu não estou com cara de bobo! – ele protestou, indignado.

- Está, sim. – retorquiu o primeiro, indo em direção ao moreno, - E o que, exatamente, você ainda faz de pijama? Eu estava esperando que você acordasse para podermos ir tomar café-da-manhã, sabia? - ele se inclinou e puxou o moreno para um beijo rápido e carinhoso, que o rapaz respondeu, contente.

- Se estava com fome, deveria ter me acordado. – O moreno disse, calmamente, sentando-se no sofá e espreguiçando-se.

- Eu não consigo. – declarou o loiro, sorrindo maliciosamente, - Você parece uma criança dormindo. Qualquer dia desses, eu vou comprar um ursinho de pelúcia cor-de-rosa **(1)** e colocar com você. – ele riu da expressão indignada do outro, - Anda, Harry. Vai se vestir, eu estou com fome.

O primeiro o olhou, tentando fingir irritação e foi para o quarto, embora não conseguisse deixar de sorrir um pouco. Sabia que Draco passava muito tempo de manhã cedo o olhando enquanto ele dormia, e aquilo o enternecia. Vestiu-se rapidamente e saiu do quarto, encontrando Draco a sua espera, já na porta de saída. Seguiram juntos para o café do hotel e foram recebidos com o sorriso caloroso de Phillipe Danton. Enquanto se acomodavam em sua mesa habitual e cumprimentavam - ou, ao menos, Harry cumprimentava, Draco lançava olhares e acenos de cabeça - as demais pessoas no café, Harry sorriu consigo mesmo. Era realmente encontrar a paz. O fato de que os dois eram homens, de que eles tinham um passado terrível em comum, simplesmente não era considerado em sua pequena vila. Eram cidadãos comuns, o pianista e o pesquisador, que moravam no chalé a uma quadra da praça central, e não Harry Potter, o Herói e Draco Malfoy, o Pária, que estavam ali. Era reconfortante. O rapaz realmente não conseguia lembrar qualquer outro momento de sua vida em que se sentira tão leve, tão bem, tão feliz. Apesar de que tudo tinha seu preço. Aquele era um lugar só deles, um refúgio, quase um esconderijo, onde existiam apenas eles dois, mais nada. No entanto, Harry sabia que iriam ter que enfrentar o mundo, cedo ou tarde. Eles não poderiam fugir de suas vidas para sempre. Mas, por enquanto, ele estava realmente feliz.

Seguiram a sua rotina habitual. Café da manhã, uma parada ao balcão para conversar com Danton, que parecia ter decidido adotar os rapazes, uma vez que se preocupava com cada aspecto da vida deles, chegando ao extremo de incluir coisas como legumes às refeições de Harry, ou declarar que Draco deveria beber menos café e simplesmente se recusar a vender tal bebida para o rapaz durante mais de uma semana.

Quando chegaram de volta à sua casa, Harry sentou-se na escrivaninha que havia agora na sala, para continuar com suas pesquisas, enquanto Draco sentava-se ao piano para estudar. Outro hábito que haviam adquirido ao longo daqueles quatro meses. Trabalhavam juntos, estudavam juntos, e, diferente do que julgavam que poderia acontecer, não se sentiam sufocados ou nada do gênero. Sentiam-se bem na companhia um do outro. Segurança e estabilidade, uma sincronia de movimentos e ações, o respeito confortável pelo espaço do outro. Haviam encontrado um no outro exatamente o que sempre haviam buscado.

O moreno tirou a carta do bolso e começou a lê-la, sorrindo. Hermione escrevia a cada dois ou três dias, Ron uma vez por semana, Ginny também sempre dava notícias, assim como Lupin, e eram, na verdade, as únicas correspondências que recebiam. Nada de diferente naquela carta, a não ser pelo tom, já um pouco alarmado, de sua amiga. A garota estava preocupada com o "desaparecimento" de Harry do mundo. A única que sabia do verdadeiro propósito de sua viagem era Ginny, e nem mesmo ela sabia que tudo havia saído muito melhor do que o planejado. Harry os avisara de que estava bem, estava viajando ainda, estava feliz e era apenas isso. Nenhum deles sabia que ele estava há quatro meses no mesmo lugar, nem que estava morando com Draco Malfoy, nem que ele estava amando cada segundo disso tudo.

Não que ele não quisesse contar, ele realmente queria. Para alguém que desde os onze anos de idade enfrentava os mais diferentes boatos sobre sua vida pessoal, não faria diferença alguma se houvesse um pouco de fofoca sobre quem era seu companheiro de vida. Além do mais, tinha certeza de que seus amigos os apoiariam. Draco, no entanto, tinha uma opinião completamente diferente. Era a única questão em que discordavam. O loiro tinha certeza de que, se qualquer pessoa de suas antigas relações soubesse de seu envolvimento, não demorariam a tentar separar os dois. Harry achava a insegurança do loiro realmente tocante, para não dizer "fofa", mas o compreendia completamente. Draco sempre acreditara em aparências e perdera tudo exatamente por causa disso. Harry entendia que era a única pessoa com que o loiro poderia contar agora e já havia deixado claro para ele que, por mais amigos que ele tivesse, o verdadeiro conforto dele também era Draco.

Há pouco mais de uma semana, o loiro havia concordado, depois de muita persuasão, que deveriam, sim, voltar à Inglaterra. Um dia. No futuro. Nada de marcar datas, ou algo assim. Mas... A possibilidade poderia, em algum momento, ser considerada.

- Sabe, Potter, essa sua cara de coitado não vai fazer eu me comover e querer voltar para a Inglaterra.

Harry levantou os olhos da carta e encontrou o olhar cinza e um tanto irritado do loiro fixo em seu rosto. Sorriu de leve e estendeu a carta para Draco, que a pegou, com um certo ar de repugnância, e começou a lê-la. Cada linha aumentava sua irritação, como se tudo ali escrito fossem insultos pessoais a ele, e não indagações preocupadas de amigos dedicados e notícias triviais sobre as vidas destes mesmos amigos. Devolveu o pedaço de pergaminho com um olhar ainda mais raivoso e encarou o moreno que agora se sentava no sofá, o sorriso não mais em seu rosto, parecendo perdido em considerações.

- O que é que essa Sang... – ele viu o olhar contrariado do outro e suspirou, exasperado, - Essa _Granger_ tanto quer com você lá, afinal? Qual é o problema dela? Pensei que ela tivesse o Weasel para tomar conta e mais um bando de elfos domésticos para organizar. Por que ela tem que se meter tanto na sua vida? O que interessa para ela onde você está?

- Ela está preocupada comigo, Draco. É totalmente natural. Ela tem sido uma constante na minha vida desde os onze anos de idade. São mais de dez anos juntos, sempre. Ela quer saber como eu estou, só isso. – seus argumentos não pareceram aplacar a crise de raiva que o loiro estava tendo e Harry começou a sentir raiva também. Todas as cartas eram a mesma crise. Draco incessantemente insultando seus amigos, pelo simples fato de eles _escreverem. _Eles estavam juntos, claro, e felizes, mas eles tinham um passado, não haviam nascido com vinte e dois anos de idade e morando juntos naquele canto esquecido da Suíça. Eles tinham, sim, um passado nada agradável em comum, tinham desavenças e brigas em seu histórico, mas Harry acreditava que eles conseguiriam superar tudo isso. Ele tinha absoluta certeza de que amava Draco. E sabia que o sentimento era mútuo. Mas era realmente difícil lidar com o temperamento de Draco, às vezes, principalmente quando a questão era a volta deles para a Inglaterra. Harry sentia falta de seus amigos e de sua vida lá, gostava de ficar ali, naquele canto esquecido, apenas ele e Draco, é claro que gostava, mas eles não poderiam fugir de seu passado para sempre. E, na opinião do ex-Grifinório, quanto mais cedo enfrentassem o que teriam que enfrentar, mais fácil seria.

"_I dreamed I was missing (eu sonhei que estava desaparecido)  
you were so scared (você estava tão assustado)  
But no one would listen (mas ninguém ouvia)  
'cause no one else cared (porque ninguém mais se importava)  
After my dreaming, (depois de meu sonho)  
I woke with this fear (eu acordei com esse medo)  
What am I leaving (O que eu estou deixando)  
when I'm done here? (quando terminar aqui?)"  
_

Draco escutava a explicação de Harry e sua irritação apenas crescia. E daí se aquela sangue-ruim estava preocupada com ele? Quem ligava se aquele bando de pobretões com a cabeça vermelha queriam saber onde ele estava? _Por que_ Potter tinha que se importar tanto com isso?

Não que ele falasse, ou reclamasse, ou qualquer coisa assim.Não, nunca. O Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu-e-Cumpriu-Sua-Missão jamais reclamava, ele sofria em silêncio. No máximo, tentava convencer Draco a considerar a possibilidade de voltar para a Inglaterra, coisa com a qual o loiro havia concordado em pensar a respeito exatamente pelo mesmo motivo que causava sua irritação agora. Eram mais do que reclamações e palavras. Era uma tristeza que brilhava quase imperceptível nos olhos verdes, um certo ar saudoso por trás dos sorrisos lentos que sempre se seguiam àquelas malditas cartas, uma atmosfera mais densa, mais fria, que não combinava com o verão em que estavam.

O que o loiro sentia era um misto de raiva, irritação e, talvez, um pouquinho de ciúme. Ele já havia decorado o discurso de Harry sobre o fato de terem um passado em comum que precisava ser enfrentado, e uma parte dele sabia que era verdade. Uma parte muito maior, no entanto, simplesmente não conseguia deixar de se perguntar porquê, exatamente, eles não poderiam continuar ignorando tudo aquilo, seguir com a vida simples e feliz que tinham ali. Passado algum teria que ser minuciosamente examinado e superado se eles simplesmente _não voltassem. _Mas não, com o nobre e corajoso ex-Grifinório tudo tinha que ser da maneira mais difícil.

Draco viu o moreno tentar esconder o ar triste quando recebeu a carta de volta. Harry sorriu (malditos sorrisos tristes que faziam o coração dele pular uma batida) e voltou ao seu trabalho, sem insistir mais no assunto. Draco se sentou ao piano e começou a executar suas músicas, escolhendo aquelas cujas notas já sabia automaticamente, que não precisavam de sua atenção, e deixou sua mente correr solta, sem interrupções. Ele não queria ir para a Inglaterra. Voltar para lá implicava em muito mais do que aturar aqueles idiotas com quem Harry se relacionava. Implicava em tornar público o fato de que os Malfoy não eram uma família extinta, que ele ainda estava vivo, que ele seria alvo de pena de muita gente por ter perdido os pais, e que mais gente ainda ia querer o pescoço dele por ter sumido no meio de uma guerra.

Não que Harry já não tivesse pensado em todos esses argumentos e posto todos eles por terra, um a um. Com os contatos que ele tinha no Ministério, e a fama acumulada, o moreno já havia conseguido que ele pudesse voltar livremente à Inglaterra, reassumir sua antiga identidade e retomar sua vida. Toda a fortuna de sua família já havia sido revertida para um fundo em seu nome e, por mais que não quisesse admitir, era uma questão de querer voltar, para que pudesse morar em seu país natal novamente. A grande questão, entretanto, era: ele não queria voltar a Inglaterra, não queria a tal vida de volta, não queria ter que enfrentar todos os problemas que voltar para lá envolvia... Mas também não queria que a única pessoa que realmente se importava com ele, e com quem ele se importava, sofrer por sua causa. O que ele realmente desejava era que _Harry_ não quisesse voltar.

E se por acaso voltassem e Harry percebesse que era mais feliz quando morava junto daquele bando? Ele entendia que o moreno quisesse rever a corja com quem havia crescido, mas queria poder ter a certeza de que ele fosse e _voltasse_. Que percebesse que lá não era mais o lugar de nenhum deles dois. Que fosse para Londres, mas tivesse certeza de que iria voltar.

E de que maneira ele poderia garantir isso? O apartamento que Harry morava em Londres fora a única noção de "lar" que o rapaz tivera, o único espaço que fora somente dele. Uma vez lá, ele iria se sentir confortável o suficiente para nunca mais querer sair. Não, o apartamento não era uma opção. O chiqueiro dos pobretões, jamais! Draco suprimiu um arrepio quando pensou na quantidade de ruivos morando em um único buraco.

Onde, então? Um lugar em Londres em que Harry não fosse se sentir bem, mas que Draco pudesse argumentar que era, afinal, sua casa... Um lugar que ajudasse o moreno a lembrar o quão mais felizes eles eram em seu chalé, na sua cidade, com seu amigo Danton. Um lugar que fizesse Harry recordar do quão desagradável sua terra natal poderia ser se comparada ao paraíso em que estavam agora. Um lugar que Harry temesse, que ele não gostasse...

Um sorriso de canto surgiu no rosto do loiro quando a resposta aos seus problemas surgiu em sua frente, enquanto ele encarava a plaquinha de prata que ficava sobre seu piano. Sabia exatamente o que fazer.

O resto do dia foi um tanto tenso. Harry não parecia contente em simplesmente ter que se conformar em não voltar para a Inglaterra, Draco não estava disposto a tirá-lo de seu mau humor. Quanto pior ele estivesse, mais fácil ele aceitaria o que Draco tinha a lhe propor.

O almoço foi estranhamente silencioso, Danton percebeu que algo acontecia entre seus protegidos e apenas lhes sorriu ternamente enquanto os rapazes pagavam a conta e iam para casa. Eles precisavam aprender a entender um ao outro e aquilo levaria tempo.

A tarde foi uma repetição da manhã, um silêncio estranho preenchendo a sala, que não parecia ser aplacado nem com a música que vinha do piano de Draco. O loiro via Harry lhe lançar olhares que alternaram entre tristes e exasperados durante todo o dia, mas não lhe dirigiu a palavra uma única vez. O moreno, orgulhoso como era, também não iria falar se Draco não desse o primeiro passo e, por isso, permaneceram nessa briga silenciosa durante o dia todo.

Aproximava-se das seis horas quando Draco se levantou do piano e saiu, não dizendo uma palavra a Harry. Voltou pouco mais de uma hora depois, cheio de sacolas e saiu para o jardim, ainda em silêncio. O ex-grifinório já estava mais do que irritado com essa atitude e decidiu que iria falar com Draco assim que ele entrasse. Qualquer coisa para acabar com aquele silêncio.

Mas Draco não entrou. Os minutos passavam, transformaram-se em meia hora, e uma hora inteira, e Harry decidiu não esperar mais. Saiu para o jardim, determinado a pôr um fim naquela guerra ridícula de silêncio. Sua determinação acabou no momento em que pisou fora da casa. O jardim do chalé onde moravam fazia divisa com um pequeno bosque. O jardim em si não era muito grande, ficava oculto da rua, um pedaço de grama, com algumas flores silvestres crescendo desordenadamente aqui e ali, e cercado pelas árvores do bosque, impedindo que qualquer pessoa tivesse a visão do que acontecia ali.

Quando pisou lá fora, Harry viu, em primeiro lugar, uma grande toalha branca estendida sobre a grama, no canto mais próximo ao bosque. Sobre a toalha, virado para a porta e, agora, com um sorriso cínico nos lábios, estava Draco, com a calça preta que usava mais cedo e uma camisa branca, simples. Ao lado dele uma cesta aberta, a parte de cima de algumas garrafas aparecendo, e ele segurava uma taça em uma das mãos, bebendo calmamente um gole de vinho branco, enquanto observava o atônito rapaz que lhe encarava.

Fitaram-se, apenas, por alguns instantes, até que Harry saiu de seu torpor e se aproximou do outro, limpando a garganta quando chegou a sua frente e abriu a boca para falar, quando Draco se levantou e o beijou, segurando seu cabelo possessivamente, o gosto do vinho branco invadindo a boca de Harry, enquanto o moreno tentava se desvencilhar do beijo para conversar com o loiro. Alguns segundos de uma luta fraca, em que o moreno tentava, sem muita convicção, se afastar, e conseguia sentir o loiro sorrindo contra os seus lábios, pela falta de determinação do moreno, que fingia tentar se afastar e não conseguia. Finalmente, Harry quebrou o beijo e tentou se separar do outro, mas Draco não permitiu, segurando-o firmemente contra o seu corpo e sorrindo de canto.

- Draco, nós...

- Sshh... - foi a resposta do loiro, mordiscando o pescoço do moreno, - Eu não quero falar agora... E também não quero ouvir... – ele disse, ainda sorrindo, enquanto tomava a boca do moreno uma vez mais e o derrubava no chão.

Não era como se ele realmente pudesse resistir, era? Pensou Harry, enquanto sentia o outro abrir sua camisa e traçar uma linha de beijos ao longo de seu abdômen, descendo cada vez mais, até alcançar o cós da sua calça. O moreno ergueu-se nos cotovelos a tempo de ver o loiro lhe lançar um olhar malicioso, os olhos cinzas brilhando, enquanto abria a calça e a afastava, descendo a cabeça lentamente, a boca entreaberta, fazendo o moreno gemer em antecipação. Harry mordeu os lábios, para se impedir de gritar quando sentiu a boca do outro, ainda gelada do vinho, tocar sua pele e sugá-lo, lentamente, a princípio, e aumentando o ritmo, enquanto Harry, inconscientemente, mexia o quadril no mesmo ritmo dos movimentos de Draco. Entrelaçou uma das mãos nos cabelos finos, enquanto a outra agarrava a toalha sobre a qual estava deitado. As mãos do loiro deslizavam por suas coxas, enquanto a boca não o abandonava, fazendo o moreno ofegar. Cedo demais, na opinião de Harry, ele acabou se derramando na boca do loiro, que sorriu travesso, enquanto se colocava de joelhos sobre a forma quase desacordada e ofegante de Harry, beijando-o intensamente, como se suas vidas dependessem disso. Lentamente, o moreno correspondeu ao beijo, buscando ar a cada poucos segundos, aproveitando esses momentos para apreciar o rosto do loiro, que ainda tinha um ar travesso.

- Acho que agora é a sua vez... – ele sussurrou no ouvido de Harry que apenas o beijou com mais vontade, até que o loiro saiu de cima dele e escorou-se no tronco de uma árvore próxima, abrindo lentamente o zíper da própria calça, encarando os olhos verdes o tempo todo. Harry aproximou-se devagar, sorrateiro, aumentando ainda mais o sorriso do loiro. Passou lentamente a mão pelo corpo do outro e sugou seu lábio inferior, descendo pela pele do pescoço e barriga, até chegar ao seu objetivo. Assim que sua língua encontrou o que queria, Draco não conseguiu se conter e gemeu, contente, segurando os cabelos do outro, enquanto dobrava os joelhos, escorando a cabeça no tronco da árvore, e pressionando a cabeça de Harry com força, fazendo um som abafado de riso escapar do moreno, mandando arrepios pela sua coluna. Merlin, Harry sabia como fazer aquilo! **(2) **Draco demorou mais para gozar, Harry o estimulava e o parava, fazendo tudo durar mais, o que só aumentou seu prazer, quando, finalmente, sentiu seu corpo relaxar. Puxou a cabelo do outro, que também ofegava, para perto dele e o beijou longamente, diminuindo o ritmo do beijo, até que ele virasse apenas uma leve carícia entre os lábios e eles finalmente se separassem.

Harry acomodou-se entre as pernas do loiro, a cabeça descansando no peito dele, que subia e descia compassado, em sincronia com a própria respiração do moreno. Harry suspirou contente. Tinha que se lembrar de brigar mais com Draco, se todas as reconciliações fossem ser tão boas.

Passaram alguns minutos em absoluto e pacífico silêncio, com Draco correndo os dedos entre as mechas confusas do cabelo de Harry, que suspirou, contente. O moreno estava prestes a dormir, quando a voz um tanto arrastada de Draco o interrompeu.

- Quando? – Harry girou para encarar melhor o loiro que continuou escorado contra a árvore e agora olhava por cima do ombro de Harry, não o encarando.

- Quando o quê? – ele indagou, com um ar confuso no rosto.

- Quando nós vamos voltar para a Inglaterra? – levou um minuto inteiro para que Harry percebesse do que Draco estava falando. E um outro longo minuto para que ele conseguisse decidir sobre como agir frente às palavras do loiro.

- Quer dizer... Você quer... Sério?! Mesmo?! – Harry disse, desconexo, fazendo o loiro lhe encarar e dar um sorriso de lado.

- Se não fosse _sério_, cicatriz, e eu não quisesse _mesmo_, eu não teria perguntado, teria? – o olhar de Harry, no entanto, quase fazia valer a pena. Os olhos dele brilhavam, seu sorriso estava aberto, mais aberto do que Draco conseguia se lembrar. O loiro suspirou. Hora do show. – É claro que o fato de que nós vamos ficar em Grimmauld Place tem suas vantagens. – ele fez uma pausa, para que Harry tivesse tempo de perceber o que ele estava tentando passar – É realmente o único lugar que é _nosso_, não é mesmo? A casa do seu padrinho e dos meus ancestrais... – ele deixou sua voz morrer e esperou pela reação de Harry. Ou ele desistia da idéia absurda de voltar, ou eles iriam ficar duas horas na Inglaterra e voltar correndo. Grimmauld Place era pesado demais para qualquer um dos dois. Não havia como perder.

- Grimmauld Place?! – indagou o moreno, sentando ereto agora e olhando para Draco como se o loiro tivesse perdido todo o vestígio de sanidade.

- Bem, é para lá que nós vamos voltar, não é? Eu não vou ficar em nenhum apartamentinho na Londres dos trouxas, como você fazia, nem vou querer arrumar uma nova casa para nós, sendo que temos a mansão. É nossa, Harry. Quase como se estivéssemos destinados a ficar lá, sabe? É uma parte do passado nos unindo. – ele mesmo chegou a ficar se sentindo mal, depois do tamanho absurdo de suas palavras. Merlin, ele parecia uma adolescentezinha apaixonada. Mas seu pequeno discurso rico em glicose pareceu convencer Harry de que ele não iria ir a nenhum outro lugar, que era Grimmauld ou nada, e, bem, não era como se ele fosse recusar alguma coisa a alguém que falava em destino com toda aquela convicção.

Fitaram-se, apenas, por alguns instantes, até que Harry suspirou pesadamente e deixou-se cair no colo de Draco mais uma vez.

- É, depois de limpa e... Organizada, e desinfetada, provavelmente a Mansão deva ficar... Ahn... Habitável. – Draco sorriu, maldosamente.

- Sim, com toda a certeza.

Deu mais um beijo em Harry e levantou-se, puxando o outro consigo. Tinham uma volta para casa para preparar. Não poderiam perder tempo.

_Don't be afraid (não tenha medo)  
I've taken my beating,(Eu tive minha parcela)  
I've shared what I made(Eu partilhei o que fiz)  
I'm strong on the surface,(Eu sou forte na superfície)  
not all the way through(não completamente)  
I've never been perfect,(Eu nunca fui perfeito)  
but neither have you(Mas você também não foi)_

Foram dias, na verdade, de preparação. Harry entrou em contato com o Ministério, para que a identidade de Draco fosse preservada e seus bens revertessem para seu nome verdadeiro, mais uma vez. Grimmauld Place foi, de certa forma, preparada. Harry conseguiu entrar em contato com Hermione, que conseguiu uma equipe de elfos, todos devidamente remunerados, para que fossem até o lugar e o limpassem. Apesar de ter ficado imensamente curiosa, a garota não perguntou o porquê de Harry querer Grimmauld Place em bom estado. O que, na verdade, era muito estranho, já que Harry não havia posto os pés lá desde o fim da guerra.

A garota insistia, em cada uma de suas cartas, para que o amigo contasse o que estava acontecendo, mas Harry respondia evasivamente. Tentaria preparar o terreno com seus amigos, antes de simplesmente declarar que estava morando com Draco Malfoy._  
_Decidiram, em comum acordo, que não avisariam o dia de sua chegada a Grimmauld Place. Só falariam com os amigos de Harry depois que já estivessem instalados em sua nova "casa".

No dia anterior à sua partida, jantaram com Danton, que parecia bastante triste em perder seus filhos adotivos. Insistiu para que os rapazes ainda não devolvessem o chalé, que era de sua propriedade. Ele não iria alugá-lo por algumas semanas, até que ambos tivessem realmente certeza de que ficariam, em definitivo, na Inglaterra. Sua declaração foi recebida por um sorriso bastante malicioso da parte de Draco. Se dependesse dele, estariam de volta à sua verdadeira casa em menos de dois dias.

Naquela noite, Draco estava além de mau-humorado. O fato de que havia concordado em _ir _para a Inglaterra, não queria dizer que ele iria _gostar_ de ir para a Inglaterra.

Harry parou à porta do quarto, onde Draco colocava suas roupas em uma mala, e ficou apenas observando o outro rapaz, revirando algo no bolso de seu casaco.

Draco sabia que ele estava ali. Draco sempre sabia quando Harry estava lhe espionando, mas ele simplesmente não estava com vontade de falar com Harry agora. Estava bastante irritado por ter que voltar para a Inglaterra, estava com raiva por ter que ir para Grimmauld Place, estava zangado consigo mesmo por ter tido aquela idéia idiota, estava bravo com Harry por insistir tanto em ver aqueles amigos inúteis dele, estava frustrado por ter que fazer algo que não queria, mais uma vez, como quando estava em seu sexto ano de escola e tinha que fazer coisas totalmente contra a sua natureza, apenas para se adequar às situações. Era simplesmente frustrante. E, para completar toda a sua irritação consigo mesmo, estava total, completa e absolutamente inseguro.

E se quando eles voltassem para aquela maldição de país Potter enxergasse o óbvio e percebesse que era ridículo que eles estivessem juntos? Que, além de inimigos de escola, opostos na guerra, antíteses por fundamento, eles ainda eram _dois homens_?

Quer dizer, uma coisa era ficarem naquele cantinho escondido, com o apoio do homem que praticamente movia o comércio da cidade com seu hotel que atraía turistas, serem apenas mais dois na multidão. Outra, era serem Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy _namorando._ Era ridiculamente absurdo. E, por mais errado que isso soasse, por mais distorcido que o conceito parecesse, Draco não queria perder isso por nada no mundo. O costume de acordar e observar Potter dormir, a sincronia em que trabalhavam e conviviam, a maneira como já sabia o que o outro estava pensando só de olhar para ele, o jeito que Potter sorria, como o entendia... Era... Bom demais para perder.

Decidiu tomar conhecimento de Harry que apenas lhe observava. O que quer que fosse que ele tivesse para lhe dizer devia ser algo extremamente sério ou irritante, ou Harry não estaria esperando que ele lhe dirigisse a palavra antes de começar a falar. Ergueu a cabeça de suas roupas e lhe mandou um olhar inquisitório, ao que o outro respondeu com um sorriso.

Era bom apenas observar Draco, na opinião de Harry. Ele tinha movimentos fluídos, quase calculados, sempre. Tão diferente dele, que era um tanto desastrado, e bagunçado. O jeito que o loiro lhe olhava deixava claro que ele sabia que a conversa seria séria. Draco não queria voltar à Inglaterra, e o fato de que ele estava voltando apenas para atender a um pedido seu deixava Harry transbordando de alegria, apesar de tentar se conter. Esse tipo de explosão sentimental não combinava muito com nenhum dos dois. Explosões de fúria, de raiva, de riso descontrolado da cara do outro, sim. Momentos de ficar fazendo declarações e lançar olhares profundamente apaixonados, não. Simplesmente não combinava com eles. Suas ações já deixavam claro o que sentiam, como estavam. Não é necessário verbalizar o que já se sabe como verdade. E era para provar que ele valorizava a ação de Draco mais que tudo que ele queria falar com o loiro agora. O complicado era por onde começar.

Não queria forçar a situação, não queria parecer piegas, não queria colocar Draco em uma situação desconfortável se ele pensasse que era cedo demais, mas decidira arriscar. Mais que um sorriso de desprezo ele não iria receber, certo?

- Draco, eu... Nós, na verdade, nós... Ahn... Eu queria... – ele estava gaguejando. Merlin, que coisa patética. Draco o encarou com um sorriso divertido, toda a sua atenção agora no moreno que gaguejava à sua frente. O que havia acontecendo para que Potter estivesse gaguejando daquela maneira?

Harry respirou fundo e pegou o outro pela mão, levando-o até à cama, e sentando-se lá, ao lado do loiro. Respirou fundo mais uma vez e reuniu coragem.

- Draco, eu sei que você não quer voltar para a Inglaterra, e que está fazendo isso por mim. E eu fico... Ahn... Feliz. – ele começou a falar muito rápido, lembrando muito Hermione Granger durante uma aula de Transfiguração, - Quer dizer, não é porque eu estou feliz, entende? É porque eu realmente gosto de estar com você, claro, foi só que o momento pareceu propício, mas se você... Bem, é só um símbolo, no fim das contas, se você não quiser não muda _absolutamente _nada entre nós, mas eu achei bom... Quer dizer, fica como um marco, entende? Já que oficialmente nós... Bem, talvez pudéssemos, eu não sei, teríamos que verificar as leis bruxas, claro, eu nunca vi nada assim, mas esse mundo é tão surpreendente, às vezes. – Draco encarava o outro rapaz com um ar entre espantado e cômico.

- Potter, do que é que você está falando? – ele interrompeu o monólogo que não estava dizendo nada, na verdade.

- Ah, droga! Eu sou péssimo nisso de ter que me explicar. – ele encarou Draco nos olhos e respirou fundo, tirando uma pequena caixa do bolso. Estendeu a caixa para Draco, que a pegou e o encarou, com uma sobrancelha erguida, antes de abri-la.

Dentro da pequena caixa de veludo negro, estava um par de anéis simples. Dois anéis largos, feitos em prata, idênticos, com entalhes em baixo relevo, de uma cobra e um leão, um trabalho delicado e forte. Dentro, os dois nomes gravados em uma letra simples, sem floreios, clara. Draco – Harry.

Draco perdeu o fôlego e encarou Harry com os olhos arregalados de espanto. Harry começou a se arrepender do que tinha feito. Havia assustado Draco, ele devia estar achando que ele era maluco. O outro concordava em ir para a Inglaterra e ele praticamente o pedia em casamento, se bem que, em teoria, estavam casados, não estavam? Não moravam há meses na mesma casa e...

Todo seu raciocínio desconexo foi interrompido por um beijo. Um beijo possessivo, quente, desejoso e sedento. Draco afastou-se alguns momentos depois, pegando os dois anéis da caixa, colocando o mais fino em seu dedo anular da mão esquerda, e, em seguida, pegando a mão de Harry e fazendo o mesmo com o anel dele. Sorriu de lado para o moreno e o beijou mais uma vez, antes de, simplesmente levantar, e continuar fazendo as malas.

Harry tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Certamente, para algumas coisas, palavras eram desnecessárias.

Antes de dormir, algumas horas depois, Draco, com Harry seguro entre seus braços, sorria. Não havia motivo algum para insegurança. Nada mudaria o fato de que Harry Potter, o Eleito, O Escolhido, O Homem que Derrotara Voldemort, o amava. Nada, ninguém, lugar algum, mudaria isso. Admirou suas mãos entrelaçadas e seus anéis idênticos. Potter era um idiota em noventa por cento do tempo. Mas os dez por cento em que ele realmente pensava compensavam todo o resto.

O dia seguinte amanheceu um tanto nublado, e um ar gelado soprava, deixando arrepios em quem quer que encontrasse pela frente. Encolheram suas malas, e se olharam, Draco dando um pequeno aceno com a cabeça, antes de desaparatarem, para reaparecerem em frente a Grimmauld Place.

Entraram na casa, que estava, sem dúvidas, imaculadamente limpa, mas nem por isso, menos sombria. O ar em Londres estava úmido, e uma garoa fina caía irritantemente sobre as janelas. Sem falarem uma palavra, dirigiram-se para o quarto de Sirius. Draco parou à porta e encarou o lugar onde lembrava de ter passado as piores e mais longas horas de sua vida. Respirou fundo e olhou para o lado, encontrando Harry com quase o mesmo ar que ele. Dor, confusão, arrependimento e más lembranças. Era a isso que aquele lugar cheirava.

Foram os piores cinco dias que haviam tido, desde que começaram a morar juntos. O lugar os deixava com os nervos à flor da pele, o mau humor parecia pronto a atacar a cada troca de palavras e a situação estava deteriorando toda e qualquer chance de conversação. Agora, cada olhar era motivo para quase brigas. Os dois estavam arrependidos de terem ido para aquele maldito lugar, mas nenhum dos dois admitiria a derrota. Harry ainda queria fazer os amigos e Draco se darem bem, Draco ainda queria que Harry desistisse de ficar na Inglaterra e voltasse para a Suíça. E, por isso, permaneciam confinados em Grimmauld Place.

Draco acordou pouco depois da três da manhã. Uma chuva forte batia na janela, mas não era aquele barulho que o incomodava. Eram os gemidos abafados e agoniados de Harry. Apenas resmungos incoerentes, mas o moreno revirava-se na cama, desconfortável, visivelmente em meio a algum pesadelo. Não era a primeira vez, nem tampouco a segunda. Eram _todas as noites_. Aquele lugar estava lhes fazendo mal. Precisavam ir embora dali. Rápido. Tocou no ombro de Harry, sacudindo-o até que ele acordasse. O outro se sentou, desnorteado e, quando viu o rosto de Draco a sua frente, suspirou aliviado e enterrou a cabeça nas mãos, apoiando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos dobrados.

Draco esperou que ele se acalmasse antes de falar o que estava lhe engasgando há dias. Mais calmo, Harry levantou o rosto, parecendo envergonhado.

- Desculpe, eu te acordei. – o mau humor de Draco aumentou. Ele tinha pesadelos e se desculpava por isso. Por favor, era demais, até para um grifinório!

- Não se desculpe por ter me acordado, Potter. Se desculpe por ter nos feito vir para cá. – olhou para o outro que começava a assumir um ar levemente irritado, - Nós viemos para cá, para que você pudesse rever seus amigos. Faz cinco dias que estamos aqui, e você ainda nem avisou a eles que está de volta. Qual é o problema? – Harry pareceu envergonhado, mais uma vez.

- Eu estou tentando... Eu não sei, Draco. Parece que me falta... Coragem.

O olhar de draco endureceu.

- Coragem ou não coragem, Harry, eu estou lhe dando um prazo. Até amanhã. Ou eu vou voltar para casa, e, se você quiser ficar, que fique, mas eu vou embora.

O loiro deu as costas para o outro, deitando-se afastado dele. Era a primeira vez, em meses, que dormiam longe um do outro. Nenhum deles jamais iria admitir, mas nenhum deles conseguiu dormir àquela noite.

O amanhecer não melhorou em nada os ânimos, e a manchete no Profeta Diário só fez piorar o que já estava ruim. Sob a grande manchete "O Fugitivo Retorna", uma matéria de meia página descrevia a partida de Draco, há tantos anos, como uma fuga covarde dos Comensais, por não "agüentar fazer o que lhe era pedido". Nenhuma menção à sua ajuda à Ordem era feita, nem muito menos as circunstâncias da morte de sua mãe. O rapaz era pintado como um covarde, preconceituoso e medroso, que fugira de sua terra natal, e agora retornava, pois sabia que era seguro. O olhar cinza se tornava gelado a cada palavra que ele lia, e seu rosto empalidecia de maneira assustadora. Harry se manteve em silêncio, lendo a matéria por sobre o ombro do outro. Quando ambos terminaram, ele pegou o jornal e o jogou dentro do fogão, murmurando "Uma vez lixo, sempre lixo", mas isso não ajudou no humor de Draco, que passou o resto do dia com o rosto fechado.

Harry saiu da cozinha, pouco antes do almoço, e decidiu mandar as cartas, pedindo para que Rom, Mione e Ginny viessem jantar com ele. Ao menos uma parte do que tinha prometido ao loiro, ele iria cumprir.

As panelas borbulhavam a Harry as olhava, desconfiado.

- Draco, você tem certeza que isso aí vai dar certo? – o loiro lhe lançou um olhar de profundo desprezo, que lembrou a Harry os dias de escola.

- Potter, você convidou seus amigos inúteis para jantar hoje, você me avisou com menos de duas horas de antecedência, você não quis encomendar comida, portanto, mesmo se eu fizesse apenas água com sal e tentáculos de lula boiando, você não poderia reclamar. Agora cale a boca, e deixe eu terminar de ler essa droga de receita.

- Eu poderia ajudar, sabe? Ou poderia ter feito o jantar. – o comentário fez Harry ganhar mais um olhar de desprezo de Draco.

- Eu era seu colega em Poções. Eu não deixaria você chegar perto de um caldeirão, ou de qualquer coisa que fervesse, nem pagando. Agora saia daqui e vá logo se vestir decentemente, já basta aqueles imbecis, não preciso de você vestido em trapos.

Harry saiu da cozinha sem fazer comentários. Definitivamente, não queria aborrecer Draco tanto antes de ele se encontrar com seus três melhores amigos.

Quase uma hora depois, Harry se encontrava sentado, na sala de jantar de Grimmauld Place, em frente a Ron, Mione e Ginny. A recepção fora, acima de tudo, estranha. Eles exigindo saber onde ele estivera, ele explicando que havia encontrado Malfoy e que agora eles eram... Amigos.

Ginny lhe lançou um olhar surpreso quando ouviu isso, e Harry teve que esconder seu embaraçamento. Aguardavam por Draco, que se atrasara, pois fizera o jantar. Ron não estava feliz com a situação, encarava Harry de maneira irritada, Mione parecia confusa e Ginny estava impassível, o que fazia Harry acreditar que ela estava louca para dizer, ou perguntar, algo, mas não podia, pela presença dos outros dois. Ainda bem.

O ar pareceu pesar na sala de jantar quando Draco entrou pela porta. Weasley estava formidável, em sua melhor tonalidade de vermelho flamejante, da raiz dos cabelos à ponta do nariz. Granger parecia estar se esforçando para permanecer impassível. E a Weasleyzinha o encarava com uma expressão estranha, descrente, quase... Traída. Bem, ela e Harry tinham tido um caso, não tinham? Talvez ela soubesse de tudo entre eles... Ou talvez não soubesse. Merlin, como ele odiava estar ali.

Cumprimentou-os com um aceno de cabeça vago e esforçou-se para compreender até onde Harry tinha contado a eles. Pelo simples fato de que Weasley não tinha tido um infarto, e que Granger não havia chamado o St. Mungus, concluiu que Harry havia adotado a versão "somos amigos", que eles haviam cogitado.

- Bem, vamos jantar? – ele perguntou, colocando uma quantidade incrível de cinismo em três palavras aparentemente tão inofensivas.

Eles dirigiram-se à mesa, cada um sentando em seu lugar, e começaram a comer, um silêncio incômodo e irritante à sua volta.

- Foi o Draco quem preparou o jantar. – disse Harry, numa tentativa vã de iniciar um diálogo. Hermione quase engasgou quando ouviu o nome "Draco", Ginny dando-lhe tapinhas nas costas. Ron encarou o loiro, que sentava a sua frente.

- Bem, isso explica porque está tão ruim. – Draco sorriu, cínico.

- Não é uma questão de ruim, Weasley. É apenas culinária requintada. Você não reconheceria o termo nem se ele viesse dançando a conga, em uma bandeja de prata.

Ron ficou extremamente vermelho e Harry olhou feio para Draco que continuou sorrindo. Uma vez Wesaley, sempre Weasley. Poucas coisas eram tão fascinantes quanto o espetáculo do sangue fluindo e deixando Weasley praticamente um hidrante trouxa.

O clima do jantar não melhorou. Algumas outras conversas iniciaram, todas elas por iniciativas de Harry ou Hermione, e morriam com uma rapidez incrível. Sendo que a última delas resultara em Draco se retirando da sala.

Estavam comendo a sobremesa e Hermione estava decidida a ser agradável, por mais que aquilo lhe custasse.

- Está com um cheiro delicioso, Malfoy. – Draco a encarou e reprimiu o comentário mordaz que já surgia. Harry, é por Harry, repetia ele, mentalmente. Ele ia abrir a boca para agradecer, quando a voz de Ron soou, alta e irritada.

- Devia ter tentado fazer esse doce com a sua mãe por perto, Malfoy. Eu lembro que ela sempre estava com uma cara como se estivesse sentindo algum cheiro ruim. Talvez melhorasse.

O olhar que Draco lançou ao ruivo seria capaz de matar. Todos eles conseguiam sentir a mágica do rapaz quase se descontrolar. Ele respirou fundo, e encarou Harry.

- Eu estou subindo. Quando o ar aqui estiver, mais uma vez, respirável, me avise. – e, com isso, saiu da sala, deixando um Harry extremamente zangado, uma Hermione decepcionada e uma Ginny muda de espanto para trás.

O jantar não durou muito mais depois disso. Desculpas vagas e não verdadeiras serviram como pretexto para que os três convidados fossem embora. Hermione disse a Harry que não precisava levá-los até a porta, eles conheciam o caminho, e Harry lhe deu um sorriso agradecido, correndo escadas a cima, para ver como Draco estava.

Chegando lá, Harry abriu a porta e parou, pensando em como agir.

A luz que entrava pela janela do quarto não era suficiente para iluminar o espaçoso aposento, mas Harry identificou a forma de Draco sentado na poltrona do antigo quarto de Sirius, encarando a janela e parecendo muito, mas muito zangado. Considerou por um momento a possibilidade de deixar a raiva dele passar e então procurá-lo, mas conhecia Draco e seu humor de criança mimada. Se ele saísse naquele instante, o loiro ia se sentir rejeitado e, então, ficaria ainda mais mau-humorado. O melhor era enfrentar a situação agora, antes que fugisse ao controle. Aproximou-se lentamente e percebeu que o loiro não havia desviado o olhar da janela, mesmo sabendo que ele havia notado sua presença. Suspirou mentalmente. Merlin, aquela conversa ia ser longa!

- Draco? – o loiro não deu nenhuma indicação de que havia ouvido o chamado dele e Harry teve que se impedir de suspirar alto, de exasperação. – Draco, nós podemos conversar? – ele tentou novamente, tentando ao menos fazer o loiro parar de franzir as sobrancelhas e olhar pelo vidro da janela como se quisesse que ele se estilhaçasse em milhões de pedacinhos que gritariam de dor quando caíssem no chão. Nenhuma resposta novamente, - Bem, quando você estiver disposto a conversar, eu estou aqui. – disse ele, tentando deixar o caminho aberto. Deixava o caminho livre para o silêncio do loiro, havia feito o primeiro movimento e agora o outro sabia que ele se importava. Aplaudiu-se mentalmente. Havia achado uma boa saída, finalmente. Ou era o que ele pensava.

- Sabe, Potter, eu _não_ quero conversar. – Harry congelou na soleira da porta e voltou-se para o loiro, que agora lhe encarava, os olhos cinzas brilhando em fúria, - Eu quero falar. E você vai me ouvir.

- Bem... – começou Harry, para ser interrompido por uma voz fria e arrastada, muito baixa.

- Eu disse que você.vai.ouvir. – os olhos verdes brilharam de fúria por um momento, mas então se acalmaram. Deixaria que o outro falasse. Era melhor. Assentiu com a cabeça e sentou-se na cama, com os braços cruzados, aguardando. O loiro levantou e aproximou-se dele, quase perigosamente, toda a sua postura tremendo em fúria, e Draco não se descontrolava fácil. Um sentimento nada confortável começava a inundar o moreno e ele não queria sentir isso, não agora, não de Draco. Não queria ter pena do loiro. Era degradante demais.

- Há quatro anos, Harry, quando eu saí daqui, desta casa, eu não tinha nada. Eu havia perdido tudo. A única coisa que eu ainda tinha era o respeito próprio, o dinheiro de minha família, e o ódio de muita gente, que achava que eu havia morrido como Comensal. E então eu passei anos sozinho e eu me acostumei a solidão. Eu estava seguro. Não vou dizer que estava _feliz_, mas estava seguro. E aí você aparece, e começa com aquelas conversa maluca e eu embarco na sua loucura e... Eu confesso, eu estou feliz. Ou estava. Porque você insistiu em voltar pra cá, pra nos atormentar, sim, _nós_, - ele disse, em voz alta, quando o moreno abriu a boca para contrariá-lo, - porque seus pesadelos voltaram e você passa metade do tempo sem abrir a boca, e eu consigo não só ter perdido tudo, como também perder a imagem que eu ainda tinha. Quando eu fui embora, Harry, eu era o Comensal morto. Eu era um traidor, um pária, alguém que as pessoas temiam. E agora, Harry? O que as pessoas acham que eu sou? Você por acaso leu o jornal de hoje de manhã? Você viu o que estava escrito lá? O fugitivo, o fraco, o que não agüentou uma guerra e foi embora por medo? É como se eu fosse o maior perdedor da terra, Harry! Metade das pessoas que ficam se dizendo corajosas não teriam passado por metade do que eu passei e ainda conseguir sobreviver! Mas aqui não tem chance, eu não quero ficar aqui, eu quero ir embora! Eu quero voltar pra casa, pra nossa casa! – voz de Draco tinha se alterado, e ele estava quase gritando. Harry ficou alarmado e levantou-se, abraçando o loiro, que se afastou bruscamente.

- Não me venha com solidariedade e pena agora, Potter! Eu não preciso de nada para me fazer sentir pior do que eu já estou. – o moreno o encarou, de pé, sentindo-se perdido.

- O que você quer que eu faça, então, Draco? É só me dizer, eu não quero que você fique se sentindo assim.

- Eu quero que a gente vá embora, Potter, que droga! É tão difícil assim entender? Eu.quero.ir.embora!

Harry suspirou longamente e se aproximou do outro, sem tocá-lo.

- Só me dê mais uma chance, Draco, por favor. Eu não quero perder todos os meus amigos, eu sei que eles vão ficar do nosso lado, dê só uma chance a eles, por favor, por mim. – Draco deu uma risada seca.

- Só para realmente conferir, Harry, você estava lá embaixo no jantar, ou era seu irmão gêmeo que estava lá? Ou alguém polissucado de Harry Potter? Porque eu não sei se você notou que aquele Weasley estava a ponto de me estrangular metade da noite, a Granger ficou me olhando como se eu fosse uma aberração e aquela idiota de cabeça de fósforo estava o tempo todo te secando! Isso não vai funcionar!

- Vai, sim! – Harry teimou, - Você tem que dar uma chance, Draco, só uma! Por favor!

- Harry, tenha bom senso! – gritou o loiro, exasperado, - Eles já não estão aceitando nem agora, quando nós estamos dizendo que somos "amigos". Imagine quando eles descobrirem que o Sonserino malvado corrompeu o doce e inocente Grifinório! Imagine quando eles souberem de nós?

- Eu não me importo. Se eles não te aceitarem, eles vão estar me rejeitando também, Draco. Não se preocupe. Só uma chance, por favor? – os olhos verdes tinham um brilho de súplica e Draco se viu acenando, ainda que contrariado, com a cabeça, concordando.

– Só _uma_ chance, Harry.

O moreno lhe sorriu e o abraçou, dando-lhe um beijo terno, que o loiro logo tratou de aprofundar. "Droga!" Pensou ele, "se a boca dele não fosse tão boa, eu já tinha ido embora."

* * *

Ronald Weasley era uma pessoa em estado de choque quando estava saindo de Grimmauld Place. Um jantar com Draco Malfoy, justo com _Draco Malfoy_, tinha esse efeito sobre qualquer pessoa racional. E, no entanto, Harry queria que eles fossem civilizados com aquele covarde. Para que, afinal? Fugitivo e traidor dos dois lados da guerra. Não merecia nem sequer consideração, imagine respeito. 

O ruivo remoia esses pensamentos e demorou alguns minutos para notar que Mione lhe lançava olhares atravessados. Quando percebeu, ficou intrigado. O que havia feito desta vez? Era a pergunta que ele iria fazer, mas Hermione lhe conhecia bem demais, ele não precisava exatamente verbalizar suas questões para que ela viesse com uma resposta.

- Você magoou o Harry.

- Eu o QUÊ? – ele indagou, indignado. Como magoou o Harry?

- Ah, Ron, por favor, pense. – ela disse, controlando-se para não soar exasperada _demais_, - O Harry viaja... Encontra o Malfoy e decide ajudá-lo, e você sabe o quanto ele ficou perturbado com o que ele sabe que o Malfoy passou, desde o sexto ano, e aí eles voltam e você fica maltratando o Malfoy e sendo absolutamente desagradável, e falando justo na _mãe_ dele, e você estava lá, no dia em que ela morreu. É claro que ele está magoado. Se ele conseguiu se tornar, bem... "amigo" de Malfoy, eu penso que ele esperava que o melhor amigo dele também conseguisse.

- Mas... Por quê? – o olhar do ruivo era perdido enquanto eles caminhavam pela praça em frente à casa, indo embora. Ele parou e olhou para as duas garotas e Ginny fez um muxoxo de desagrado.

- Às vezes, Ron, você é tão denso que eu chego a quase ter pena. – disse a ruiva e lançou um olhar exasperado para Mione. O ruivo abriu a boca para fechá-la em seguida diversas vezes, e então olhou para Hermione.

- Denso? O que foi que eu perdi?

- Você devia conversar com o Harry, Ron, não com a gente. – respondeu Mione. Não podia deixar de concordar com Ginny, no entanto. Não era óbvio o que havia acontecido? Enfim, havia sido o próprio Ron que notara o quanto Harry era obcecado por Malfoy no sexto ano. A expressão de Ron tornou-se pensativa por um momento, e ele deu a volta.

- Eu vou falar com Harry.

- Agora?! – perguntaram as duas garotas, ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim! – respondeu o ruivo, já entrando pela porta do lugar, que havia ficado entreaberta, desde que eles haviam saído.

Hermione e Ginny se entreolharam. Era melhor que fossem atrás do ruivo. Nunca se sabe o que ele iria ver.

Ron entrou na mansão e subiu as escadas. Surpreendeu-se ao ouvir a voz alta e zangada de Malfoy, e acabou aproximando-se do quarto de onde o som vinha, para entender o que estava sendo dito, e surpreendeu-se pelo carinho que passava pela voz que ouviu. Era a voz de Harry, ainda um pouco abafada pela porta entreaberta, mas a voz de Harry.

_- Você tem que dar uma chance, Draco, só uma! Por favor!_

Que absurdo, pensou Ron. Era ridículo que Harry estivesse implorando para que Malfoy desse uma chance a eles. Eram eles que tinham que dar uma chance ao Malfoy, não o contrário. Ia entrar no quarto, mas a voz arrastada e exasperada se fez ouvir, no mesmo momento que Mione e Ginny alcançavam o ruivo na porta, e Mione lhe lançava um olhar que parecia capaz de matar.

_- Harry, tenha bom senso! Eles já não estão aceitando nem agora, quando nós estamos dizendo que somos "amigos". Imagine quando eles descobrirem que o Sonserino malvado corrompeu o doce e inocente Grifinório! Imagine quando eles souberem de nós?_

Ron congelou no ato de ser puxado escada abaixo por Mione. _Souberem sobre nós?_ "Como assim, souberem sobre nós?", pensou o ruivo. E então ele compreendeu. A expressão de choque drenou todo o sangue do rosto ruivo e sardento, para, em seguida, tornar-se muito vermelho, enquanto as meninas trocavam olhares urgentes. Aquela não havia sido a melhor maneira para que Ronald Weasley soubesse da noticia.

Ele voltou os poucos degraus que havia descido e abriu a porta do quarto sem cerimônias, deparando-se com uma cena que, na verdade, ele ficaria feliz em não ter visto.

Draco Malfoy estava com as duas mãos sobre o peito de Harry, que se encontrava prensado contra uma das paredes do quarto. As mãos de Harry pareciam querer puxar o loiro para mais perto, como se isso realmente fosse possível, uma vez que o corpo de Draco era exatamente o que deixava Harry imóvel, contra a parede. As duas bocas estavam unidas como se as vidas dos dois rapazes dependessem disso, e foi somente quando Harry decidiu explorar melhor a pele do pescoço do loiro, e este inclinou a cabeça para o lado, dando maior acesso ao moreno, que Draco viu um ruivo boquiaberto, uma ruiva pasma, e uma Granger desviando o olhar, e ficando muito corada, olhando fixamente para eles dois.

- Harry... – ele disse, colocando uma mão no rosto do moreno, enquanto o afastava delicadamente, - Nós temos visitas.

Ron levou menos de dois segundos para agir. Alcançou sua varinha e foi apenas porque Hermione segurou seu braço que ele não acertou um "Estupefaça" em Draco. Harry ficou na frente do loiro, tentando defendê-lo, enquanto Ron gritava impropérios e Hermione o segurava, ajudada por Ginny que, por mais que segurasse o irmão, não deixava de parecer achar alguma graça na cena.

Foram longos minutos de confusão, até que Harry simplesmente se cansou e estupidificou Ron.

- Mione, por favor, nós temos que conversar. – Hermione lhe sorriu, enquanto Ginny parecia mau-humorada.

- Eu sei, Harry, mas Ron está desacordado, e acho que já tivemos emoções suficientes por uma noite. Eu vou levá-lo para casa. Nós podemos conversar depois.

Harry assentiu, parecendo triste, e seu semblante não mudou nas horas seguintes, nem quando deitou-se ao lado de Draco. Pareceu frio a abraço do outro e Draco, inconscientemente, se afastou. Não forçaria algo que era claro que o outro não queria.

_When my time comes, (quando minha hora chegar)  
forget the wrong that I've done (esqueça os erros que eu cometi)  
Help me leave behind (me ajude a deixar para trás)  
some reasons to be missed (algumas razões para que sintam minha falta)  
Don't resent me, (não se ressinta comigo)  
and when you're feeling empty (e quando você se sentir vazio)  
Keep me in your memory (me mantenha em sua memória)  
leave out all the rest (esqueça todo o resto)  
_

Draco ainda estava possesso pela briga, e pelo jantar e, principalmente, pelo que estava sentindo.

Ele simplesmente não agüentava ficar mais nem um segundo naquele quarto, naquela casa, naquela cidade, naquele país. Olhou para o outro rapaz, que agora encarava o teto, ao seu lado na cama. Era mais do que óbvio que Harry estava magoado com os amigos, e que fora magoado por eles. Ele parecia sentir muito a rejeição daquele Weasley ridículo. E o motivo de tudo era Draco. E isso o fazia se sentir mal. Na verdade, eles estavam lutando uma batalha perdida. Harry realmente teria que decidir, ou os amigos, ou ele. E Draco não queria estar ali para ver a decisão.

Esperou Harry dormir, e, silenciosamente, arrumou sua mala e saiu do quarto. Da porta, ainda olhou para trás, observando por alguns segundos o rapaz adormecido, pouco visível na escuridão.

Baixou a cabeça e puxou sua mala para fora do quarto, fechando a porta, e escorando-se nela, controlando a respiração. Recusava-se a deixar uma única lágrima cair.

- Atitude extremamente parecida com a do rapazinho que dorme ali dentro, sabe? Fugir dos problemas é uma maneira _maravilhosa_ de resolvê-los. – disse uma voz sarcástica, de um dos quadros da parede.

Draco levantou a cabeça e encontrou Phinneas Nigellus lhe encarando com um ar enojado. O garoto apenas lhe lançou um olhar idêntico.

- Cale a boca. – ele disse, puxando a mala mais um pouco, em direção à saída.

- Falta de educação agora é transmissível, exatamente como a mania de tentar fugir de situações delicadas? Nossa, essa convivência com esse moleque está acabando com as maneiras do último descendente dos Black. - Draco levantou a cabeça mais uma vez.

- Eu só estou fazendo o que acho certo.

- Fugindo sozinho? – o quadro perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Foi você mesmo que disse que eu tinha a alma de um Slytherin, e que os Slytherins seguem seus caminhos solitários. – Draco declarou, com um resquício de orgulho.

- E eu também lhe disse que aquilo não era um elogio. – replicou o quadro. Draco o encarou.

- Eu não estou fugindo. Eu só estou voltando para casa. – a voz cansada fez o quadro perder a pose por tempo suficiente para o loiro conseguisse sair da casa sem mais interrupções. Uma vez na rua, Draco desaparatou. Ele ia para casa. Quando e _se_ Harry quisesse, saberia onde encontrá-lo.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Harry acordou sozinho. Nenhuma roupa no armário, nenhuma nota na mesa de cabeceira, nenhum bilhete de despedida, nenhuma carta com explicações. Nada. Era tudo que havia restado da presença de Draco. 

Hermione apareceu naquela manhã, e convidou Harry para almoçar com ela e Ron. A ausência de Draco não foi questionada, até que ele chegasse ao apartamento em que sua amiga agora morava. Até que Ron fez a pergunta fatal.

- E onde está o... Malfoy? – Harry ficou extremamente embaraçado e teve que se controlar para responder.

- Eu... – ele tossiu, desembargando a voz, antes de prosseguir. – Eu não sei.

Ron esbracejou durante todo o almoço, mas apenas um pensamento estava na cabeça de Harry. Draco o havia abandonado. Depois de meses juntos, de tudo que ele achava que eles sentiam, Draco o havia abandonado. Sem explicações, sem desculpas, sem despedidas. Nada. E aquilo doía de uma maneira inexplicável.

Não impostava quantas vezes Ron repetisse que Harry ficaria muito melhor sem ele, que ele não faria falta, que era um imbecil e tudo mais, nada o faria se sentir melhor, ele amava Draco. E havia sido abandonado.

Três dias se passaram, desde a partida de Draco, e o humor de Harry não melhorara em nada. Passou todo aquele tempo tentando descobrir para onde o outro teria ido, o que o teria levado a o abandonar, a largá-lo ali, mas ele não conseguia entender.

Estava almoçando n'A Toca, um almoço tardio de domingo, e Harry estava ausente, como estivera durante todos aqueles três dias. Ginny parecia extremamente incomodada com a situação, e, quando os quatro ficaram sozinhos, ela acabou explodindo.

- Por favor, Harry, pare de fazer essa cara de enterro por causa do imbecil do Malfoy!

Harry se assustou com a indignação da ruiva e a encarou, como se só agora houvesse notado que ela estava ali.

- Bem, Ginny, ele foi embora sem uma única explicação. É meio chocante, sabe? – ele retrucou, começando a se irritar.

- Eu nem ao menos entendo o porquê de você parecer tão deprimido. Não é como se ele fosse o amor da sua vida, é?

- Eu também acho, cara. – disse Ron. – Ginny tem razão.

- É claro que tenho!

- Eu o amo, Ginny! Por Merlin, o que é tão difícil de entender nesse conceito? – Harry encarava os amigos que o condenavam com o olhar, e se sentia apto a gritar de frustração. Por que não compreendiam que ele amava Draco? Ele não havia esperado que eles reagissem assim, esperava que eles o apoiassem, não que tentassem lhe fazer se conformar em perder o homem que ele amava.

- Ama, Harry? Ama? – a voz de Ginny tinha um tom de sarcasmo que ele não conhecia, - Assim como você me amava no seu sexto ano? E no ano depois da guerra? Assim como você amava Cho, no ano do torneio? Atração, talvez, Harry, vontade de ajudar, porque talvez você visualize nele a "última donzela em perigo" que sobrou da guerra, já que só resta ele precisando de ajuda, todos nós estamos bem, mas amor? – havia um ar de descrença tão grande no rosto da ruiva e no de seus dois melhores amigos que Harry se sentiu derrotado. Não adiantava, eles nunca iriam entender. Balançou a cabeça, triste, com um sorriso de lado, que ele havia adquirido depois de passar tanto tempo com Draco.

- Sabe o que é mais triste? É que essa era a única questão em que eu pensava que Draco estava enganado. E é a única em que eu vou ter que dar razão a ele. Vocês realmente não entendem. – balançou a cabeça mais uma vez e ia dar as costas a eles, quando Ron o puxou pela camisa, fazendo-o voltar-se para encará-lo.

- Harry, cara, você precisa ver a razão. Você precisa! Cara, é o Malfoy, Harry, por favor! Nós... Entendemos que você goste de... ahn... Homens, mas, Harry! Ele não presta, é só um idiota, que quer que alguém o ajude, porque é um perdedor tão grande que não consegue mais achar seu próprio caminho sozinho! Você realmente precisa parar com essa sua mania de salvar as pessoas! Ele não é a "última donzela em perigo", ele é o imbecil que vai acabar com a sua vida! – os olhos verdes pareceram faiscar de fúria e Ron largou o braço do amigo.

- É realmente isso que vocês pensam? Que ficar com o Draco é só um capricho? Um complexo mal resolvido de heroísmo? Que eu só quero salvar mais alguém para chamar a atenção? Merlin! Eu pensava que vocês me conheciam! – ele estava dividido entre a raiva e a tristeza. – Eu realmente não vou mais ficar aqui. A minha amizade ainda é de vocês. Mas, por favor, não me façam ter que ouvir isso de novo. Não condicionem meus sentimentos a essa futilidade que vocês estão condicionando agora. Eu realmente não quero mais passar por isso.

Harry deu as costas aos amigos e já estava saindo da casa dos Weasley quando ouviu a voz calma de Hermione chegar aos seus ouvidos pela primeira vez aquele dia.

- Harry... – ele virou-se para encará-la, - Boa sorte.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso em resposta ao que recebeu, e saiu daquele lugar. Ele já sabia o que tinha que fazer. Ele tinha que voltar para casa.

_I can't run anymore, (eu não posso mais correr)_

_I fall before you, (eu caio diante de você)  
Here I am, (aqui estou)  
I have nothing left, (não tenho mais nada)  
Though I've tried to forget, (embora eu tente esquecer)  
You're all that I am, (você é tudo que eu sou)  
Take me home, (me leve pra casa)  
I'm through fighting it, (eu não vou mais lutar)  
Broken, (quebrado)  
Lifeless, (sem vida)  
I give up, (eu desisto)  
You're my only strength, (você é a minha única força)  
Without you, (sem você)  
I can't go on, (eu não posso continuar)  
Anymore, (mais)  
Ever again. (nunca mais)  
I can't run anymore, (eu não posso mais fugir)  
I give myself to you, (eu me dou pra você)  
I'm sorry, (eu sinto muito)  
I'm sorry, (eu sinto muito)  
In all my bitterness, (em toda a minha mágoa)  
I ignored, (eu ignorei)  
All that's real and true, (o que é real e verdadeiro)  
All I need is you, (tudo que eu preciso é você)  
When night falls on me, (quando a noite cai sobre mim)  
I'll not close my eyes, (eu não vou fechar meus olhos)  
I'm too alive, (eu estou muito vivo)  
And you're too strong, (e você é muito forte)  
I can't lie anymore, (eu não posso mais mentir)  
I fall down before you, (eu caio diante de você)  
I'm sorry, (eu sinto muito)  
I'm sorry. (eu sinto muito)  
Constantly ignoring, (constantemente ignorando)  
The pain consuming me, (a dor me consumindo)  
But this time it's cut too deep, (mas desta vez feriu muito fundo)  
I'll never straight again. (eu jamais vou ficar bem de novo)  
My only hope, (minha única esperança)  
(All the times I've tried) (todas as vezes que eu tentei)  
My only peace, (minha única paz)  
(To walk away from you) (sair de perto de você)  
My only joy, (minha única alegria)  
My only strength, (minha única força)  
(I fall into your abounding grace) (eu caí em sua abundante graça)  
My only power, (meu único poder)  
My only life, (minha única vida)  
(And love is where I am) (e amor é onde eu estou)  
My only love. (meu único amor)_

_  
_Draco fechou a porta atrás de si, sentindo como se a chuva que caía lá fora fosse uma simples provocação ao que ele sentia. Estava o provocando a também deixar suas lágrimas caírem, mas isso simplesmente _não_ iria acontecer. Fechou os olhos um instante mais, respirando fundo e mandando todos os sentimentos que ameaçavam transbordar de volta para o seu devido lugar, fora de alcance, no fundo de sua mente. A conversa com Danton voltava a cada poucos segundos. Ficar e... Esperar? Fazia três dias que ele havia voltado daquele maldito lugar. Já havia esperado mais do que o suficiente. Harry... Melhor, _Potter_ não iria voltar. Simples assim. Ele estava sozinho mais uma vez. E quem podia culpar o cicatriz, no fim de tudo? Ele tinha uma vida, amigos e, ainda que fossem um bando de gente insuportável e sem um único pingo de bom gosto, eles se importavam com aquele imbecil. Quem deixaria tudo aquilo por uma única pessoa? Ele certamente não deixaria. Mas a escolha não era dele. Não daquela vez. Tomou fôlego novamente e entrou na sala do chalé, pronto para retirar suas últimas malas dali e partir para... Bem, algum lugar. Passaria a noite em Berna, em um hotel qualquer, e então decidiria para onde ir.

Ao entrar na sala, no entanto, o cenário não era o mesmo que ele havia deixado para trás. Todas as suas coisas estavam em seus devidos lugares, suas malas e baús em nenhum lugar à vista, cada móvel, cada decoração, cada tapete e fotos... Tudo estava no mesmo lugar que costumava estar antes de ele decidir empacotar tudo e se mudar. E, no centro da sala, com gotas de chuva salpicando o casaco desnecessariamente grande e bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos espetados, que caíam sobre os olhos, estava Harry. Draco estacou onde estava e encarou o moreno que tinha lágrimas sobre as faces, correndo livremente, como se nada fosse mais natural para ele do que estar no meio de uma sala de um chalé na Suíça e chorar. O loiro o encarou com espanto, a princípio, que aos poucos transformou-se em raiva. Então ele levava dias para aparecer e chegava já desarrumando tudo que ele havia feito? Por acaso ele pensava que iria desistir de ir embora apenas porque aquele testa rachada, idiota havia resolvido passar para dar um alô? Merlin, isso _não_ ia acontecer. Abriu a boca para xingá-lo, escorraçá-lo e colocar aquele imbecil para fora de sua casa e de sua vida, mas, para sua própria surpresa, não foram xingamentos ou palavras hostis que vieram.

- Precisou de três dias para decidir quem valia mais a pena? – foram as palavras que saíram de sua boca, com um tom amargo e triste.

- Não. – foi o que Harry respondeu, a voz embargada e as lágrimas ainda caindo, enquanto se aproximava do loiro, que ainda estava sob o batente da porta da sala, - Levei três dias para perceber que você não tinha me abandonado... Que você só tinha voltado para casa.

O olhar cinza parecia tentar perfurar o verde e Harry aproximou-se lenta e cautelosamente, sendo que Draco retesou ao ver o outro se movendo.

- Eu fiquei perdido. – Harry disse, lágrimas insistentes banhando seu rosto e Draco sentiu seu coração apertar, - Eu acordei, e você não estava lá. Eu pensei que havia desistido de mim, que não me quisesse mais.

O olhar verde vagou até a mão de Draco e fixou-se no anel que ele ainda usava. Um sorriso fraco surgiu no rosto de Harry.

- Mas parece que eu entendi tudo errado.

- Você sempre entende tudo errado, cicatriz. – replicou Draco, dando alguns passos e abraçando o outro, com seu casaco gigantesco.

- Eu entenderia errado agora, se pensasse que você me perdoa? – a voz de Harry ainda estava embargada e Draco conseguiu disfarçar uma risada, enquanto sentia seus olhos marejarem mais uma vez.

- Sua capacidade de interpretação melhora quando eu estou por perto. – Harry riu e afastou-se um pouco, para poder olhar nos olhos dele.

- Então nunca mais fique longe de mim.

Draco devolveu o olhar firme que o outro lhe dava, e segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos, antes de responder.

- Nunca mais. – a primeira lágrima caindo pela face pálida, enquanto ele aproximava o rosto do de Harry, tocando os lábios com delicadeza.

Aquele beijo era as verdadeiras boas vindas, era a confirmação da volta para casa. Potter tinha gosto de chuva, e cheiro de madeira. Draco correu as mãos pelos cabelos bagunçados, traçando cada linha do rosto do outro enquanto as levava até lá.

Parou o beijo, ainda com as mãos entre os cabelos dele, sentindo Harry o abraçar pelos ombros. Beijou a testa, sobre a cicatriz, e então cada um dos olhos. A bochecha direita e a esquerda, a ponta do nariz, o queixo, e então os lábios mais uma vez, que já estava entreabertos, como se aguardassem pelo retorno dos seus, e só juntos, eles descobrissem seu verdadeiro propósito.

Quebrou o beijo mais uma vez, abraçando Harry com força, e então se moveu, abraçando-o por trás. Andando com ele até o quarto.

Harry tinha os olhos fechados, até aquele instante. Confiava tão cegamente em Draco que não precisava ver para onde ia, contanto que fosse ele a lhe guiar. As mãos do loiro correram pela frente do casaco, e ele tirou-o lentamente, deixando-o cair até o chão, acompanhando o movimento do tecido pesado com as mãos e ouvindo o suspiro de satisfação de Harry ao sentir o contato de sua pele com a dele. A camisa branca que Harry usava era fina, e Draco conseguia sentir o calor do corpo dele, através do tecido. Harry virou-se em seu abraço, e beijou Draco, sua boca mais uma vez recepcionando alegremente a dele, entregue, contente, cada movimento de um espelhado no outro, da mesma maneira que costumava ser antes de todo o inferno que sua estadia naquela Mansão havia sido.

As mãos do moreno tiraram sua camisa e casaco, os torsos se tocando, as bocas se complementando, e, de repente, o mundo fazia sentido outra vez, os segundos congelavam, e tempo não parecia existir, havia eles e seus movimentos, seus toques, seus beijos, seus gostos, misturado, unidos, sincronizados como um.

Draco correu a mão pelo cós da calça do moreno, fazendo-o quebrar o beijo, e encarar o olhar cinza, enquanto o loiro o levava até a cama, e o deitava delicadamente lá. O loiro abriu a calça e a retirou devagar, as pontas dos dedos tocando a pele que aparecia centímetro por centímetro, fazendo a respiração de Harry acelerar, e o moreno cobrir o rosto com os braços e morder os lábios.

Draco terminou de tirar as roupas do moreno e admirou a visão à sua frente alguns segundos, antes de começar a tirar sua própria calça lentamente, fazendo Harry abrir os olhos, para ver o que havia afastado o toque de Draco de si.

Quando abriu os olhos, encontrou o outro já sobre ele, apoiando-se nas mãos, os olhos fixos nos seus, o rosto tão próximo que clamava por toque, a boca dele pedia por beijos, por calor, por proximidade.

Draco desceu o corpo, um dos joelhos escorregando por entre as pernas de Harry, que as afastou, permitindo que o corpo do outro encaixasse no dele. Pareciam moldados para estarem assim. O loiro tocou a boca de Harry com leveza, afastando-se em seguida, deixando o moreno sedento por mais, o que fez com que Draco sorrisse. Mais um toque leve, um pouco mais demorado, mas ainda assim, não um beijo, não o suficiente para aplacar a fome que Harry tinha dele. Desceu mais o corpo, finalmente permitindo que sua pele tocasse completamente a de Harry e o moreno gemeu pelo toque, deixando transparecer o quanto tinha sentido a falta do outro. Draco entrelaçou os dedos pelos cabelos de Harry, enquanto sua outra mão percorria toda a extensão do corpo do moreno, até onde seu braço permitia, e desceu a boca, encontrando a de Harry mais uma vez, beijando-o completamente agora, as línguas se tocando, infiltrando as bocas, permitindo que seus gostos se misturassem e se tornassem um. O beijo tornou-se quente, possessivo, enquanto as mãos de Harry passeavam pelas costas de Draco, movendo-o involuntariamente contra ele, enquanto o moreno erguia os joelhos, praticamente implorando por algo que ambos desejavam.

O primeiro movimento de Draco foi lento, calmo, quase calculado, como se quisesse provar a Harry que poderia se controlar. Mas ao sentir o moreno impulsionar-se contra ele, ao ouvir sus súplicas incoerentes, os sopros de ar que ele deixava escapar, os beijos quebrados por mordidas nos lábios, Draco se deixou levar, movendo-se no mesmo ritmo que seus instintos ditavam, suas almas alcançando um equilíbrio que superava qualquer um que seus corpos pudessem alcançar. Draco sentia-se preencher o corpo de Harry, que o acolhia, o moreno o puxava contra ele, como se pudessem ficar ainda mais próximos. Num movimento vindo por impulso, Draco puxou Harry contra ele, fazendo-os ficarem sentados, Harry agora movendo-se nele, ajudando-o a ficarem completos, enquanto Draco corria as mãos pelas costas do outro, que agora sugava seu pescoço.

Uma das mãos de Draco envolveu a ereção de Harry e o moreno parou por um segundo, deixando que em gemido alto escapasse, pela quantidade de sensações que o invadiam. Draco impulsionou-se contra ele, e Harry voltou a se mover, os olhos abertos, fixos nas íris cinzas que brilhavam de desejo e satisfação.

Instantes eternos, segundos infinitos, momentos inacabáveis. Apenas seus movimentos juntos, seus corpos unidos, suas almas em equilíbrio, suas razões em compreensão e aceitação mútua. Nada mais poderia ser mais perfeito.

Foi no mesmo segundo que ambos atingiram o clímax, seus movimentos recusando-se a parar, até que os dois caíssem na cama, exaustos e entrelaçados. Draco ajeitou-se sobre os travesseiros e puxou as cobertas, enquanto Harry aninhava-se em volta dele, entrelaçando pernas e braços, e adormecia.

Draco velava o sono do moreno, como sempre fazia antes de dormir. Gesto que ele sempre repetia ao acordar. Velar o sono de alguém era algo que lhe deixava fascinado. Os pequenos detalhes que se descobrem, as oscilações na respiração, o movimento do peito, a maneira como Harry sempre parecia uma criança ao acordar. Era tudo grande demais em seus detalhes, perfeito demais em sua disposição casual, era belo demais pela sua constância. Ele não queria nunca mais ter que perder nada disso.

Ele queria passar todos os segundos de sua vida ao lado de Harry.

E o fato de que Harry se entregava a ele, e compartilhava de tudo que ele sentia lhe dizia, com mais segurança naquele instante do que jamais antes, que Harry desejava o mesmo.

Segundos que valem a pena, por serem passados ao lado de quem se ama.

* * *

**N.A: Thanks à Buh que fez a capa ; )))**

**Obs para Twin:**

**(1) EU NÃO RESISTI, Agy, somos nós. E cantando "Há um mundo bem melhor." XD**

**(2) Esse tipo de pnesamento impuro do draquenho é culpa de discussões sobre as melhores funções do Pottah hauahuhauahua**

* * *

**Valeu meeeeeeeeeeesmo, pessoal, por terem esperando tanto para saber o fim desta história. Milhões de desculpas não justificariam, mas espero que tenha valido a pena, ou quase.**

**Mais um pinhão que chega ao fim (momento deprê) e que eu amei escrever. Existem chances (GRANDES chances) desta história ter uma continuação. O que vcs acham?? Me digam através das REVIEWS!**

**Obrigada, pessoal, e dêem uma olhada em Sweet Little Lies, meu pinhão novo, que já está sendo postado. ;)**

**Bjs e R E V I E W !**


End file.
